YuGiOh! Ask the cast
by hiwatarilover
Summary: Ask the cast your questions and daring dares and I make sure they answer or do the dare. Rated T, but that can change.
1. Chapter 1

My good friend Bobo-is-tha-bomb gave me the idea to do this with the Yu Gi Oh! Crew, like what I'm doing with the Straw Hats of One Piece. So this is dedicated to her and read her stories, they're good.

?: OH NO!

Me: Huh? Who's there?

Yami, Bakura and Marik (the darker halves) come out of the closet. **(It's a very big closet and I'm proud of it, because everyone is jealous of it. Oh yeah!)**

Me: What were you guys doing in my closet? O_O

Marik: Not your business.

Me: Not my business? That's my closet where you guys came out from!

Bakura: *Takes me by the waist and walks out of the room with me on his shoulder*

Me: Let me go, Bakura! *Hits him with my fists*

Yami: Bakura, be careful *turns to the readers* Vie doesn't own Yu Gi Oh! or it's characters. She's just doing this for her and your enjoyment. Oh boy

Marik: Oh joy! *sarcastic*


	2. Chapter 2

Me: hi y'all ^_^

Bakura: don't be so cheery!

Me: don't be a sour puss

Bakura: GRRRRR!

Me: I've got 4 reviews and 3 of them are from one person

**dr-fanmai-lover****  
- bervo wher aer serenity&mana&mai-duke-waithin-this**

Me and Bakura: *Blinks*

Bakura: where did he learn to write?

Me: I don't know.

Kaiba: I say he didn't even go to school.

Me: SETO! *glomps Kaiba*

Bakura: HAHAHA

Kaiba: Shut up, Bakura *gets ticked off* and you get off of me.

Me: OKAY! ^_^

Bakura: Back to the questions.

Kaiba: Let's get this over with, I've got more important things to do.

Me: If I read the first one correctly (and the other 3). They can come here if you have a question for them or a dare.

Kaiba and Bakura: Like if they wanted to

Me: *stick out tongue* bleh

**dr-fanmai-lover  
- to kaba-why-do-you-disblive-in-magic-than-i have daer-kaba-take-youer-borther-to-a-magic-show**

Kaiba: For the second one *after a translator came and translated the review* I don't have the time to believe in mumbo jumbo

Me: I love magic tricks and I even know some of the secrets

Mokuba: I love them too

Me and Kaiba: Mokuba, when did you come here?

Mokuba: When Vie glomped you, Seto. *Grins*

Kaiba: What!

Me:*Whistles innocently*

Mokuba: Roland brings me to the magic shows

Kaiba: I don't have the time and I …

Mokuba, Bakura and me: don't believe in magic

Kaiba: O_o

Me: Kaiba, do the dare to get it over with

Mokuba: Yeah, Seto, come with me

Me: At least go and watch David Copperfield with him

Kaiba: Okay, to get this over with

Me: Go this weekend and don't try and weasel out, Seto

Kaiba: Don't call me Seto!

Me: whatever *rolls eyes*

**dr-fanmai-lover  
****- why-am-the-only-who-haes-poted-here now-than-yugi&fainds wht-did-you-think-the-of the-mummy-soll-of-thivs-saires can-i ask fansirvce-of-mai-out-of-qstion**

Me: dr-fanmai-lover, you're not the only one who posted a review, my friend Kimmie aka Bobo-is-tha-bomb reviewed as well

Bakura: Not the Kimmie of the animemachine?

Me: That she sure is.

Bakura: *turns white* Oh Ra.

Me: Come on, it's not that bad.

Bakura: That's easy for you to say, you're not the one who was kidnapped by a pinked freaked, blonde bimbo.

Me: Oh you've met Relena, how's she? *grins evilly*

Bakura: GGGGRRRRRRRR!

Me: Hi Yugi *yugi walks in*

Yugi: Hi Vie

Me: There's a question for you, but we can't read it well. We think it's "what did you think of the mummy" but the 4 words after it, I can't deceiver it

Yugi: does he mean the movies? *looks at me and sees me pull up my shoulders* they're awesome

Me: Mai couldn't be here, because she is fighting of that bum of a fake movie star what's his name, sorry for that.

Me: And now a review of my friend here on Fan Fiction: KIMMIE!

Bakura: Oh Ra!

Me: don't be like a child

Bakura: I'm not

**Bobo-is-tha-bomb**

**I'm too lazy to log in, hihi...**

I'm thinking of a good question. Ehm...

I've been thinkin of a good question for days and I think I have to ask Marloes. O.o

Really, I can't get any further than: "Why do you have a stick up your ass?" for Seto. Hahaha...

Bakura: I was wondering the same thing

Kaiba: I don't have a stick up my ass, that's even impossible

Me: I blame Gôzaburo

Mokuba: Me too, if he never came, than Seto would still be the same before the orphanage *starts crying*

Me: here, here, Mokuba, if that was to happen then we've never met *holds Mokuba in her arms and pats his back gently*

Kaiba: I'm glad that the bastard is gone for good

Yugi: Don't remind me of the VR world

Bakura: Don't want to know and I don't care. I'm glad the chapter is done, so in other words, Good riddance and bye

Me and Mokuba: see ya in the next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Bakura: Why am I here again? *hears crickets* Where is she?

Me: *sleeping on medical textbooks* zzz zzz

Bakura: Wake up *shakes Vie's shoulder*

Me: *still sleeping*

Bakura: GRRR, WAKE UP *throws a bucket of water over her*

Me: *still sleeping* zzz zzz

Bakura: *eye twitches* This is unbelievable, she's is worser than Wheeler.

*A NCIS tune is heard*

Me: *wakes up and grabs her cell* what's up?

Bakura: A cell phone wakes her up?

Me: So? Get a long with the time *does some stretches*

Bakura: Why were you asleep?

Me: I was studying for a test last night, oh that's right, you don't go to school and so you don't care.

Bakura: *turns around* because school is for los…ARGH, was that necessary? *got hit by a medical encyclopaedia*

Me: for your fat head it does. Eh… Bakura?

Bakura: What?

Me: Why are you here again?

Bakura: That's my question for you.

Me: O-kay, since you're here, why don't we answer some reviews. *gets the reviews*

Bakura: People still send them to this?

Me: Yes *reads the first review* Oh no, he's back

Bakura: O_o who?

Me: *Shows the review*

**dr-fanmai-lover**

**bervo why-does mana remaind-of-booinerarpck**

ller-of-kimposslibe-aka-kiminposslibe oh thaink about the-waerabot of mai is -joy-joh-ninja-of ygo-epsd80-raigth

Bakura: *O_O, -_-, O_O* Booinerarpck? Mana? Mahado's teachers pet? The klutz?

Me: We get it and she's not a klutz, just clumsy with her spells.

Bakura: Kim Possible? Wrong series and country.

Me: Eh thanks, I guess? O_o. Next review?

Bakura: Yes

**jeniashi**

**Hi im Jeni and this is my identical twin Chy^^**

We have a question- (This one is from Chy shes immature) Bakura do you sleep in footie pjs?(She has a pj fettish)

And I have a dare- Kaiba I dare you..to be NICE to Joey's sister. This means.. NO BEING YOU^^

Thanks- oh and your fic is awesome keep up the good work

Bakura: Twins, SWEET!

Me: That line reminds me awfully from Travis Willingham.

Bakura: Travis who?

Me: Go watch Fullmetal Alchemist and FMA Brotherhood *reads the first line of the review* hahahahahaha

Bakura: What now? *reads the first review line* O/O NO, I don't wear them.

Me: Why are you blushing? *grins* I think you actually wears them.

Bakura: I DO NOT!

Me: Okay, okay. Oohh, a dare for Kaiba? *looks around* Where is he?

Bakura: Probably working at his office *goes through my anime collection* Fullmetal alchemist, Fullmetal alchemist, you have too much anime here *doesn't hear me answer, turns* Where did she go? Oh well*goes back searching through the anime*

*After an hour*

Me: We're here! Did ya miss me, Bakura? *sees him watching anime* I guess not.

Kaiba: Why did you kidnap me?

Me: I didn't kidnap you, Seto. ^_^

Kaiba: Yeah right and don't call me Seto. ¬_¬

Me: You have a dare, Seto.

Kaiba: Again? I hope it's not from the idiot who can't write.

Me: Don't be mean, Seto and no, it's not from him.

Kaiba: *reads the review* The mutt has a sister?

Me: *face faults* Yes, he has and she was the one with the bandages on the pier where Joey and Yugi duelled against each other.

Kaiba: Doesn't ring a bell.

Me: You are hopeless.

Kaiba: I'm hopeless? *grins and whispers in my ear* That's not what you said the last time.

Bakura: *hears the comment, grins* Last time? What happened?

Me: O/O Nothing happened, he's lying *points to Kaiba shakily, who grins smugly* ARGH MEN, can't live with them and can't live without them!

Bakura: Doing the dare? *to Kaiba*

Kaiba: Don't remember who she is, so I can't do the dare.

Me: Thanks for saying that, Jeny and chy.

Bakura and Kaiba: Next review. *sees the name* he's back.

Me: Who is? *Get's the review shoved in her face* Again? And there's another one after this one as well?

Bakura: Does he have a policy, 3 reviews per chapter?

Me: Don't know.

**dr-fanmai-lover**

**bervo maana-why-do-remaind me booineraockwaller-of-kimposslibe-saires i daer-yguih-garations-to-kill-baybalide-grations**

Me: *calls Mana*

_Ring, ring… Hi, this is Mana voicemail, so if you get this, then it means I've magic lessons or a magic exam right now with master Mahado and priest Shada, bubye. CLICK!_

Me: She can't answer. To the next part…*sees the dare and stays quiet*

Bakura: This can't be good.

Kaiba: We can't do that, Hiwatari is one of my associates.

Bakura: Vie loves Beyblade and some of her friends as well.

Me: GGGGGGRRRRR, IF SOMEONE DARES FOR KILLING MY FAVORITE ANIME SHOWS, THAN I PERSONLY KILL THEM MYSELF, YOU HEAR ME!

Kaiba and Bakura: We hear you LOUD and clear. OUCH, my ears _

**Bobo-is-tha-bomb**

**Wahaha... that was funny! ^.^**

I started laughing like crazy, hihi...

Bakura, are you afraid of me? Hehehe...

Bakura: When I get my hands on you, than you know my answer, KIMMIE.

Me: Try it, Bakura and you have a date with your maker.

**dr-fanmai-lover  
bervo bey-the-way-iam-gartfull- kaba-did-the-dre**

inporit-qstion in backugan alice&maira&rean&maira-were-once-elive they were-forgavein #yaet-bekurka&mai-once-worked-for-elive once they-unfavgan why!

Me: Sorry don't watch Bakugan, because my college ends **very** late, so I can't answer that and do I have to remind you, that this is a Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfic.

Bakura: *watches Vie's anime series again*

Kaiba: In other words, chapter is done and I'm back to work.


	4. Chapter 4

Me:*Drops on her couch of exhaustion* Ooh man, I'm tired.

Kaiba: No, you're just lazy.

Me:*Get's up angry* YOU TAKE THAT BACK, YOU WORKAHOLIC!

Kaiba:*Pained look* You don't have to shout.

Me: Sorry, your almighty CEO *says with sarcasm and bows dramatically*

Kaiba:*Rolls eyes* Don't you have stuff to do? *reads some documents*

Me: Yes, learning for a presentation and read a LOT of reviews for this STORY *looks at Kaiba evilly and sees him cringe* (you don't know half of it, hihi) OKAY, the first review for this chapter.

**A****udiochick  
Hi my name is jazzy. I think this funny. I have a dare for joey. Joey has do dress up as blue eyes white dragon and try to convince the real deal.**

Kaiba: As if the mutt can do that.

Me: Whatever. JOOOOEEEEEEYYYYY!

Joey: Ya screamed?

Me: Yes, I did.

Kaiba: Right next to my ear *rubs on his right to get some hearing back*

Me: Put a sock in it.

Kaiba: GRRRRR.

Joey: Yea, moneybags.

Me: Joey, wear this.

Joey: Wat's in it?

Me: Just put it on, please *gives puppy eyes*

Joey: 'Kay, I'm puttin' it on, stop with the eyes.

Kaiba: Are you going to tell him about the dare?

Me: Nope *smiles innocently*

Kaiba:*blinks* Why are you doing this to him.

Me: I need entertainment, because of a week intense working and I'm not doing this only to him, you know.

Kaiba: *turns pale*

*Sometime later.*

Joey: *walks out, dresses up in a blue eyes white dragon costume* Why am I wearin' dis?

Me: Oh, it's for a project and sign this, please *hold out a piece of paper*

Kaiba:*raises an eyebrow*

Joey: Why? *after signing*

Me: BYE! *pushes Joey in a room and closes the door quickly* Sorry, Joey.

Kaiba and me: *Hears a roar and then Joey screaming*

Joey: *behind the door* WWWWWWWWHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Kaiba:*keeps looking at the door, but a bit pale* If this is what you can do when you need entertainment, than I want to know what you do when you don't need it and what did Wheeler sign anyway?

Me: ooh, this? *waves the signed paper*

Kaiba: Yes.

Me: If something happened to him, then I could have all his games.

Kaiba: *shakes head*

Me: *read her review page* Not him again and he reviewed SIX times.

Kaiba: Who?

Me: I'm putting all his reviews here all together.

_**Review 1:**_

**dr-fanmai-lover  
bervo howabout-ask the-caet-of-backgan so-i-put-you**

_**Review 2**_

**dr-fanmai-lover  
bervo why-aer-mai&the-balackrose gart-waith kids like leo&luna oh to kaba yugi&faerands-naver-made of youer max whan is mai-show-up-here-tow-bascuse-i-maust-mai-fansairvce palssss**

_**Review 3**_

**dr-fanmai-lover  
bervo i have qsions-what-is-the-orgain-of-the-landairy-demons&-a daer-joy-to worh of the-power-of thor whan-will mai going-chpthers**

_**Review 4**_

**dr-fanmai-lover  
bevo i have aqstion-why-mairck&ishize-eaacpe-the-law i dere reaecca-to-go-japrpyd-than-loose**

_**Review 5**_

**dr-fanmai-lover  
bervo i haver-a-qstion-is-mai-going-capthers-here-anytime-soon**

_**Review 6**_

**dr-fanmai-lover  
bervo to kaiba-why-aer-you iceleatering-form-the-only-form-ferainds a daer ishize duel-in shadowrelime&losse aslso isihze-this-yugioh-not-he-man-masters-of-unvise so saut-up disniy**

Me: Oh boy, my head hurts *rubs her temples*

Kaiba: This happened, because you didn't have the time to do this, because of college? *points to the reviews*

Me: *Sighs* Sadly, yes. I'm not bringing the cast of Bakugan here, because this isn't a crossover, so no. I'm also not bringing the cast of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's here, even if Yusei is HOT.

Kaiba: HEY!

Me: jealous?

Kaiba: No *looks away*

Me: I need this *takes Kaiba's cell and makes a call*

Kaiba: Give that back! *tries to get his phone back, without luck*

Me:*gets out of Kaiba's way every time he tries to get his cell back* Mai, get your miniskirt wearing butt over here.*snaps the cell shut and gives it back to Kaiba*

Kaiba: *Glares at Vie* Don't touch my stuff.

Me:*doesn't even listen and taps her foot like Sonic the Hedgehog*

Few moments later.

Mai: Why did you call, doll?

Me: Don't call me doll and for this I'm not sorry *Pushes Mai in dr-fanmai-lover's direction* and don't call back. Finally, I hope I can have him of my back.

Kaiba: Do I want to know.

Me: He was driving me CRAZY with his reviews, Mai, Mai, Mai, GRRRRR!

Kaiba: Next review and I hope for Vie's sake that it's a good one.

**jeniashi  
Hey guess whose ba-ack^^ me and chy**

Okay so Bakura- Yes we are twins..Identical. So any way I have a question for Ryou- Ryou hi!*glomps him* How do you feel about softshipping? Serenity and You? And I have a dare for Bakura...

Bakura I dare you to send my U.S History teacher to the shadow realm. Shes obnoxious and Id get suspended if I sent her myself.

Thanks^^ Keep up the good work you guys. Have some metaphorical cookies and Bakura have a shiny new knife^^

Kaiba: We need Bakura and where is he when you need him.

Me: That reminds me. I need to get him away from some friends of mine before he hurts them. *Goes rescue her friends from another story*

Kaiba:*Shakes his head and goes back to his work*

Ryou:*Walks in and looks around* Kaiba, do you know where Vie is? She called me for something.

Kaiba:*without looking up* She's after Bakura and you have a question.

Ryou: Softshipping? Joey's sister Serenity and me? I don't know really, she is a nice girl and all, but I think she is a little young for me, not that young.

Kaiba: Make up your mind.

Ryou: O-okay, Kaiba. I don't think Joey would like me to date his sis…* Suddenly hears Joey screaming and points to the door*

Kaiba: Don't ask.

Ryou: O_O

Me: I'm back with the tomb robber.

Bakura: Let me go back. I was that close to get two friends of you back.

Me: No and you have a dare.

Bakura: Is it from your friends?

Me: No, and it's from your lovely twins. Hi Ryou.

Ryou: Hi Vie.

Bakura: The twins are back? SWEET! I would gladly send her to the shadow realm and thank you for the knife. Be right back.

Me: Hé, Bakura, if dr-fanmai-lover drives me crazy again, you can send him to the shadow realm to.

Bakura: *in the distance* SWEET!

Ryou: *Turns pale* you're not going to stop him?

Me: Nope.

Ryou: Why?

Kaiba: Don't go there, Ryou, just remember Joey's scream behind the door.

Ryou: *Gulps and squeaks* okay.

**fantasyguardian  
Okay! Now that I managed to stop laughing, I can review.**

I like your style and how you actually can control Seto. So, bravo!

And well, I had a question to Seto. You see, I am a computer Scientist and I know how hard it is to get a program to work and how sometimes a programmer can actually lose temper and destroy his/her laptop ( never did that...till now, at least) But I was wondering, how many laptops have you destroyed so far? Weird question, but I demand the truth, Seto!

P.S: I agree with the fact that Bakura wears those footie PJs and I actually think he wears bunny one...Not sure though, if there're ones his size!

Me: Well thank you. *takes a bow*

Kaiba: She does not control me.

Me: Shut up, I'm enjoying my moment and answer the question.

Kaiba: Not a single one actually.

Me: because they're made of Gundamium alloy, practically impossible to break, but sadly he only breaks his phones in his office when employees bug him to much.

Kaiba: because they are complete idiots doing their jobs.

Me: I agree to about that and sadly I can't find the proof and I asked Ryou here that and no proof.

Ryou: I'm sorry, that I couldn't help, but I wouldn't dare, to go near his room.

Me: That scary?

Ryou: *Shudders* I'm going home

**Bobo-is-tha-bomb and Marloes  
Marloes: Seto, do you have a blue eyes white dragon fetish? And do you have room where you whorship them?**

Kimberley: That's a scary thought...

Marloes: You're right! It's even scarier than 4 months Afghanistan!

Kimberley: But I have been wondering about it. I mean, Seto has a big house with A LOT of rooms! He can have a blue eyes white dragon temple somewhere.

Marloes: I have a mental picture! *sees Seto kneeling in front of an altar with blue eyes white dragons in just his boxers!*

Kimberley: You know, I can read your thoughts.

Marloes: Sorry, I just had to share this one!

Kaiba: No, I do NOT have a fetish.

Me: *cocks her eyebrow* Oh yea?

Kaiba: Yes!

Me: Let's summarise: 1 blue eyes jet, the 3 duel cards, a lot of statues at your mansion and Kaibaland, you made a card that can summon a blue eyes to the battle field, you don't like it when you see the blue eyes TOON dragon and you don't like it when your dragons get beat in a duel and turns your dragons against in the same duel (refers to his duel against Joey at Kaiba Island).

Kaiba: And your point is? *crosses arms*

Me: You do have a fetish and this *shows a photo and runs away*

Kaiba: HOW DID YOU GET THIS AND GET BACK HERE! *Chasses after Vie*

Me: Not telling, hahahahaha

Kaiba: GGGRRRRRR!

Me: See you next time.

Kaiba: Get back here.


	5. Authoress note IMPORTANT!

ANNOUNCEMENT

Because of college, I can't upload the chapters very quickly, please be patient.

I haven't "quit" the story, but I haven't got that much time.

I wish everyone a merry Christmas and a happy newyear.

Sincerely

Hiwatarilover aka Vie


	6. Chapter 6

Me: I'm back

Kaiba: Goodie. *sarcastic*

Me: I'm still mad at you.

Kaiba: For not finding the picture? *mutters* Thank Goodness.

Me: But you were so cute in the picture, sleeping with Blue-Eyes White Dragon plushies.

Kaiba: *Gets an anime vein on his head*

Me: *To the readers* If anyone has a copy of that picture or found it on the internet, send me the link, it's originally a two page doujinshi in English.

Kaiba: Please don't send it, if you value your life.

Me: Don't mind him, he's always cranky. On to the reviews.

**Fantasyguardian  
I reaaaaaaaaally would love to see that photo...I mean Seto growling at a photo. It must be priceless...**

Anyway, I have two questions this time for Seto ...

1. How in the world are you letting people spread those pictures of you with green hair? ... Come on! It's humiliating!

2. Why again did you make Mokuba a princess in that game you made? Did he agree on that?

Those unbreakable laptops are very tempting...On your next birthday, I'll send you an unbreakable phone, Seto...you know you'd save a lot with that.

Kaiba: The green hair was a fase.

Me: For the whole season 0, only aired in Japan. Lucky them.

Kaiba: Mokuba had green hair too.

Me: There was only a green shine in his black hair in that season and in the later seasons the sheen turned dark blue, yours turned from pea green to chestnut brown, explain that.

Kaiba: No comment.

Me: You look much sexier with brown hair.

Mokuba: You don't say.

Me and Kaiba: When did you get here?

Mokuba: With the reading of the review and I still want an answer for making me a girl in that virtual game and no, I did not agree with it.

Kaiba: It was either a princes or a gay prince, who would you pick?

Mokuba: Uuuuhhh…

Me: *Blinks*

Kaiba: My point exactly and why I didn't ask him was, because of Pegasus and his stupid Duel Kingdom I didn't had the time.

Me: O-o Really? Weren't brainstorming, game meetings, game designer meetings and etc… before Duel Kingdom?

Kaiba: *coughs uncomfortable*

Me: Mokuba, at least you look adorable as a girl, I wish I had her as a sister.

Mokuba: Really?

Me: *nods*

Kaiba: An unbreakable phone for my birthday? You need to save a lot of money to even to afford one.

Me: Seto, don't be so mean, at least she's thinking about a birthday present for you, even if it's ten months early.

Kaiba: A head start, whoop die doo *hint the sarcasm* and stop calling me Seto!

Me: Why? It's your first name and where I come from, we call each other by our first names, except if you're working for or with someone, then you call them by their last name with mister or madam, with the exception of really good friends as colleagues. **(Did I spell that right?)**

Mokuba: She got you there, big brother.

Kaiba: Grrrrr, next review.

Me: *Victory grin*

**Gwenhwyfar  
My name is pronounced Gwen-hi-var. It's Welsh, incase you were wondering. (Not my real name).**

There was an earlier fanfic that was similar to this, except the titles was "Ask the cast of YuGiOh" or something like that. The characters also followed more of their personalities of the Abridged Series. The author hasn't been posting new chapters recently.

8D I simply love Atem and Marik on the Abridged Series. xD Hilarious! But I think Marik is funnier on there.

Anyway, for my question... *Kneels on ground* Marik, will you marry me? *Random sparkles and suddenly looks incredibly dashing* If not, too bad, it's a dare! D (It's not real anyway, and he'll probably be marrying other fangirls). D Marik must also sing Leather Pants at our wedding.

I dare Joey to sing Brooklyn Rage.

I dare Kaiba to act like a fangirl squealing throughout Joey's performance.

My question for Serenity: how do you feel about Tristan crushing on you?

Me: I've read his story after I've read your review, hi-la-rious and I love the Abridged series too, Little Kuriboh you're a genius. OOOHH, MARIK!

Marik: What?

Me: Here *Shoves Marik in front of Gwenhwyfar and takes some popcorn and eat it together with Mokuba*

Marik: O_O

Ishizu: What's happening?

Me and Mokuba: SHHHHH.

Marik: Can we date first and get to know each other better? I mean it's sudden.

Me: Aaaw, man, I can't wear that new dress I bought.

Ishizu: Why?

Me: No marriage *Goes of pouting*

Ishizu: *whispers to Vie* Maybe after they get to know each other better, they get married and then can we wear the dresses to the wedding.

Me: True.

Kaiba: Your sister really wants you to get hooked, huh? *to Marik*

Marik: Yes, she does, almost every other day, she brings a girl over and to think that I maybe fall in love with that girl.

Kaiba: I know what you mean, but in my case it's different.

Marik: And that is?

Mokuba: They want him for status, money or just to get into his pants.

Marik and Kaiba: O_O

Me: Seto, don't look surprised, he's your brother, so he knows these things are happening.

Kaiba: I'm sending you to football camp this summer.

Mokuba: So that you could be alone with the ladies? No way, if I'm going, Vie stays over to babysit you.

Kaiba: I don't need a babysitter, Mokuba or you're not getting that game you wanted.

Mokuba: I can pay it with my allowance. **(owned)**

Marik: He's got you there, Kaiba.

Me: A-oh.

Marik: What is it?

Me: I need to get Joey.

Marik: And the problem is?

Kaiba: *Points to a door* He's still in there, since the last chapter with the Blue-Eyes White Dragon dare.

*All hear screaming behind the door*

Mokuba: You left him there?

Me: I forgot. *Opens the door* Oh, Blue-Eyes, come here boy. *sees a lightly burned and ripped blue-eyes costume running towards the door*

Joey: *heaves deeply*Neva' again.

Me: How was your date, Joey? *is petting the Blue-Eyes white dragon*

Everyone here, except for Vie: O_O You tamed a DRAGON?

Me: I've never seen that movie. *to the dragon* Did you have fun playing with Joey?

Blue-eyes white dragon: Grrr Prrr ROAR *I did*

Kaiba: O_O Unbelievable.

Me: Joey, you have a dare.

Joey: Does dis involve dragons? *is sceptical*

Me:* lying on blue-eyes' head* Nope, you get to sing your song, Brooklyn rage.

Joey: All right, ma time to shine.*Get's rid of the costume and getting ready on the stage that mysteriously appeared*

Kaiba: Oh, and I'm not doing that part of the dare.

Me: It's just for this once.

Kaiba: No.

Me: Puhlease?

Kaiba: N…*sees Vie and the dragon giving the puppy eyes of doom look* Ah okay, just stop with the eyes.

Me: YAY.

Kaiba: Oh god, why do you hate me? Don't answer, it's a rhetorical question.*sees Marik opening his mouth to answer*

Mokuba: *On stage as a presenter* Ladies and gentleman, here for you're entertainment and for one time only: Joey Wheeler with Brooklyn Rage on the music of poker face from Lady GaGa. **(Disclaimer: We don't own her music or her)**

Kaiba: YAY! *squeals, is so not like him*

Joey: Bruh-bruh-bruh-Brooklyn Rage, bruh-bruh-Brooklyn Rage  
Nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh  
Bruh-bruh-bruh-Brooklyn Rage, bruh-bruh-Brooklyn Rage  
Nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh

My sister's sight is on the line I gotta win  
They'll learn to run soon as they see my creepy chin (I'm scary! )  
Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun  
But since we're dubbed by 4Kids we must make do without one  
Sucks!

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-ohh-oh-oh  
Ain't no surprise, check out my Red Eyes  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-ohh-oh-oh  
Ain't no surprise, check out my Red Eyes

Kaiba: JOEY, JOEY, JOEY! *jumps up and down with an anime vein on his head and thinks* _'Someone is going to die'_

Can't beat my  
Can't beat my  
No they can't beat my Brooklyn Rage  
(I don't wanna be a furry)  
Can't beat my  
Can't beat my  
No they can't beat my Brooklyn Rage  
(I don't wanna be a furry)

*After the song is finished*

Joey: Tat was fun.

Kaiba: Easy for you to say, mutt. *Gives Death Glare of Doom to Vie and the others who are laughing*

Me: That doesn't work on me, Seto. Heero gives them all the time, so I'm immune to them. *calls Serenity to come over*

Serenity: There was a question for me?

Mokuba: Yes, here. *gives her the question*

Serenity: He is?

*Everyone anime fall*

Kaiba: And I thought blonds were dumb.

Marik: Hey!

Me: Correction, not all blonds.

Marik: Thank you. Next review.

**Anime Otaku TB15  
I dare Yami and Kaiba to read doujinshis about them.**

Otaku Sama: Why?

Anime Otaku: I got scarred (I no shipper-fan)for being curious on what a doujinshi was. Also, I want to see their priceless reactions!

Otaku Sama: You are evil!

Anime: Can't I be evil once in a while?

Doujinshis down here

.com/watch?v=4MIrwBkMEQc&feature=related

.com/watch?v=gfVuGS7BdHo&feature=related

.com/watch?v=xqkP86ekhWA&feature=related

.com/watch?v=8xABaC-Rfsk&feature=related

Me: I love doujinshi, I've got loads of them on my pc.

Kaiba: Really and what series?

Me: Mostly Gundam Wing and some unknown series and now thanks to Anime Otaku TB15 Yu Gi Oh!

Marik and Kaiba: *Face palms*

Me: *shouts out the window*Atem, come in here you have a request together with Seto. **(I'm changing Yami's name to his original name Atem, you'll understand later in the chapter)**

Atem: Be right there.

Kaiba: Don't call me Seto!

Marik: It's a lost cause, Kaiba, she will always call you by your first name.*slaps on Kaiba's back in sympathy*

Atem: What's the request?

Me: You and Kaiba need to read these.*Gives him and Kaiba the requested doujinshi*

Atem: Oh my Ra. The people who drew this are sick *read only the first doujinshi*

Me: Which one did you read?

Atem: *shows the one he was reading*

Kaiba: Why is it that ukes are Atem and me the semes?

Me: You wanted to be uke? No problem. *shows Kaiba an another doujinshi that wasn't requested*

Kaiba: O_O That's sick, me and Mokuba? I'm going to be sick. *goes to the bathroom*

Mokuba: *Is turning green after his brother's comment*

Me: But there is one with Kaiba and Ishizu too.

Ishizu and Marik: WHAT!

Me: Yep.

Marik: How did you find those, I thought it was from YouTube, what they've read?

Me: One of those clips had the site where you can find them and voila.

Marik: Oh Ra.

Me: Some aren't that bad, Anime Otaku only found those who can scare people who aren't familiar with them, like Seto.

Atem: Why are they yaoi?

Me: A lot of people, mostly fangirls like me, like man on man action or normal action.

Atem: Let me guess, you have those as well?

Me: Yep, and those are published from Japan and translated, that I bought at conventions or stores.

Marik: Next review. *I pull the sheet out of his hands* Hey, why did you do that?

Me: I'm saving this one for last.

Bakura: It's not him again, right?

Me: Nope, I'm ignoring him and Bakura?

Bakura: Yes?

Me: Can you send him to the Shadow Realm, please.

Bakura: Why?

Me: He threatened to kill me.

Kaiba, Mokuba, Ishizu, Marik, Joey: O_O

Bakura: He threatened you? *I nod* It would be my pleasure. *Goes of to send a certain reviewer to the Shadow Realm*

Mokuba: O-kay, back to why you wanted to save that review for last.

Me: The reviewer asked to and you will know why when the time comes.

Marik: Fine by me.

**mewstar0013  
This story is really funny. XD I'm definatly going to put it on my favorite list. Oh yeah, and I got some dares for this story too.**

1. I dare Kaiba and Yugi to meet two OCC's from my own story,' Ya-Mi-Oh'. Their names are Zero Kaiba and Yami Muto.( In my story, Zero is Kaiba's grandson and Yami is Yugi's granddaughter.) Yami is just like Yugi while Zero is like Kaiba.( If you need more info, then you can read my story if you like. Oh yeah, and Yami and Zero are dating. Don't tell Kaiba though ;)

2. I dare Kaiba to sing ' Its gonna be me' by N'Sync.( sorry if I misspell the singers name.) Please, Kaiba? It would mean the world to me.

For your geart work, here's a cookie.( tosses cookie.)And once again, great job on the story and I hope to see more chapters soon.

Me: Thanks for the compliment. Ooooh, the third generation of two rivals and what you said here, it's like Romeo and Juliette.

*The two OCC's enter*

Yami: Hello, I'm Yami Muto.* Bows slightly*

Zero: I'm Zero.

The rest: O_O

Me: *looks back and forth from Kaiba and Atem **(He looks like Yugi remember)** and the OCC's* I'm seeing double and they are the third generation? WOW.

Marik: You can say that again.

Me: But I won't.

Marik: Good.

Bakura: *returns after sending a certain person to the Shadow Realm.* That's finished, what did I miss?

Me: *Points to the OCC's*

Bakura: Kaiba and Yugi, what happened? Did they shrunk or something?

Kaiba: No, we didn't shrink, those kids are Yugi's and mine grandkids from another story.

Bakura: So Kaiba had a kid then? I didn't know you were a marriage type, Kaiba.

Kaiba: You don't know me very well then, Bakura.

Marik: Oh yeah? *enter evil grin* Then explain this, Kaiba. *Shows the front page of the Domino Weekly*

Mokuba: *reads headlines* Too soon to marry? Kaiba spotted at jewellery stores.

Me: WHAT! Let me see this. *reads the article*

Joey: Who's tha lucky lady?

Kaiba: None of your business, Wheeler.* takes the paper out of Vie her hands*

Me: Hey, I was reading that.

Kaiba: It's junk.

Bakura: Yeah right, you're hiding something.

Kaiba: I'm not hiding something and you must not believe what they write in there, because most of them are just gossip.

Me: True, but its good gossip.

Zero: Kaiba sir, you have a dare.

Ishizu: You don't have to call him that, he's your grandfather.

Zero: I was raised to call him that.

Kaiba: *thinks* _'reminder to myself for in the future to raise the children to call me dad or grandpa.'_

Yami: Sir?

Kaiba: Yes?

Yami: You have a singing dare.

Me: And a song from a looooooooong time ago, by 'N Sync: It's gonna be me. It fits Seto perfectly.

Kaiba: Let's get this show on the road. *goes on stage and gets ready*

Mokuba: Go, big brother!

Yami and Zero are sitting somewhere in the middle of the room and looking at the stage.

Mokuba: *back on the stage as a presenter* Ladies and gentleman, here for you're entertainment: Seto Kaiba with: It's Gonne Be Me! Give it up ladies!

Kaiba:All that I do  
Is not enough for you  
Don't wanna lose it  
But I'm not like that  
When finally (finally)  
You get to love  
Guess what (guess what)

Every little thing I do  
Never seems enough for you (for you babe)  
You don't wanna lose it again (don't wanna lose it)  
But I'm not like them  
Baby, when you finally  
Get to love somebody (love..)  
Guess what (guess what)  
It's gonna be me

Every little thing I do (ohh...)  
Never seems enough for you  
You don't wanna lose it again (don't wanna lose it)  
But I'm not like them  
Baby, when you finally (baby when you finally)  
Get to love somebody  
Guess what (guess what)

Yami: *after the song is finished* Your grandfather sure can sing. Did you inherit that too?

Zero: I don't know. Shall I give you a private performance when we go back?

Yami: *blushes*

Me: *smiles at the two and thinks* _'Those two are truly a lovely couple'_ And mewstar, thanks for the compliment and the cookie *eats cookie*

Kaiba: What is it with people who want us to sing?

Bakura: Don't know, don't care. Next review.

**Chloe  
Hey!**

So anyway, I'm a HUGE seto kaiba fan! I think he's totally super cute! 3 3

Back to our point, I have a question for seto:

I'm a big azureshipping fan, and I think you kinda show some emotion for tea gardner from time to time ;)

Like that time when she was about to die in that harbor,(battle city I think) and you rescued her, soooo romantic 3 (eeeep!)

So what do you think about her?

Love you lots !

Chloe

Kaiba: I'm not cute!

Me: You're right, you're sexy.

Kaiba: Yeah, what? Me and Gardner? The friendship geek? Oh god. No, I don't bare feelings for her. I did it only, because I was indebted to her of helping Mokuba escape, that's all. I don't have feelings for her.

Tea: Thank goodness for that.

Me: Who let you in?

Tea: Me.

Me: Get out now.

Tea: Why?

Me: I can't stand you and you're making Atem and some other people scared.

Tea: You're lying.

Me: Am not, see? *Shows her Atem, Bakura, Marik and Kaiba shiver in fear*

Tea: What they need is a friendly hug.

The Four Mentioned Men: NOOOOOOOO!

Me: You heard them, bye. *kicks Tea out of the room* Good riddance.

TFMM: You're a life saver, Vie.

Me: No proplemo, she needs to stop wearing pink. **(The reason why the guys are afraid, you can read it in the Dutch fanfic of a friend of mine, called: The animemachine)**

Marik: Amen to that.

**jeniashi  
hehehe Kura your favorite twins are ba-ack.**

Chy- Yes we have no life^v^

Jeni-You insulted yourself..

Chy- Anway I want to ask um.. Bakura! Who has more fangirls? You or Ryou*is bakura fangirl*

Jeni- And I dare Bakura to..*thinks* KIDNAP MOKUBA! And then steal Kaiba's wallet and go buy yoursself a new knife^v^ Oh and one more dare. GET RID OF JUSTIN BIEBER!*apologizes to and fangirls* Some boy in my class has a man crush on him and blasted his cd. Nows I have a headache.

Bakura: Yes, they are back. Sweet.

Me: You really like those twins, huh?

Bakura: They love me.

Me: No comment.

Bakura: Who has more fangirls? Me ofcourse.

Marik: Only if they like the sadist that you are, the majority like Ryou.

Bakura: They only like him, because his British, has long hair and he's weak.

Me: This is interesting. *looks at her monitor*

Bakura: What is?

Me: I was trying to find out who has the most fangirls between you and Ryou and I found this. *Shows him what she found*

Bakura: NO, that can't be possible!

Marik: What is?

Bakura: Kaiba has more fangirls than me.

Kaiba: *Sits on the couch casually and reads the newspaper* What a surprise *doesn't even look up from his paper*

Marik: 90.91% of the girls like Kaiba and only 9.09% likes Bakura.

Me: Poor Bakura, defeated by Seto and for once it's not Atem.

Bakura: *reads the next part of the review with the rest and finds it difficult to move.* GULP!

Me: Seto, say to your henchman to leave Bakura alone.

Kaiba: Only if he promises not to kidnap Mokuba.

Bakura: I promise that I won't kidnap your little brother. *Kaiba's henchmen releases him, grins and snatches Kaiba's wallet without him noticing* Be right back, I'm of to buy some stuff. *Runs of to the stores*

Kaiba: *notices that his wallet is gone* That bloody thief, he stole my wallet.

Marik: Like that's going even make a dent in your account. You're a bloody millionaire, for Pete's sake.

Kaiba: GRRRR!

Me: For getting rid of Justin Bieber, that will be a problem.

Mokuba: Why is he so special?

Me: He's the next Aaron Carter.

Mokuba: Who's he?

Me: Look it up on the internet, because the explanation will be too long. Jeni, try to talk to the boy who has the man crush on him, and ask him to consider other people's peace and that he need to ask before turning up the volume of the cd. I know the feeling.

Ishizu: How?

Me: My neighbour's kid, when he's home, you can hear the music through your floor, and you need to turn up the volume of the TV, if you're watching it or when you're listening to your music, you need to do the same and you can't even have good conversation, because the music is too loud.

Ishizu: Why didn't you tell his parents?

Me: We did, but it's like, it enters in one ear and leaves through the other, sigh.

Ishizu: *Pats on Vie's back in sympathy*

**AmICrazy97  
HI! I laugh hard! I have a dare for Seto. Seto you must... Not be a d-bag for 5 hours. And I LOVE YOU BAKURA!XD**

Kaiba: That can't be hard.

Joey: Yeah right.

Kaiba: Want ta wager that?

Joey: You bet. If I win, ya have ta… *thinks for something good*

Kaiba: Come on, Wheeler. We don't have all day.

Joey: Hold ya horses, AHA, Got it.

Marik: Do we need to be scared? *to Vie, who shakes her head*

Joey: If I win, you need to tell us who the lucky lady is for whom you're buying that ring.

Kaiba: Like that's ever going to happen, but if I win, you have to wear this again *shows the Blue-eyes white dragon cosplay*and go back in there with the real deal. *points to the door and the real dragon* Do we have a deal?

Marik: Oooh, that's a bad memory for Joey.

Joey: *Looks at the costume, then the door and the dragon and back again* GULP. Ya have a deal, Kaiba. *Shakes his hand*

Me: Game on and we will tell Bakura that you love him, when he comes back.

Bakura: *brandishing his new knife* Tell me what?

Me: Just that AmICrazy loves you.

Bakura: Being a bad boy has it perks.

Marik: Vie?

Me: Yes?

Marik: Wasn't there a certain review that you pulled out of my hands, that you wanted to save for last.

Me: That's right! And here it is.

**leiar  
I have a dare...**

Roll a die twice. Count up all the characters in this in order of appearance and the one that appeared according to the first number rolled must kiss the character who appeared according to the 2nd die roll. For example, if you rolled a 2 and then a 9, Bakura must kiss Mai. (I suggest using a 20 sided die and answering this one last so more characters can be dragged into this...mwahahaha)

Also, a question for Yugi-does his hair stay the same when wet?

Wait, never mind, retract that last question, I have a dare. *smiles evilly* I dare Yugi to change into his swim trunks, get hosed down, and let us take a picture. Then we'll have the answer to my question...

Marik: Let's do Yugi's dare first then the big dare, ok?

Me: Okay.

Yugi: Do I have to?

Me: Lucky for you, Yugi, I have that picture when your hair is wet.

Yugi: OOF.

Mokuba: And his hair is?

Me: *goes through her photos* Here it is. *show the photo*

All but Yugi, vie, Atem and Yami: HIS HAIR IS DOWN?

Yami: Did you think that our hair stays the same? *she sees them nod* Well think again.

Me: Now for the game and for the fun of it I've put myself in the list.

Yugi: Who has the die?

Bakura: Here.

Marik: That better not be a rigged die.

Bakura: It's not.

Ishizu: You do know that the die rolls your number and that of another guy, you have to kiss, right?

All the men: GULP!

Zero: That mean also for the girls, right?

Ishizu: Yes, unfortunately.

The list:

01) Me aka Vie

02) Atem

03) Bakura

04) Marik

05) Seto (Kaiba: STOP CALLING ME THAT!)

06) Mokuba

07) Yugi

08) Mana

09) Joey

10) Mai

11) Ryou

12) Ishizu

13) Serenity

14) Zero Kaiba

15) Yami Muto

16) Tea

Bakura: *whistles* That many people appeared here till now, impressive.

Joey: Let's roll.

Mokuba: Let's follow the list so we can't be confused to, who is next and Vie after you.

Me: Thank you, Mokuba. *Rolls the die* **(for this I really rolling dice)**

Mana: Five, isn't that Kaiba's number?

Me: O/O

Yugi: Yes and Vie, you need to kiss him.

Me: *high pitched voice* Okay *Goes to Kaiba and kisses him on the cheek*

Bakura: Do you call that a kiss?

Me: She didn't say what kind of kiss and Atem, your turn.

Atem: Ok *rolls* 11

Bakura: HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ryou: O/O

Atem: What we must go through, for the fans. * goes to Ryou and kisses him also on the cheek* You're next tomb robber.

Bakura: With pleasure. *Rolls the die* 8

Mana: That's me!

Bakura: Hyper much? *Goes kiss her on the corner of her mouth*

Mana: Was that a kiss? *to Ishizu*

Ishizu: An almost on the mouth kiss, little one.

Mana: Oh.

Marik: My turn. *rolls the die* No.

Bakura: You need to kiss him, that's the rule

Marik: Sorry, Yugi. *kisses him on the cheek* Now it's your turn, Kaiba. *throws the die to Kaiba, who catches it without a hitch*

Kaiba: Hmm *rolls it and everyone is in suspense*

*All looks at the outcome and looks over at Vie and back to the die* **(I actually rolled a 1)**

Yugi: This can't be a coincidence.

Me: O/O

Kaiba: I rolled a 1, and now my prize. *goes to Vie*

Mokuba:*Gets a camera and starts filming it*

Kaiba: *holds Vie and kisses her passionately on the mouth for few minutes and smiles at Vie before returning to his seat*

Me: *In a daze*

Yami: Miss Vie, hello? *Waves her hand before Vie's face, receives no reaction* She's gone.

Marik: Was that the Kiss of Death? *to Kaiba*

Kaiba: I just did what the reviewer asked, if you rolled the number of the other, you have to kiss him or her. Mokuba, it's your turn. *gives the die*

Mokuba: *rolls the die* 10

Mai: Put it on the cheek, little one. *Gets a kiss on the cheek from Mokuba* **(He's the youngest, mind you)**

Yugi: I'm next *Rolls the die* 9, sorry Joey.

Joey: Do wat ya have ta do, buddy *Get's kissed on the cheek*

Yugi: Here, Mana. *gives the die*

Mana: Thanks *rolls it* 7 *gives Yugi a kiss on the cheek*

Yugi: O/O

Joey: My turn *Rolls the die* 11, sorry man. *Kisses Ryou on the cheek*

Mai: My turn. 8, ah, no hottie to kiss. *gives Mana a kiss on the cheek*

Ryou: *Rolls the die* 8 *gives Mana a kiss*

Ishizu: 11, here Ryou. *gives him one on the cheek*

Mokuba: Hey Vie, wake up. You're missing the fun.

Me: *Still in a daze*

Mokuba: Big brother, she's gone. Who will babysit me when you're away on business trips?

Seto: She will recover, don't worry, Mokuba.

Serenity: My turn now. *Rolls* 4 *Gives Marik a gentle kiss on the cheek*

Marik: o/o

Zero: My turn. *Looks at Yami, who blushes* 15 *gives her a kiss on the mouth*

Kaiba: GGGGGRRRRRRRR

Yami: *in a squeaky voice* My turn. 14.

Yugi: Like I said earlier, this can't be a coincidence. *Grins*

Kaiba: GRRR

Me: *wakes up from her daze and shakes her head* What happened?

Mokuba: Seto kissed you and you were out and Zero had to kiss Yami and now Yami needs to kiss Zero, because she rolled his number.

Zero: *grins*

Yami: *kisses Zero while blushing*

Tea: Saved the best for last. *rolls the die*

Me: You wish.

Tea: *sighs* 10 *kisses Mai to get it over with and mutters* stupid game.

Me: That was it for now, till next time.


	7. Chapter 7

Bakura: I know she received them, where are they?

Kaiba: *enters the room and sees Bakura looking through some papers* What are you doing?

Bakura: Searching.

Kaiba: Searching for what? If it's for her presents, they're not here and you do know she's at her relatives for the holidays.

Bakura: Yes, I do know that's she's not here and I'm not looking for presents.

Kaiba: Then what are you looking for?

Bakura: I'm looking for her reviews. I know she received some before leaving.

Kaiba: They are in the closet, top shelf and why are you looking for them?

Bakura: *goes to the closet and finds the reviews* Aha, because if she doesn't answer them, we will be stuck here and don't get any peace from those reviewers and their questions.

Kaiba: Good point, but isn't it so, that even we answer them, they keep on sending reviews?

Bakura: Damn, we are screwed *slams his head against the wall*

Kaiba: Since you have the reviews now, let's get them over with.

Bakura: The first one.

**Aqua girl 007  
dares:  
Yami: I dare you to make out with Mana (hey i'm vaseshipper can't help it.)  
Seto: rank each one of the duelists you know best to worst and you have to be 100% honest.  
Bakura: send 4kids to the shadow realm.  
Duke: dance to sexy back.  
Truths:  
Tea: who do like better Yami or Yugi.  
Everyone: omit your crush.**

Bakura: Do you know where everyone is?

Kaiba: They're in the garden, except for Gardner, she's in the basement.

Bakura: Thanks *almost through the door* Basement?

Kaiba: Don't ask. *goes reading the stock market paper*

_After a while_

Bakura, Yami and Marik: STAY AWAY FROM ME! *enters the room running and hides behind the couch*

Kaiba: *turns white as a sheet* Don't tell me, she's wearing pink?

All except Kaiba and Tea: She is.

Yami: Mana, come here.

Mana: Why, prince?

Yami: For this. *holds Mana by her waist and pushes her back and kisses her*

Tea: GRRRR.

The rest: *blinks* Go Yami.

_After 10 minutes_

Marik: Wow, he's still at it.

Yugi: Are they even breathing?

Yami: *stops making out with Mana and smirks*

Mana: *is dazed* Wow.

Kaiba: Trying to beat my record? *at Yami*

Yami: Nope. *sits on the couch and is still smirking*

Yugi: Show off and Kaiba for the dare you need to be really honest.

Kaiba: This is easy. From best to worst: Me, Vie, Yami, Yugi, Yugi's grandfather, Marik, Bakura, Ishizu, Rebecca Hawkins, Odion, Valentine, Mako Tsunami, Wheeler, Bakura, Espa Roba, Devlin, Viviane Wong, Pegasus, Von Schroder, Weevil and Raptor.

Mokuba: That is some list you have there, big brother.

Joey: How come Vie is in tha list, we neva seen her play?

_Somewhere else_

Me: Achoo, I hate it when somebody talks about me.

_Back to the rest._

Yugi: Joey's right, Kaiba.

Mokuba: She was babysitting me one time and I asked if she could play duel monsters and she said that she played it with a friend while back and Seto heard our conversation and challenged her.

Marik: And let me guess, she got beaten?

Kaiba: *is smirking* Wrong, Ishtar.

Joey: She beat you. That would be awesome, kaiba beatin' by a girl.

Mokuba: It was a tie.

All except Kaiba and Mokuba: A TIE! O_O

Bakura: Whatever, I'll be right back, people. *leaves*

Serenity: Why is he leaving?

Yugi: Maybe, because of his dare. *points to the dare*

Ryou: Let this be his Christmas present.

Serenity: If you want to see Duke dance, he's at the new dance studio downtown.

Joey: How do ya know where he is, sis?

Serenity: He asked me if I wanted to come a long, but I declined.

Ryou: Let's continue, shall we? Tea, the first truth is for you.

Tea: I say Yami.

Yami: *turns pale*

Tea: Wh…

BANG

Me: Happy Newyear, guys. I'm back! *Slams the door in Tea's face without knowing*

Everyone except Vie and Tea are celebrating.

Me: *dumb folded* o_O Why are you celebrating? New Year was a few days ago.

Marik: Nothing, we're just glad that you're back. That's all. *guides Vie to a comfy chair*

Me: *not convinced* Yeah right.

Bakura: I'm back. Hi Vie. *walks past her, stops, turns around* VIE?

Me: Hi *waves to him*

Bakura: H-hi.

Me: What were you doing?

Bakura: A request.

Me: Request? Don't tell me tell me that you guys found the reviews.

Kaiba: Actually Bakura did.

Me: *looks at Bakura*

Bakura: *getting uncomfortable* Well, because of your college and that you have a whole month of exams coming up.

Me: So, you thought that you guys do the reviews without me? *sees Bakura nod* Ah, that's sweet. So where were you guys with the reviews?

Yugi: first review, last question, but I think Aqua Girl meant admit your crushes.

Ryou: I think so too.

Joey: Maybe now we can know fo' who, moneybags was buying that rin' fo'.

Me: I'm curious too.

Kaiba: No. next review.

Me: Party Pooper.

**mewstar0013  
Me: whooooo-hoooooo! You added them and they came! This is great! Super! Fanta-  
Yami: calm down, . Your getting off track.  
Me:*takes a deep breath* ok, thanks, Yami. Now, on to the questions and|or dares.  
1. Kaiba: how did you react when you found out Zero and Yami( my Oc) were dating? And, if you didn't find out until just now, how would you react?  
Zero: He'd be pissed off, that's what.  
Yami: Why? H-he doesn't like me, Zero?* eyes get puppy-like and watery*  
Zero: N-no, Yami! It's just that your his rival's granddaughter! You know I love you. More then lifes it's self.  
Yami:*sniffle* R-really?  
Zero:* takes Yami in his arms* I would travle to the ends of the earth just to see your heavenly smile.  
Yami: *Kisses Zero on the cheek and rest in his arms*  
Zero:* gives a rare smile*  
Me: Somebody que the romantic violins!* music starts playing. Well what do ya know. I was only kidding. Anyway back to the Q&D's  
: Same as the first question.  
in the room: who do you guys think would win in a tag Duel? Yugi and Yami or Kaiba and Zero?( p.s Yami has a Chaos-End Dragon Deck and Zero has a either and Disasert(sp?) Dragon Deck or Dragon Fushion Deck)  
Me: Thanks again for letting the two come on. They are a cute couple aren't they? Well, thanks again, dude* sees Zero singing ' it's gonna be me by N'sync to Yami* well what do ya know. ****He kept his promise*smiles***

Me and Yugi:*looking at Kaiba and are grinning*

Kaiba: Stop grinning, you two.

Yugi: Why? I want to know your answer.

Kaiba: I had a feeling those two were dating, by how they reacted, especially the kiss game in the last chapter.

Me: And…?

Kaiba: And, what?

Me: No 'they can't date, because she's Yugi granddaughter' fit?

Kaiba: This isn't Romeo and Juliet, Vie. They can do whatever they want and accept the consequences when they occur.

Me: *claps in her hands and is impressed* Bravo, Seto, bravo.

Kaiba: *rolls eyes* Now your turn, Yugi.

Yugi: I'm not complaining, if they ever get married, Kaiba and I will become relatives. *points to Kaiba*

Kaiba: O_O *mutters* Crap, I forgot about that.

Me: *hears Kaiba's words* Hahaha. Lol.

Bakura: I would say Yugi and Yami.

Marik: Why do you say that?

Bakura: It's that obvious. Yugi always beat Kaiba's butt at duelling, and Yami inherited his gaming genes.

Kaiba: Very funny. *sarcastic*

Marik: Well, I agree about Yugi and Kaiba, but for the kids, a tie.

Serenity: Why a tie for them, Marik?

Marik: They're a couple, it's not like they would like to lose to one or the other.

Me: Good point. And it looks like he can sing like is old man.

Kaiba: Hey, I'm not old.

Me: For us not, but in her story, you're a grandfather.

Mokuba: I wonder what would happen to me in the future, will I get a girlfriend or not.

Me: Mokuba, when the time comes, you will know.

Mokuba: Okay, next review.

**Nightcrawlerlover  
Hey, Yami Yugi,  
If you were to star in a Pepsi commercial with the late, great Ray Charles singing You Got the Right One, Baby (Uh-Huh!), would you do it? And if so, why? I know I would if I was asked to do so.**

Yami: *scratches his head, turns to Vie* Uhm, who was he again? Did he sang a song for Disney?

Me: Wrong blind black guy, that is Stevie Wonder, he's still alive and this is the late Ray Charles. *shows him Ray's photo on the monitor*

Yami: Sorry about the mix up. I would do the commercial, even if it was only to work with a great man in music history.

**Evilgrrlz  
Yo, you've neva heard of you, but we're the evilgrrlz!  
Arya: Bakura, why do you look like a girl?  
Jade: I dare Marik to kiss Bakura. On. The. Lips.  
Ebony: They took the cold medicine hostage... I triple-dog dare Seto Kaiba to throw Yugi out a window.  
Arya: I love you Bakura!  
Jade: I love you Marik!  
Ebony: I love you cold medicine!**

All: O_O

Bakura: I look like a girl? Want some proof that I'm still a boy. *starts pulling off his clothes*

Me: *pulls up a dressing wall* Bakura, I don't mind the view, but there a kids here.

Marik: Do I have to? *gives the puppy eye look*

Me: Marik, that doesn't work on me, just do the dare. *pushes Mokuba out the room*

Mokuba: Hey!

Me: Here, play these. *gives him her XBOX 360 games*

Mokuba: COOL!

Bakura: I hate this dare and those girls.

Marik: Me too, and sorry man. *kisses Bakura on the lips*

Bakura: *after the kiss* Where is the mouth wash?

Me: In the bathroom.

Marik: Ach, I need to wash my mouth with soap. *goes to the bathroom*

Yugi: Uhm, is there a way for a safe landing?

Me: Joey, Tristan and Ryou, you guys, come with me. *goes outside*

_Outside_

Joey: Okay, why are we her'?

Me: Grab this end and pull it near the end of the wall.*gives Joey a part of a safety net and also to the other two* everyone ready? *sees them nod* Pull real hard. *shouts out loud * Seto, you can do your dare.

_Inside_

Yugi: Wait for a moment, Kaiba. *opens the window* There, much better, now you can.

Kaiba: Okay. *grabs Yugi and throws him over his shoulder through the open window*

Yugi: Geronimoooo, ooof. *lands safely in the safety net* That was fun, can I do it again?

Me: When the carnival comes to town, then you can go in the bungee cage.

_All back inside_

Marik: *comes back from the bathroom with Bakura* What did we miss?

Serenity: Kaiba throwing Yugi out of the window.

Marik and Bakura: Damn and we missed it?

Ishizu: It's on tape, guys. *brandishing her camcorder*

Marik: Thanks sis.

Ryou: next review and it's from Vie's friend.

Bakura and Marik: Not her!

**Bobo-is-tha-bomb  
I would love to get into Seto's pants hehehe... But my Duo would be angry then since I'm having his baby! Me and Duo make sexy babies! -Ahem-  
Where was I?  
Bakura, what do you think about the haircut Marloes gave you? -snickers-  
Alright, I'm going to finish watching my movie! Mister Darcy awaitens me!**

Me: Lol, when is that due date of you and Marloes? So I can buy baby presents *whispers* with Seto's creditcard.

Bakura: I can't believe that she is pregnant and also that cousin of hers.

Marik: Mini spawns.

Kaiba: No one gets into my pants.

Me: *snickers and mutters to Ishizu* If we could with those leather pants.

Ishizu: You're right.

Bakura: I. Hate. You. Two! Especially, that cousin of yours for the haircut.

Me: And thank goodness I found a wig with his 'old' hairstyle, so that our eyes don't get hurt and also one for Marik.

Me: And for the sake of our health's, NEXT REVIEW!

**Golden-Black Dragon**

**2 questions for Seto  
1. Why did you die your hair green in Season 0?  
2. Can you explain why your adopted father looks like Josef freaking Stalin?  
The Brooklyn Rage song is awesome.  
2 questions for Tea  
1. How do you feel about Kate from the hit television series "LOST" being essentially a live-action version of you?  
2. What's with you and friendship? Having watched the original series, and had a crush on you, why the friendship?  
Marik, how are you so toned? What gym do you go to anyway?  
And one for Gozaburo: Why do you resemble Josef Stalin? WHY?**

Seto: This question is getting old, like I said in the last chapter, it was a fase.

Me: But you still did it.

Seto: Like I care how that b*****d looked like, I'm just glad that he's gone.

Me: Here, here.

Joey: I'm glad tha' ya like tha song.

Me: Where's Tea?

All:*points to the door*

Me: *looks at the door and sees Tea unconscious* Why is she unconscious?

Kaiba: You hit her really hard, when you came inside.

Me: oh. *gets some smelling salts*

Tea: *wakes up* What happened?

Me:*innocently* Nothing *mutters* much. Well, you have some questions.

Tea: Really, the fans love me.

The boys: Not really.

Tea: *glares at them* I say that even in the real world, there's a bit of me needed and for that I'm happy.

Me: Come on, no one wants a live version of you, we would committing suicide or committing murder.

Marik and Bakura: *clapping their hands* Bravo.

Tea: Humph. There's nothing with me and friendship, but I always need to remind the guys about being friends. You have a crush on me?

Bakura: He said 'had a crush on you', in other words, you're history.

Tea: No, why?

Me: Not answering that.

Marik: *does some poses* You need to stay in shape, when you live in the desert, for survival.

Ishizu: We have a private gym in our home, because when we were young, it was forbidden to go outside, so the men trained there.

Marik: Even now in our new home, Vie, I'll give you the address later *me: thanks*, we have a private gym, because when we go outside, the paparazzi and the fans won't bother us. Kaiba, now I know why you have a fence and a 5 kilometre driveway in front of your mansion.

Kaiba: *reads the newspaper* Less headaches for me that way.

Me: That question stays unanswered, because I have a very good anti-virus on my computer, so that virus can't bother us.

Kaiba: *without looking up from his newspaper* You got that anti-virus, because of whom?

Me: Not from you.

Kaiba: WHAT! Who gave it to you?

Me: The internet.

Mokuba: Owned. Next review.

**Anime OtakuTB15  
Anime Otaku: Too lazy to log in XD!  
Otaku Sama: Read their reactions to your dare?  
Anime Otaku: Yep. XD Though Atem/Yami's reaction was very predictable.  
Otaku Sama: How so, hikari?  
Anime Otaku: I had the exact same reaction XD. Then I thought of just looking at the comments below the videos, displaying the doujinshis. XD  
Otaku Sama: So, what's the dare this time?  
Anime Otaku: I don't know, maybe you should choose one.  
Otaku Sama: Hmmm.I was curious of what would be Yugi and Yami's reaction to cross soul/soul cross but there's no english version of it.  
Anime Otaku: Do you want to see Atem and Yugi puke?  
Otaku Sama: Yes!  
Anime Otaku: Eh? And I thought I was evil. I'm no fan on Yaoi-shippings on Shonen anime series, but that's just me.  
Otaku Sama: Neither am I. I just like to see people scared to death or puking! XD Anyways, here's the link to cross soul.  
1: .com/watch?v=-hjGkAXAIrI&feature=fvw  
2: .com/watch?v=HPQEkyRNMfQ&feature=related  
3: .com/watch?v=S3gzkfnqJYE&feature=related  
4: .com/watch?v=tkavH82V_Z8&feature=related  
Anime Otaku: You know only the first link has it in english, right?  
Otaku Sama: I know! But I think they can tell what's going on without reading the dialogue. XD  
Anime Otaku: Whatever. So long as they know YOU made the dare and I don't get framed for it, I could care less.**

Yami: We've seen those already and I can say they are alright, what do you say, Yugi?

Yugi: I agree with you, Yami and for a moment I had a new hairdo.

Me: That one blond bang of yours that was a bit crooked? *Yugi nods* I thought that was cute.

Yugi: Really?

Me: Yes and also when you kissed your reflection in the mirror that was cute too.

Yugi: Says the yaoi fangirl.

Me: *bows*

Yugi: Oh boy. *mutters* Next review, please.

**Chloe  
Hey Guy****s! I'm back!  
So, yeah, sorry 'bout that seto .. How about "incredibly super hot"? Ya I think that's suits you best ;D  
Anyway,  
So, you said you didn't like tea huh? Too bad ..  
But then again the list of eligible bachelorettes is tight, since the only girls are : Mai valentine, Serenity wheeler, ishizu ishtar and tea gardner ..  
To tell you the truth .. ALL of them aren't good enough for you! But still you WOULD have to choose one of them sooner or later .. Although I don't recommend anyone other than tea .. Cuz the others are just U.G.L.Y ! (No offense ..)  
Anyway, I hope you choose soon!  
Love You LOTS ! **

Me: She has a second review.

**Second review:**

**Chloe  
Hey Guys! I'm Back! Again ..  
Anyway,  
Vie your obviously IN LOVE with seto Kaiba! (And no I will**** not stop calling you that, SETO!)  
But I mean, face it, you have to let him marry, or at least fall in love with some other eligible girl from the ACTUAL series, since its the right thing to do .. (That's why I'm a shipping fan .. *Sigh*)  
Oh ya, and I appreciate it that you made time to write this fic, trust me, I know that collage can be a real handful sometimes ..  
So, good job and keep up the great work! (Flashes an adorable smile)  
Love ya guys!  
(Especially you seto !)**

Kaiba: That's much better to the 'cute' comment, you forgot Vivian Wong and some other females.

Me: GRRRRRR.

Kaiba: I would kill myself and even if Tea was the last female on earth, I would still not go with her and I won't choose you.

Ishizu: I resent that remark!

Serenity: Am I ugly? *Teary eyed*

Ryou: None of the girls here are ugly, except for Tea and Mai.

Tea: Hey!

Bakura: Shut up, Gardner.

Me: So, have a problem with that?

Mokuba: You're admitting that you love my big brother?

Me: Yes, but I'm not like those people with an obsession. *points to Chloe's review*

Mokuba: Point taken.

Kaiba: *shakes head* Maybe this is reason, why I'm still single throughout Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.

Yugi: I'm with you on that.

Me: Thank you for your support, I'm following a medical course in college and it's really hard.

Kaiba: Next review.

**fantasyguardian  
What can I say? Last Chapter was ... (clears her throat) interesting... I kinda felt bad for Seto when he had to squeal like a fangirl...mark the word "kinda". Seto, I respect you and all, but well it was so funny to see you acting like that.  
(Muttering) Espeically, after what you said about me having to save a lot. (In a low dangerous voice) Believe it or not, Seto Kaiba, one thing I learnt from you is seeking revenge, so beware. (Evil smirk) Especially that I am going into the Entertainment field (Video games and all) meaning, you might actually be my opponent one day.  
(Back to normal self) And now turning to JOEY WHEELER, I dare you to get rid of your brooklyn accent and talk in a british accent for the rest of the new chapter. (I really don't know how you're going to do that, but I think Vie is going to have a say in it) And for you, Vie and Seto, I dare Joey to be your butler for the day. ****Enjoy!**

Kaiba: I. Hate. You.

Me: Seto, be careful.

Kaiba: Why would I?

Me:*points to the second part of the review*

Kaiba: Pick a number, it's a LONG waiting list for getting revenge on me and for the entertainment field, good luck, you need.

The rest: *blinks*

Kaiba: I'm serious and I mean it, that business is hard and demanding.

Mokuba: Especially, if you have a multi-billion dollar company.

Joey: Wha' ?

Kaiba: This is going to be fun.

Me: Ryou?

Ryou: Joey, you need to pronounce it as what and not wha'.

Joey: Oh man, this cannot getting' any worse.

Kaiba: Oh, it does, Wheeler, it does.

Joey: *reads the last part of the review* NO WAY, THAT I'M GOING TO BE A BUTLER FOR MONEYBAGS!

Kaiba: That's mister Kaiba to you, Wheeler.

Me: *drinking tea with Ryou and Mokuba* Poor Joey.

Ryou: At least he didn't have the Brooklyn accent when he shouted.

Joey: Anything else, SIR?

Kaiba: I'm liking this. Yes, wear this. *gives Joey a butler outfit*

Joey: Right away, sir. *leaves to get changed*

Me: You're enjoying this too much, huh?

Kaiba: Every second of it.

Joey: *after changing* Is there something else, sir? *sighs*

Kaiba: I think Vie and Mokuba need some to eat with their drinks, bring them some.

Joey: Yes, sir. *goes to the kitchen to get some sweets*

Me: At least it wasn't a dog suit and act like a dog.

Yugi: Here, here.

**AmICrazy97  
HI! Me again! I have dares!  
Dare 1:Marry me Bakura!  
Dare 2:Marik make out with Ryou for at least 1min.  
Dare 3:For anyone,kill Tea!I hate her guts.**

Joey: Here are your sweets, ma'am. *sigh*

Me: This is the last review, Joey.

Joey: Really? *sees Vie nod* Thank goodness.

Kaiba: Wheeler, come here, I have a job for you to do.

Joey: Coming, sir. *thinking: this is the last review, hang in there, man*

Bakura: I would marry you, but I like those twins more.

Marik: What is it with people who want me to kiss doppelgangers? First Bakura and now Ryou.

Ryou: Oh bugger.

Me: Who has the stopwatch?

Bakura: I do. And Marik, the minute starts now.

Marik:*starts kissing Ryou*

_After one minute_

Marik: I'm glad that's over. *wipes mouth*

Ryou: Ri roo* *is brushing his teeth* (me too)

Bakura: *looks at Vie*

Me: Why are you looking at me for?

Bakura: You're the authoress.

Me: That didn't stop you for sending 4Kids to the Shadowrealm.

Bakura: You know about that? *sweatdrops*

Me: I can read, dumbo and you need their permission. *points to Kaiba, Yami and Marik*

Bakura: Can I?

Kaiba and Yami: YES!

Marik: Only if I join you.

Tea: Can I have say to this?

All: NO!

Tea: You are cruel.

Me: You just noticed that?

Bakura: Get Set.

Marik: Ready.

Both: GO! *goes of chasing Tea*

Tea: ! *Goes of running for her safety*

Me: That's the end of this chapter, see ya'll next time, bye *waves*

Joey: Thank goodness, I can finally getting rid of this thing. *goes pulling off his butler outfit*


	8. Chapter 8

Bakura: Grrrrr.

Me: Zzzz. *Sleeping like a baby.*

Kaiba:*Walks in* What's wrong?

Bakura: She is. *Pointing at a sleeping Vie*

Kaiba: *Looks over to Vie and then back at Bakura, crosses his arms* And why is that wrong?

Bakura: She has review papers in her hand and I can't get them out of her grip.

Kaiba: The great thief king Bakura can't get some papers from a sleeping girls grip, hilarious. *Sits down at Vie's desk and boots her computer*

Bakura: Oh shut up, Kaiba and what are you doing?

Kaiba: Didn't it ever occur to you to look at her review page of this Q&A?

Bakura: $&#§£µ *Is pissed off*

Kaiba: *smirks* Here's the first review

**Aqua girl 007  
Truths:  
Everyone: admit your crushes (expect the author of this story.) You have to say your crush no matter what this time, if you don't you'll be sent to the shadow realm. (smirks)  
Dares:  
Bakura: send the first person you see to the shadow realm.  
Joey: put on the dog suit.  
Yami: mind crush Kaiba agian.**

Bakura: Admit my crushes, easy, me…

Kaiba: *Rolls eyes* Typical.

Bakura: You didn't let me finish, the twins Chy and Jeni, I miss those girls. What about you, eternal bachelor of Domino. Who is your crush?

Kaiba: This keeps between you and me and someone here needs to wake up for the dares. *Goes to Vie, kneels down and kisses her on the lips like sleeping beauty and goes back to Vie's desk*

Bakura: O_O W-w-what? Her?

Me: *Wakes up and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes* What's going on?

Bakura: *looks at Vie, who is now awake* O_O

Kaiba: You need to bring Wheeler and Yami her for some dares.

Me: Okay, -yawn- be right back. *Leaves*

Bakura: I thought only her cell phone could wake her up.

Kaiba: You thought wrong and if I find out that you told someone about this, you are deader than dead.

Bakura: Okay, my lips are sealed for that.

Joey: Lips ar' sealed of wha'?

Kaiba and Bakura: Not you damn business, Wheeler!

Bakura: Send the first person I see to the Shadow Realm? Cool!

Me: *covers Bakura's eyes quickly with a blind fold*

Bakura: Hey! What's the big idea?

Me: It's for our protection.

Bakura: You don't want me to send someone to the realm?

Me: Yep, because it could also be I and then you're all stuck here.

Bakura: Damn! _

Me: We could use this dare as a trump card if there's someone who is really annoying or we don't want him or her here. Deal?

Bakura: Deal.

Joey: No way! Not again. *Crosses his arms and turns his back*

Me: Only for a minute, then you can throw the suit away.

Joey: Give me a dam' good reason. *turns towards the author **(bad idea)***

Me: *Gives the puppy eyes of doom look at Joey*

Joey: Not Tha eyes. 'Kay, I'll do it. Jus' stop wit' tha eyes. *Grabs the suit and goes to a room to change*

After a moment Joey comes back changed in a dog suit.

Joey: I hope ya happy now, Vie.

Me: I hope Aqua girl is.

Kaiba: NO!

Yami: I don't have a reason to do that. The last time was because he was an egoistical bastard.

Joey: He still is.

Me: But nicer.

Mokuba: I don't want a vegetated brother again *teary eyed*.

Me: There, there, Mokuba. It won't happen again. *Gives him a hug*

**Myacoo****  
Question: This is for bakura why do you put up with your yami.. you are so strong i would have comited suiside  
good luck...  
P.S. i dare you to kiss marik Hahaha**

hay i am back sorry sorry for the last onr i ment bakura's good self for the question BP  
Luv you bakura sexy as ever "huggles"  
seto sorry man but you suck at dual monster you have been beaten so many time lol  
Ryou: I thought about suicide a lot in the beginning, but because of Bakura I don't have to deal with bullies anymore.

Bakura: *still wearing the blind fold, nods* … Hey, you were using me.

Ryou: You were using my body, equivalent exchange.

Me: LOL, a Fullmetal Alchemist line.

Bakura: Oh damn, I'm glad that I don't have to see this.

Marik: Are you ready, Bakura? *snickers*

Me: *whispers* What are you up to?

Marik: *whispers back* You'll see. *holds up a puppy and let it lick Bakura on the lips*

The rest: HAHAHAHAHA!

Bakura: Aargh, Marik, you're history. *takes off the blind fold and runs after Marik*

Marik: Hahaha.

Puppy: Arf.

Me: I knew, it can be distracting about who is who, when they look the same and have the same name. I'll tell him that you find him sexy when he comes back.

Kaiba: I'm over it.

The rest: It's a miracle! Let's celebrate!

Me: I'm getting the champagne.

Mokuba: But I'm underage.

Yami: For this time only, you can drink the champagne.

Me: Everyone, grab a glass and I'm making a toast, that Seto is finally over his becoming number one again after trying to beat Yugi in a dual after like a zillion times.

The rest: Here, here.

Kaiba: *Rolls his eyes* And don't call me Seto!

**Dragon Master10001  
****Oh yes. This shall be interesting. Let me just say that I am also a yaoi fangirl as well. (:  
Anyway, Yami, I find that you are an awesome character. I am actually thinking of cosplaying as you at an anime convention that is coming up in four months. Despite that you are sexy, I just love how you protect Yugi however you can. (:  
Kaiba... I love you and I think you're hot, but I won't glomp you or do anything stupid. Not like that at all. Plus I love your deck, especially the Blue Eyes White Dragons. I actually have a Blue Eyes as my wallpaper on my laptop. (: I also like how you do whatever you can to protect your brother.  
Bakura, hot as fuck hands down, but not as hot as Kaiba, sorry. I do like how you are vengeful and merciful. I am like that too, but only to people who deserve it… Like my ex-boyfriend, but I won't go into detail about that. Here is a new trench coat for you to hide your weapons… but there are new weapons in there like a fully loaded glock, a dagger, a butcher knife, and metal hammer. Enjoy (: They were mine and let me just say that my ex never made it back to school…  
Anyway, here are some dares and/or questions…  
Kaiba and Yami: I dare you both to make out for a good ten minutes. (;  
Anzu: I find that you're pretty cool, but you just piss me off with the many friendship crap. Why do you always lecture on friendship?  
Bakura: Will you be my partner in crime?  
Jounouchi and Yūgi: I dare you two to kiss each other. (:  
Malik: Will you be my friend? I find you an awesome character.  
Mai: I love your style in clothes. Will you go shopping with me one day?  
That's it… for now. I have an awesome dare for Kaiba and Yami for the next chapter. I won't say it or hint anything now, but let me just say that every Prideshipping fan will love it. ****Haha.**

Me: YAOI RULES!

Yami: Thank you.

Kaiba: *smirks*

Me: Me too, and I have also a Blue eyes dual card.

Kaiba: That's impossible.

Me: You forgot, Seto, that in my world there are more then 3 dual card of the Blue eyes White Dragon.

Kaiba: Damn.

Me: LOL

Bakura: Nice, now I can use them on Marik for practice.

Marik: *Gulp and looking very pale*

Me: *is in yaoi heaven*

Kaiba and Yami: Why us?

Me: Do the dare *holds up a stopwatch*

Kaiba: Here goes nothing * holds Yami by his waist and kisses him on the mouth*

Yami: *kisses him back*

Kaiba: *pulls Yami closer and deepens the kiss*

Marik: *to Vie* Are you timing this?

Me: *shakes her head* Nope, I'm filming this.

Marik: But that's a …

Me: Nope, it's a camera in disguise.

Marik: You're enjoying this, aren't you?

Me: Yes, a lot.

An hour later.

Kaiba and Yami: *stops making out, both panting hard*

Kaiba: I'll be right back *goes to the bathroom*

Yami: Me too *leaves in the other direction*

Me: *fanning herself and is in yaoi paradise*

Marik: *mutters* Yaoi obsessed girls.

Tea: Because of the boys, they needed to be reminded why they are friends.

Bakura: It depends on what crime. *is brandishing his new weapons and is looking in Mariks direction*

Marik: Why are you looking at me for?

Bakura: *smirks*

Joey: Not again. Sorry buddy.

Yugi: Just get this over with *gets kissed on the lips*

Joey: Why ar' ther' yaoi obsessed fangurls?

Marik: Thank you for finding me awesome and I would like to be your friend.

Mai: When is the best day for you, hun?

Me: That reminds me. *grabs Kaiba's wallet*

Kaiba: Give back my wallet.

Me: I'll borrow this for the moment.

Kaiba: Why do need my wallet?

Me: I need it to buy some baby presents.

Kaiba: Is it for your niece?

Me: Nope.

Kaiba: Then for who are you buying gifts for?

Me: Do you remember Marloes and Kimmie-chan.

Kaiba: Grrrr.

Me: Good you remembered them.

Bakura: Don't tell me that their spawn are about to be born.

Me: Yep, Marloes is already in labour.

Bakura: NOOOO!

Me: *Sticks out tongue*

Kaiba: *smirks* Is that a promise?

Me: O/O

Yami: *reads the rest of the review* Oh Ra, no.

Me: *reads the last part* Really? *Starry eyes and looks lovingly at Yami and Kaiba*

The two mentioned: Oh no, her yaoi loving side is coming up again and why us?

**Nightcrawlerlover  
Hey, Joey,  
I myself think you're really good-looking, and I would definitely tell Kaiba off for calling you a "loser" (and I dislike that word) and a "dog". You're none of those things. You're a winner, a great duelist, and a great guy overall.  
If you had met the late, great singer Selena Quintanilla-Perez (April 16, 1971 – March 31, 1995), who was known simply as Selena, I think you would've become a fan of hers. My two favorite songs by her are I Could Fall In Love and Dreaming of You. They're so beautiful! :) (Here's what I got from Wikipedia about her.)  
Selena was a Mexican American singer-songwriter. She was named the "top Latin artist of the '90s" and "Best selling Latin artist of the decade" by Billboard, for her fourteen top-ten singles in the Top Latin Songs chart, including seven number-one hits. The singer also had the most successful singles of 1994 and 1995, "Amor Prohibido" and "No Me Queda Más". She was called "The Queen of Tejano music" and the Mexican equivalent of Madonna. Selena released her first album, Selena y Los Dinos, at the age of twelve. She won Female Vocalist of the Year at the 1987 Tejano Music Awards and landed a recording contract with EMI a few years later. Her fame grew throughout the early 1990s, especially in Spanish-speaking countries.  
Selena was murdered at the age of 23 by Yolanda Saldívar, the president of her fan club.  
That's so sad. I miss her every moment of every day. :'( I'm sure that you, Yami Yugi, Tea, Serenity, Tristan, Bakura and Marik miss her as well. I hope you guys are keeping her memory alive. I know I most certainly am. :)  
Anyway, I published a oneshot about Selena; it's called "The Queen of Tejano Music". I dedicated it to her memory. In it, Yami Yugi goes to Selena's funeral, pays his respects and also attends the trial of her killer Yolanda Saldivar, where he thinks that if Selena's murder had happened when he was Pharaoh, he would've sent Yolanda to the dungeon.**

Joey: Thanks, for tha' an' think ya right 'bout these thin's.

Me: I remember her. I was still living in the Netherlands when that happened, I was 9 years old. Too bad that she was killed. I think it's still a mystery why she was killed. I've read your story and I think it is good and I think that Yami would send her to the Shadow Realm, then the dungeon.

**Chloe  
Hey guys!  
So yeah, that chapter was great! *expressions turn sad and puppy-dog like* (Not including the fact that seto said he wasn't going to choose me .. *tears fill eyes*)  
*blinks away tears*  
Anywho, I have a dare for seto:  
- can you please pound joey so hard that he can hardly breathe! (Smirks evilly) *clears throat*  
And I have a question for vie:  
WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD YOU HATE TEA!  
(I know her friendship preaches are incredibly annoying, but can you please at least TRY to accept her, just like how I accepted serenity .. *growls* .. *clears throat* never mind that ..)  
Note to author:  
So, thanks again for making the time to update!  
*tosses a cookie*  
So, see ya guys in the next chapter!  
*flashes an adorable smile* :D  
Love ya ! :***

Me: Boxing match!

*boxing ring appears with Kaiba and Joey sitting in opposites corners*

Joey: Kaiba, isn't ther' normaly a girl walking around with a sign every round?

Kaiba: You're right, Wheeler. *Looks at Vie*

Me: No way, I'm not wearing a bathing suit with high heels for men's entertainment.

Kaiba: Be right back. *Drags Vie with him*

*After a while Kaiba returns with Vie dressed in a blue bathing suit, matching stockings and heels.*

Me: I. HATE. YOU, KAIBA!

Bakura and Marik: *Wolf whistles*

Me: You guys are so dead with Kaiba. Yugi, Yami, Ryou and Joey; PUT A SOCK IN IT!

The four mentioned: O_O *all with nose bleeds*

Me: *grits her teeth* Get this show on the road. * goes away to change back into her own clothes*

Joey: *is in fighting stand* Bring it on, moneybags.

Kaiba: You're on, mutt.

-DING- *and the fight starts*

*after 5 rounds* (I don't know how long these rounds last)

Me: They're still at it? *is impressed*

Bakura: Yep and they're not giving up.

Me: I'm going back to the reviews.

Bakura: Okay. *goes back at watching the match*

Me: I'm not the only one who hates Tea, AmICrazy97 hates her too and why I hate her, is for me to know and for you to never find out. Thanks for the cookie.

**cheetahluv16  
Me: Yeah, so, I'm afraid of Bakura, so I'm going to have my OC Lila review instead. That way she can take the blame if something goes wrong! Oh, just to warn you, she's insane.  
Lila. I'm NOT insane! I'm special in disturbing ways!  
ANYWAYS Seto Kaiba, if you had to choose between 100 Blue-Eyes White Dragon cards or Mokuba's happiness, which would you choose?  
Mokuba, I just wanna say you're REALLY cute! ^^ -gives lollipop-  
Yugi, how long is your hair when it's watered down and straightened? I mean, it looks HUGE!  
Joey, how old are you?  
Tristan, WHY have you changed so much from how you were in season Zero?  
Marik, do you use the Millenium Rod for, uh, "other" things? I mean, it's pretty suggestive, the name and shape...  
Bakura, how do I get the voices in my head to stop talking me? They tell me bad things...  
One last thing, tell me your favorite animals. This is to everyone.**

Me: Bakura, you have a review.

Bakura: *Is watching the fight and doesn't hear Vie calling*

Me: Men and fighting. * grabs Bakura*

Bakura: Hey, I was watching the game.

Me: Quit whining and stop this match because the fighters are needed for the questions.

Bakura: Why me?

Me: You don't get killed for intervening.

Bakura: ¬_¬ Lucky me. *stops the fight without getting hurt*

Me: Lucky bastard.

Joey: Why did ya stop us fo', Vie?

Me: The review and Seto, the first one is for you.

Kaiba: …

Mokuba: *Looks at his brother for his answer*

Joey: I'll bet his goin' fo' the cards

Bakura and Marik: You're on.

Kaiba: Mokuba's happiness.

Joey: Damn.

Mokuba: o/o *blushes* T-thanks

Me: Sorry, Yugi *uses the showerhead to make Yugi's hair wet*

Yugi: None taken. *spits some water out of his mouth*

Me: *Pulls out a ruler* His hair 30 cm, almost long as mine.

Tristan: I didn't changed that much.

Kaiba: *whispers* I blame brain surgery.

Me: *whispers back* Me too.

Marik: I'm not like that. O/O

Bakura: *evil grin* Then why are you blushing?

Marik: Sick, perverted people. *walks away*

Bakura: Marik, don't forget the ROD.

Marik: *in the distance* SHUT UP!

Bakura: You just ignore them, that's what I do.

Me: Favorite animal? Dolphins, tigers, panda's, phoenixes and dragons.

Kaiba: Dragons.

Mokuba: Dragons and panda's.

Yugi: Parrots.

Bakura: Snakes.

Joey: Dogs.

Kaiba: Because you're one.

Joey: Shut up, moneybags.

Tristan: Monkeys. What? *looks at the gang*

The gang: Nothing.

Yami: Tigers.

Tea: Unicorns.

Me: That's all for now, see ya next time. *Waves to the readers*


	9. Chapter 9

Bakura: Where is she?

Kaiba: Whom? *is reading the stock market newspaper* **(I've noticed that I use these two a lot as an intro for my chapters)**

Bakura: Vie, that's who.

Kaiba: Not here, apparently. *still reading the paper*

Bakura: Duh, I know that, but I wanted to know where she is.

?: She's under my control.

Bakura and Kaiba are looking up and looking around

Bakura: Who said that?

?: Me!

Bakura: Who is this me?

Kaiba: I think I found it. *points to the floor*

Bakura: *sees to what Kaiba is pointing* Not you again.

Kaiba: You know him?

Bakura: Sadly yes.

The for mentioned "it": And I know him and some others too.

Kaiba: A talking squirrel, that's impossible.

"The talking squirrel": My name is Treize Kushrenada and you will obey me. **(I blame kimmie for this, with her dutch story: animemachine 3: the consequences. It gave me the idea to bring this guy in the chapter)**

Kaiba: *cocks an eyebrow* I obey no one, but me.

Bakura: Except for his little brother with the puppy eye look and a certain brunette authoress.

Kaiba: SHUT UP!

Treize: So, then you two are lovers.

Kaiba: WHAT?

Bakura: Kaiba, don't be embarrassed, you can tell us the truth.*smirks*

Kaiba and 'Treize': What truth?

Bakura: Don't be shy, Kaiba. We know that you want to -WHAM-

Kaiba: *throws away a giant mallet and turns to Treize the squirrel* May I ask why you think that the authoress and I are lovers?

Treize: Well, at the camp at night, she talks sometimes in her sleep and she saimmmmmm

Me: There you are, Treize. Back to the cage, I don't know how you escaped from it. *walks away with the squirrel tightly bound and looks over her shoulder* I'll be right back with the reviews and wake Bakura up, will ya, Seto.

Kaiba: *wakes Bakura with a stomp to his stomach* Bakura, you need to tell me what happened at that camp.

Bakura: Why should I?

Me: I'm back and here's the first review.

**fantasyguardian  
I kinda feel sorry for Joey...And I agree with Vie. I HATE Tea. Mai is cool...serentiy is a too innocent, so I don't like her that mush.  
Anyway, I have a question for everyone, name your favourite video game!  
And vie, thanks for updating. Have a chocolate cookie!**

Me: Thanks for agreeing with me.

Kaiba: You don't have to feel sorry for the mutt.

Me: ⌐_⌐

Bakura: I like the games where you can kill people. **(don't ask)**

Kaiba: I don't need to, because I make them.

Me: I like RPG games, no problem and thanks for the cookie and it's my favorite flavor too. =^_^=

**Dragon Master10001  
Hey everyone. I'm baaaaack! :D  
To author and Kaiba: What can I say? The BEWD is awesome! :D  
Bakura: I see you like those new weapons. Haha. And the crime can be murder and stealing.  
Anzu: That may be true, but they are reminded constantly of it.  
Jounouchi: What's wrong with kissing other guys?  
Yugi: You are so adorable! Can I hug you?  
Malik: I will protect you! :D  
Mai: Any day besides Tuesday, Friday and the weekend. I have work those days. ):  
Now, the dare that every has been waiting for...  
Yami and Kaiba: I dare you both to go on a romantic date and have some "fun" afterwards. (;  
That's it... for now d;**

Kaiba and me: They sure are! *talking in stereo and look at each other and turns away*

Me: And he's the reason that I have now 2 gigantic BEWD plushies, one is almost as tall as me (1m75) and the other is at Kaibaland, because it couldn't fit in my house. Talk about enormous ego's.

Kaiba: I don't have an ego.

Me: Yeah right and I'm pregnant with your kid.

Bakura: So you two actually did do the horizontal tango. -WHAM- *got hit with a frying pan* **(I watched too much Hetalia before writing this)**

Bakura: What gives? *A big bump is forming in his head from where the frying pan hit his head*

Me: Just answer the review.

Kaiba: O_O

Bakura: She must be on her month.

Kaiba: *nods*

Me: I've heard that.

Bakura and Kaiba: GULP

Bakura: You can always give me more weapons, hmmm, murder and stealing, eh. Welcome partner. *holds out his hand for a handshake*

Anzu: Hmmpf.* crosses her arms and turns her head*

Jounouchi: Maybe it's nothin' wrong for ya seein' two guys kissin', but for me it's weird, I like gals.

Yugi: Thanks o/o. *opens his arms* Give me that hug.

Marik: How can you protect me? You're his new partner. TT_TT

Mai: Let's go shopping Wednesday, then we can show off our new clothes to the boys the next day. What ya say, doll?

Yami and Kaiba: Do we have to?

Me: *Holding the frying pan* Yes!

The two mentioned men: GULP!

Kaiba: Let's go, Yami

Yami: Yes.

Both men leave to go on their 'date'.

Me: Roland?

Roland: Yes, miss Vie?

Me: Take this camera and film everything. *gives him the camera and shoves him out the door*

Roland: But, miss Vie.

Me: No buts, go

Marik: What is it with you and hentai?

Me: Not hentai, yaoi, and you can't get enough of it. While we are waiting for them to return, let's answer some reviews

Marik: …

**Aqua girl 007  
Dares:  
Yugi: Make out with Anzu!  
Bakura: the first celebrity you see or hear about to the shadow realm.  
Joey: Sing Brooklyn Rage!  
Marik: Do a motorcycle trick.  
Tristan: quote Yugioh Abridged.  
Yami: Go on a date with Mana!  
Truths:  
Yami: Say who your true love or crush is; if you say it's yourself, the love of duel monsters or something like that, you'll be sent to the shadow realm. (smirks)  
Bakura: What is your darkest secret, you'll be sent to the shadow realm if you don't say it.  
Everyone: what is your favorite movie? (No. The Yugioh movies don't count).**

Yugi: …

Ryou: Yugi, are you alright? You look ghastly pale.

Yugi:*runs to the authoress and clings to her shirt* Please, don't make me go on a date with her, please. *cries* TT_TT

Me: Don't worry, Yugi. You don't have to go on one with her.

Yugi: *sniffing* T-thanks.

Tea: You don't have a say to this!

Me: Yes, I do, because I'm the authoress.

Bakura and Marik: Owned

Bakura: The first celebrity? Hmmm *hears on the radio a Justin Bieber song* Be right back and dragonmaster10001, this is your first kill, come on.

Me: *as a narrator* Will this be the end of Justin Bieber, stay tuned for the next episode. *back to normal* This reminds me of a video I've seen on youtube with Germany from Hetalia throwing an hand grenade and an exploding Justin Bieber **(here's the link: **_**.com/watch?v=5HOgKXea2fg**_** and yes I watch too much Hetalia)**

Kaiba: Were back.

Both Yami and Kaiba are looking flustered and wearing disheveled clothes.

Me: I see, you liked your 'date'?

Kaiba and Yami: *if looks could kill, I would be dead now*

Me: I guess not.

Joey: I already sang it.

Kaiba: Do not bring it back up. *is having a flashback and shudders*

Marik: I love too. *goes to his bike and first does some wheelies and rides to a ramp and does wheelies while going of the ramp and survives*

Bakura: Show off

Marik: You're just jealous.

Tristan: What quote? *receives a piece of paper*

Me: Read the line written on it.

Tristan: *Reads the paper and is confused*

Me: Read the damn line already.

Tristan: My hair gives me super strength. I don't get.

Me: You don't have to.

Yami: I'll be glad too. Mana, let's go. *grabs Mana and ran outside*

The rest: *blinks*

Me: There's a truth for him, pff.*grabs her cell and calls Yami on his*

Yami: With Yami, what is it, Vie.

Me: You have a truth to answer.

Yami: Oh, that truth *is blushing, but how can we know, we're talking on the phone* It's Mana.

The rest: That is a surprise!

Over the phone: Mana: Really, my prince, because I have a confession too.

Everyone comes closer with their heads to the phone to hear the confession better.

Mana: I love you too, Yami.

Phone on Yami's side: Beep… beep… beep

Bakura: About a damn bloody time.

Me: A second couple in this fic.

Marik: Don't you mean three?

Me: Three? Who is a couple here too then?

Marik: Well ymmpfff *is getting gagged by Kaiba*

Kaiba: Don't you dare say it, if you value your life.

Marik: *just nods*

Me: o_O

Bakura: *is blushing* my darkest secret.

Yugi: Are you blushing? Then it must be a very good secret. *grins*

Bakura: No, I'm not blushing and shut up.

Ryou: Tell the secret or we keep pestering you for it. **(it's the quiet ones, that you need to watch out for)**

Bakura: I really wear bunny pj's.

Me: Knew it!

The rest: Hahahahahahaha

Bakura: *Is totally embarrassed* Shut up!

Me: Police Academy, all the movies. I've only seen The Pyramid of Light, which I have on DVD.

Kaiba: Don't have the time to watch movies.

Bakura and Marik: *simultaneously* The Texas Chainsaw massacre.

Me: So that's where my DVD went.

Yugi and Ryou: The Indiana Jones movies.

Joey: American Pie

Me: *starts singing* My, my, miss American pie, lalalalalala

Tristan: George of the jungle.

Mokuba: Huh?

Me: Don't ask, but I think it's because of the gorilla.

Tristan: What?

Mokuba and Vie: Nothing

**Yami Amethyst Rose  
Hiya, this is Yami Amethyst Rose(or YAR for short), and i have so many questions to ask, but I think my OCs should ask them instead before me.  
my: Oh my. I can't decide which one to ask.  
Maria: So long as you keep off Seto; he's mine.  
YAR: Maria, we been through this like a million times...-.- you cannot claim him as your own!  
Maria: Screw you! He's mine, AND mine alone!  
Alaean: Remind me why you had her in the Shadow Realm...  
YAR: That later, questions now.  
Amy: These are my questions to the following people-  
Bakura:  
1) You know, your hairstyle reminds of bunny ears(if you deny, then I'm daring you to become one for rest of this chapter and the next) xD  
2) What's with the obsession with knives? Did you swallow one during your childhood?  
Yami:  
1) You're like the totally awesome guy that I want to be with! Maybe...*blush*...I could be with you...  
2) Do you like Yugi as: a brother or lover?  
3) I dare you to hit Tea with this lovely hammer *waves giant anime hammer in the air* every time she says the word 'friendship'.  
Seto:  
1) How many hours do you spend with your brother? Seriously?  
2) I dare you to dress as a neko for the remainder of the chapter. (Don't try to glare at me; it won't work)  
Alaean: Maria can't ask her questions 'cause it clearly involves her killing everyone else and kidnapping Seto to deserted island, so we sent her to the Shadow Realm in advance.  
YAR: Couldn't you sent her towards your world, Ala?  
Alaean: And have Ratchet yell at me for putting a psychotic girl near him? I don't think so!  
YAR: Time for my questions then.  
Serenity:  
1) I dare you to make out with Seto for twenty minutes(sorry, avid Silentshipping fan here)((Oh, and if Joey intervines, he's gonna be Seto's butler again))  
2) How does being a sweet angel with all of the good genes(no offense Joey), also being the hardest considering almost every guy wants to date you, even though they're walking into their deaths from your brother?  
*hears explosion from outside*  
MUAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Amy: OH crap, my sadistic godsister Terra's gone loose again. Hopefully, she doesn't go on a murder spree.  
Alaean: Doesn't she eat something that was part of a man?  
Amy: Let's just say that 'part' is also of where most girls would kick them at.  
Alaean: *turns deathly pale* No wonder Ratchet doesn't want her around...  
YAR: Quick, let's find her before she targets the cast. She has this "thing" against CEOs and other types I won't even describe.**

Me: *looking dangerously at Maria* Grrrrr

Yugi: Please calm down, Vie.

Bakura: You do know that Denial isn't just a river in Egypt.

Me: Shut up.

Bakura: About the hair thing, yeah I know already. The knifes they're very useful and easy to hide when on crimes.

Yami: Sorry to disappoint, but I'm taken *blushing* and I think Yugi is more like a younger brother.

Me: YAR, is also possible for us too to hit her with the mallet?

Tea: GULP!

Kaiba: Don't call me Seto! Because of my work, I have less time for spending time with Mokuba

Me: *holding cat ears*

Kaiba: Give me those ears

Me: *smiles happily and puts the ears on Kaiba's head*

Serenity: I-I can't *sees the authoress glaring daggers at her* **(found a loop hole for that one)**

Me: Grrrrrrrr

Bakura: *whispering to Marik * she is really in denial if she denies this.

Marik: *nods*

Serenity: They do?

Everyone: *face faulted and hears the explosion*

The men present: *turns pale*

Kaiba: O_O *is paler then the wall*

Me: Seto?


	10. Chapter 10

Treize the squirrel: I'm back and no one can stop me to become the greatest leader of the world once again.

Somewhere else

Me: Where is he gone to this time? *is crouching on the floor looking for something*

Bakura: *walks in the room and sees the authoress on the floor looking* Why are you on the floor? Not that I mind, of course. *Gets hit with a frying pan*

Me: Hentai! I'm looking for that damn squirrelized Treize!

Bakura: What! I thought you had him in a cage?

Me: I did and somehow he escaped from that cage.

Bakura: He's worser then that braided guy and me.

Me: You mean Duo?

Bakura: *nods*

In another dimension.

Duo: ACHOO!

Quatre: Bless you

Duo: Thanks buddy

Quatre: No problem

Back to our dimension.

Me: I give up. He's untraceable. *gets up and goes to sit on the couch*

Bakura: The squirrel left the building.

Me: Not funny, Bakura. It's already bad enough that he escaped, if it wasn't for your lame jokes.

Bakura: He's not the only one missing.

Me: Huh? *looks around the room* You're right, Seto isn't here, normally he comes in here together with you.

Bakura: Knowing him, he's probably in a meeting.

Me: True, but still.

**Nighie  
Can you add a random female theif in there. I want to see the reactions. You make it anything you like. Please *Brings in a five year old with puppy dog eyes* Aslo can Bakura send Jack Smith the womanizer and Gabby Bordband (She's british) into the shadow realm and give him ten chances to kill whoever he wants 10 times.  
Questions  
YMARIK:Can I join the evil council?  
Tea:What's the longest time you've spent not doing anything that has something to do with friendship? Be honest or I'll kill you slowly.  
Atem:What would you do if you were a theif?  
BAKURA: Can you teach me how to steal better? I'm a kelptomanic I can't help it!  
Dares  
Everyone: Let Vie do what ever she wants with you for 30minutes.  
Bakura and Marik:Torture Tea for as long as you want.  
Joey: Take classes from Ryou on how to be british.  
Atem: Go back in time and kill your farther.  
Thnx  
Nighie *Disapears into the night on the winged Dragon of Ra***

Me: The puppy eye look doesn't work on me.

Bakura: A female thief? I only know one and that is Klatise.

Me: Klatise? Who's she?

Bakura: She proclaimed to be the Queen of thieves in my day.

Me: And?

Bakura: The best partner I had in ages

Me: Let me guess? In bed?

Bakura: *grins*

Me: *roll eyes* men

Bakura: Give me their pictures and then I will send them to the Shadow Realm.

Me: You really like to send people to the Realm, aren't you?

Bakura: I can't send either of you guys to the Realm, so I'm happy with the people they want to get rid of.

Me: Bakura, can you bring nutcase here for his question from the Realm.?

Bakura: Be right back

Me: *pondering* Where could that squirrel be?

After a while

Bakura: Were here.

Yami Marik: What do you want, girl?

Me: You have a question.

Y Marik: Only the ones faithful to me can join the council. Was that it?

Me: Yes and bye bye.

Y Marik: Stupid girl

Me: I heard that.

Tea: hmmpfff

Me: Still giving us the silent treatment, huh?

Bakura: I think since last chapter till now that she didn't talk about friendship.

Yami: A thief? Me? No way!

Bakura: You would make a lousy thief.

Yami: No comment

Bakura: I would love to, when is the best time to teach you?

Everyone but the authoress: WHAT!

Me: *sparkly eyes*

Kaiba: What's going on? I can hear you idiots a mile away.

Bakura: We have to do what Vie wants for 30 minutes.

Kaiba: What! O_O

Yugi: That's what we said.

Vie: Joey and Tristan, you guys are going to wash all the windows in this building.

Joey and Tristan: Why us?

Me: Because I said so and they must be spotless. Bakura, you and Ryou are in charge for making diner. Yugi and Yami, you guys are doing all the laundry and Seto, you're coming with me. *is dragging Kaiba outside*

Kaiba: Hey, let go of my arm.

Me: See ya later, guys.

Bakura: Someone is getting lucky

Ryou: Bakura, get your mind out of the gutter and back to business

After a while

Ryou: Everything is done, but Vie and Kaiba aren't here yet.

Marik: Maybe Vie is on a shopping spree using Kaiba's credit card for baby gifts for her little cousin and Kimmie's and Marloes' babies.

Bakura: Spawns of the devil, that's what they are. *goes to the door to leave* O_O

Behind the door

Me: Yay! All these presents for my little niece and Kimmie and Marloes' babies.

Kaiba: I still don't know why you used my money.

Me: If that's making a dent in your wallet.

Kaiba: Pfff

Me: *getting emotional* I'm glad for my sister, Kimmie and Marloes for having a child.

Kaiba: You really like children, huh

Me: Yeah

Kaiba: Don't you want to have children of your own,

Me: Yeah, I do, but I…

Kaiba: Vie *leaning closer to the authoress*

Me: Wha O_O mmmmmmm ─/─ *is getting kissed by Kaiba*

Bakura: *is in shock and closes the door*

Ryou: What is the matter, Bakura

Yami: Yeah, cat got your tongue?

Marik: Bakura, let's torture Tea, like our dare said so.

Bakura: Yeah *evil grin and turns to Tea*

Tea: GULP *turns pale and runs away* NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Bakura: Come on, Marik

Marik: Yeah

Joey: I already did that

Yami: I'm not going to kill my father.

**Midnightfox21  
Sorry, to lazy too lazy to log in, lol.  
*clears throat* Alright, just thought I'd start out saying that Vie, you're friggin' harlious, Seto singing and screaming like a fangirl had me rolling on the floor, and you werent the only one who was in yaoi heaven when Seto-kun and Yami-chan kissed (don't suppose I can narrow that tape, eh?)  
Anyway, here are my questions/ dares:  
1) Seto-kun, the yaoi fangirl in me wants to see more than a ten minute kiss so I double-dog dare you to not only make out but to make love to each other *evil laughter*  
2) Bakura, you're fucking awesome, you kno that? I'm daring you to make out with Yami for a solid 5 minutes and be the sadist that you are!  
3) last but not least, I want all the males in the room to drop like it's hot to Nelly's "Hot in Here" Except for you Mokuba cuz you're like what 10?  
Oh and for the record: Yami you're so hot and Seto you're drop dead gorgeous but Yami still wins over you, lol!**

Yami: Kaiba isn't here, so the dare can't be done and I don't want to do it.

Bakura: Yami, come here

Yami: No

Bakura: To bad. *pulls Yami closer and kisses him on the mouth*

Marik: To bad I'm the only sexy one available at the moment, so I'll give you a special private show *grins*

**cheetahluv16  
MUAHAHA! I'm back again! Thanks for responding!  
Lila: ...You did a terrible evil laugh impression... Pathetic, actually. Needs to be more throaty, and change your expression when you're d-  
me: QUIET, SLAVE! Go do my chores! I'm asking questions now! YAY!  
Tea, I dare you to claim that friendship sucks!  
Mokuba, PLEASE DATE LILA!  
Lila: WHY do you insist on trying to get anyone, and anyTHING to date me?  
Me: You're exaggerating.  
Lila: Mokuba, Near, Mello, L, BB, Soul, Chrona, Lupin, Light, Beast Boy, Robin, Zack, Cedric, your dog, AND a lamp!  
Me: That lamp was SO into you! Mokuba, Yugi, Seto, Joey, Bakura, Ryou, Yami, Marik, anyone! PLEASE DATE HER! I DON'T CARE WHO! AS LONG AS IT'S A GUY! SHE'S 13 AND SINGLE!  
Lila: Please ignore her. She's obsessed with pairings -_-; Anyways, free muffins for all! -muffins fall from sky-  
Me: ...How?  
Lila: That's the power of anime. NOTHING HAS TO MAKE SENSE! Bye!  
Me: DATE HER! -hit in head with fryingpan by Lila-  
Lila: And she finally shuts up ^_^ Much better.**

Tea: I-I can't, if I do that I get hit by a mallet TT_TT

Mokuba: I …

Marik: Well Mokuba, looks like you're popular with the ladies

Mokuba: O/O

Joey: Free muffins, yea

Mokuba: Where's is my brother and Vie?

Bakura: *stops what he's doing and starts blushing*


	11. Chapter 11

Treize the squirrel: All right my followers, train hard so we can take over the world! *is talking to a bunch of squirrels who are doing push-ups* **(how did he get that many "followers" in a short period of time?)**

Somewhere else

Mokuba: Where's Vie?

Kaiba: Studying. *reading a book* Why?

Mokuba: I wanted to know if she can play some games with me.

Kaiba: She's busy to play games.

Mokuba: Even for the reviews?

Kaiba: Even for them, why?

Mokuba: *is holding a stack of reviews* Well because there are a lot of reviews for us, why don't we start them and when there are questions for Vie, we can send them to her, so she can answer them.

Kaiba: Whatever, Mokuba *thinking: what we must go through*

**anayu123  
hey Kaiba i've got a dare for you: kiss Joey Wheeler  
dare for Marik: kiss yami yugi  
and Tristian i dare you to kiss Duke Devlin  
oh author this story is so great!**

Kaiba: I'm not kissing the mutt and no one here can make me.

Joey: Tha' mak's tha two of us, mone'bags

Marik: Like I can, since he's a couple with Mana, Mana tries her spell on us for practice, but we can make monkey boy and dice boy do the dare. *grins evilly*

The two for mentioned boys: *thinking: Why us* Gulps

Both boys gets thrown in a closet.

Tristan: Let us out.

Marik: No way, either do the dare or stay in there forever.

Tristan: What if we said that we did it?

Marik: There is a camera in the closet, so we can see that you did it or not.

Mokuba: We make sure that Vie gets the regards.

**.fanfics  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA READING DR-FANMAI-LOVER'S QUESTIONS ARE FREAKING HILARIOUS LMFAO LITERALLY!**

Kaiba: Glad you like them, but for us, he's a pain in the butt and pall here *points to Bakura* send him to the Realm

Bakura: *grins*

**Aqua girl 007  
Truths:  
Yami: What is your record length for a make out with someone?  
Joey: Do you really like wearing the dog suit?  
Yugi: Who do you have a crush on?  
Bakura: Do you really like Justin Beiber music?  
Dares:  
Yami: Make out with Mana again! XD  
Anzu: Read some Yoai fanfics.**

Yami: Now it's 20 minutes.

Kaiba: Ha, is that all you got?

Yami: What's your record then, Kaiba?

Kaiba: An hour

Yami: This isn't a contest

Joey: I DON'T LIKE THAT SUIT!

Yugi: I don't have a crush, it was Tea in the past, but I'm over her.

Bakura: I don't like his music and I'm been asked many times to send him to the Realm

Yami: With pleasure *goes to Mana and starts making out with her*

Tea: I don't want to TT_TT

Bakura: Are you thinking, what I'm thinking *to Marik*

Marik: Yep, already ahead of you *brings out Vie's yaoi collection*

Tea: NOOOO! *is forced reading the manga*

**Bobo-is-tha-bomb  
I like the idea you wrote about in your review! :)  
I was planning on reviewing this much earlier, but I wanted to wait for Marloes to be there and then we forgot to review... We were kinda traumatized by a talking squirrel with weird eyebrows.  
Anyways... a question... hmm... it's so hard to think of one! My brain is kinda empty. Let's see.**

**...**

**Jeez. This is really hard! I think I'll come back when I come up with a question! Oh and by the way, both the babies will be girls! We'll send you a cart when we come up with names for them! ;)**

Marik and Bakura: It's her!

Kaiba: We got lucky, she doesn't have a question or a dare for us.

Mokuba: Wait! She says that she and her cousin are going to have girls.

Marik: Argh

Bakura: Spawns of the devil I tell you.

Kaiba: You're traumatized? We have that squirrel on the loose and we can't find him anywhere.

**candy  
haha!this is so funny!heehee i have a naughty dare if vie is okay with a yaoi fan and i know joey and SETO dislike each other so...heehee kaiba must joey take to a private room 4 a few hours and make him pregnant!yay puppyshipping!lol please?**

Kaiba and Joey: NO WAY!

Kaiba: Vie isn't going be okay with it.

**baby-gabby  
Absolutely love this! Although I must say, I feel for you Seto. No guy should have to scream like a fangirl. Especially for Joey... no offense Joey.  
I must say Ryou, Yugi, and Mokuba are freaking adorable! Can I have hugs from you guys?  
As long as we're doing the whole singing thing, I'd like to hear "Leather Pants" ^.^ One of my favourite songs!  
Okay, now my questions:  
Seto, I don't mean to offend, but you really seem to have an obsession with the blue-eyes white dragon. I mean, a blue-eyes jet? Seriously, what's the deal?  
Bakura, you really seem to have a thing for knives. Can I buy you one? I'd really like to *puppy eyes***

Kaiba: Thanks, I guess.

Ryou, Yugi and Mokuba: Come here for the hugs.

Bakura: Marik, that's your song, you sing it.

Marik: But you're in it too.

Bakura: Damn. Let's get the show on the road.

**MARIK****:**  
Oh-oo-wo-oh-wo-oh-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho  
Let's take his leather pants!  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Let's take his leather pants!

Ha ha  
Ha ha ha  
Mwuha  
Ha ha ha  
Da la  
La la la  
We want his leather pants!

GaGa  
Rah rah rah  
Na na  
Fla fla fla  
La la  
Cha cha cha  
Take off his leather pants!

I'm getting ready  
My legs have been waxed  
Cause when we get them  
I am wearing your slacks  
Right on my tush  
Tush tush tush  
Right on my tush  
(Tush tush tush)  
(Right on my tush)

Hey!

We want your trousers  
Your breeches, your chaps  
No, you can't get these pants from shopping at Gap  
Their service sucks  
Sucks sucks sucks  
It really sucks!  
(Sucks sucks sucks)  
(It really sucks)

**YAMI BAKURA****:**  
You know that we want them  
And you know that we need them  
We want the pants!  
Your leather pants!

**MARIK****:**  
Me and Bakura  
We will have our revenge  
Him and me will take your leather pants!  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Me and Bakura  
We will have our revenge  
Him and me will take your leather pants!

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Let's take his leather pants!  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Give us the effing pants!

Blah blah  
Blah blah blah  
Da da  
Pa pa pa  
Ya ya  
Mama mia!  
We want those leather pants!

We don't want vinyl  
Or chinos, or briefs  
I am a criminal  
And he is a thief  
Cause we're both hot  
Hot hot hot  
We are quite sexy

**YAMI BAKURA****:**  
Marik, that doesn't rhyme!

**MARIK****:**  
Shut up! I am Lady GaGa!

Kaiba: Really now?

Marik: Shut up

Kaiba: So I have a Blue eyes jet. What is it to you?

Mokuba: He's obsessed with the dragon, because of the power.

Kaiba: MOKUBA!

Mokuba: What? It's the truth.

Bakura: You can always give me knives as a present. It makes my collection bigger.

Mokuba: Till next time and hopefully Vie is here with us. BYE! *waves franticly*


	12. Chapter 12

Mokuba: Disclaimer time! Due to the upcoming exams, Vie can't be here for whole chapters, maybe she will appear for some of the truths and dares who are addressed to her, thank you.*bows to the readers* So let's get the show on the road.

**Myacoo  
hay sexy people guss what?  
my grandpa just died.  
i don't care realy!  
*hands knife to bakura*  
Mr. SexyHotDangerous i think that you are awsome and i dare you to send my evil english/science teacher to her grave.  
Truth:Vie make out with everyone for 10 minutes (except the girls i am not that mean + you rock at fanfics!)**

Bakura: Be glad that Vie isn't here or she would have lectured you, Myacoo.

Mokuba: Huh? *looking at Bakura confused*

Bakura: Vie, her grandfather passed away a month after her 11th birthday.

Mokuba: Oh, I didn't know that, but I thought her grandfather was alive?

Bakura: She had two, one passed away and the other she never met.

Mokuba: Now I get it.

Bakura: Thanks for the knife.

Mokuba: How much do you have now? *points to the knife*

Bakura: I stopped counting after 50.

Mokuba: O_O

Bakura: About sending your English/science teacher to her grave, give a photo of her and then I can see what I can do. *evil grin*

Kaiba: *enters the room* Vie will not doing that and it's not a truth but a dare.

Mokuba: Big brother, you're here.

Kaiba: Whatever. Next review.

**livvykitty  
I'm 2 lazy 2 sign in.  
Kit: I'm Kit! Guess what? TORTURE TIME!  
Seto and Joey; Kiss! Seto tell every one your crush. No other choice!  
Tea; *hypnotizes her* you are now every one's slave! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Vie; did you know im magic? Ill help u with magic related dares!  
Atem; Catch on fire!  
Liv: Hi! I'm Liv! Guess what? GIFT TIME!  
Bakura; here is a knife for a sexy sexy guy!  
Mokuba; heres a magic ice cream warehouse! It will fill up after it is eaten!  
Ryou; Here is a whistle. Every time you blow it, the my brothers and sisters( the legendary pokemon!) will come and protect you!  
Seto; here r some poisonous snakes!  
M: HI! IM M! ITS QUESTION TIME!  
Seto; how do feel about hypnosis?  
Yugi; r u actually a GIRL?  
Ryou; how do u feel about tendershpping?  
Joey; how do u feel about puppyshipping?  
All 3: Bye!  
TT^TT 0/0 -W-**

Kaiba: I'm not kissing the mutt!

Bakura: But you would kiss a certain absent authoress.

Kaiba: Shut up.

Bakura: Like I would. *grins points to the truth* Now you've got to tell who you're crushing on.

Kaiba: Mokuba, get the others for the review.

Mokuba: But, big brother…

Kaiba: No buts, go! *points to the door*

Mokuba: Alright *goes in search for the others*

Bakura: That was harsh, man

Kaiba: He doesn't need to hear this now

Bakura: What? Who your crush is.

Kaiba: *nods*

Bakura: Why?

Kaiba: He'll be shouting and telling everyone he sees.

Bakura: So mind telling me who your crush is?

Kaiba: It's Vie. *looks away, while blushing*

Bakura: I KNEW IT! *jumps out of his chair* Especially when I saw you kissing her behind the door.

Kaiba: You WHAT? *grabs Bakura by his coat*

Bakura: I was going out and I accidently saw you making out with her.

Kaiba: If you dare to tell anyone what you've heard or saw, I'll have your hide.

Bakura: Okay, I won't tell.

Mokuba: I've found them, but I couldn't find Tea for some apparent reason

Yugi: Before Vie went to study for her exams, she tied Tea up and forced her on Vie's collection of horror movies

Bakura: In other words, Tea is forced to watch a horror marathon?

All the others: *nods*

Bakura: I didn't know she had it in her.

Somewhere in a room

Tea: Let me out please. TT_TT

On the TV is the movie SAW showing

Back to the gang

Atem: WHAT? *jumps in the pool after he caught on fire*

Everyone: O_O

Bakura: More knives, sweet

Mokuba: Yes, a dream come true

Kaiba: Oh boy, another sugar high coming up

Ryou: *looks at the whistle he is given* Why a whistle, why not pepper spray or mace.

Kaiba: Why would I need poisonous snakes? Do you want me dead or something? And for hypnosis, it wouldn't work on me.

Bakura: Really?

Kaiba: Yes, someone tried to hypnotize me but it failed

Yugi: I AM A GIRL! Want proof or something?

Ryou: I'm not really fond of it, who would love someone who looks like you and get a kick of hurting your partner?

Joey: *turns pale* Why would I be in a relationship wit' mon'ybags

Kaiba: You and me both, Wheeler.

**Nightcrawlerlover  
Hey, Yami,  
Ever heard of the late singer Marvin Gaye? I have, and I've also written a oneshot where you meet him and then, after hearing of his death, attend his funeral after watching the Final 24 Season 1 episode about him.  
Marvin Pentz Gay, Jr. (April 2, 1939 – April 1, 1984), better known by his stage name Marvin Gaye, was an American singer-songwriter and musician with a four-octave vocal range. (I like his songs "I Heard It Through the Grapevine" and "Sexual Healing".) His work in the early and mid-1970s, including the albums What's Going On, Let's Get It On, and I Want You, helped influencing the quiet storm, urban adult contemporary, and slow jam genres. After a self-imposed European exile in the early eighties, Gaye returned on the 1982 Grammy-Award winning hit, "Sexual Healing" and the Midnight Love album before his death. Gaye was shot dead by his father on April 1, 1984. He was posthumously inducted to the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame in 1987.  
When the tour ended, he attempted to isolate himself by moving into his parents' house in Los Angeles. As documented in the PBS "American Masters" 2008 exposé, several witnesses claimed Marvin's mental and physical condition spiraled out of control. Groupies and drug dealers hounded Marvin night and day. He threatened to commit suicide several times after bitter arguments with his father. On April 1, 1984, Gaye's father fatally shot him after an argument that started after his parents squabbled over misplaced business documents. Gaye attempted to intervene, and was killed by his father using a gun that Marvin Jr. had given him four months before. Marvin Gaye would have turned 45 the next day. Marvin Sr. was sentenced to five years of probation after pleading guilty to voluntary manslaughter. Charges of first-degree murder were dropped after it was revealed that Marvin Sr. had been beaten by Gaye before the killing. Doctors discovered Marvin Sr. had a brain tumor but was deemed fit for trial. Spending his final years in a retirement home, he died of pneumonia in 1998.  
In my mind, Marvin Gaye will always be missed. I'm sure that you, Joey, Serenity, Tea, Tristan, Marik, Bakura, Mai, Kaiba and Mokuba miss him as well.**

Yami: Sorry ,don't know the guy.

**Echola  
Hay i am Myacoo's lil sis  
i love Marik so much *gives a 24k gold to*  
Dares:Yami sing Cant touch this by MC hammer PLEASE  
Dare2:Marik kiss yami possionitaly on the lips for 5 minutes  
(French and all)  
Luv you Vie  
Echola**

Marik: I'm rich

Kaiba: In your dreams

Marik: I can dream and I having my moment

Yami: Okay, here I go

_Go with the flow it is said  
If you can't move to this then you probably are dead  
So wave your hands in the air  
Bust a few moves run your fingers through your hair  
This is it for a winner  
Dance to this and you're gonna get thinner  
Now move slide your rump  
Just for a minute let's all do the bump_

Bump bump bump yeah, you can't touch this  
Look man, can't touch this  
You'll probably get hyped boy 'cause you know you can't,can't touch this  
Ring the bell school's back in, break it down!  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)  
Stop! Hammer time!

Can't touch this  
Can't touch this  
Can't touch this

Marik: Can I bribe you, so I DON'T have to *looks scared at Mana*

Mana: GRRR! *holding her wand*

Yami: Someone doesn't like to share*points to Mana and grins*

**Bobo-is-tha-bomb  
I'm not logged on because the weirdest thing just happened when I tried to submit a signed review. There was a pop up that said I could only review a chapter once and not more that that. How weird is that? Is it always like that or is someone manipulating the site? *Suspicious look in Bakura's direction*  
Anyways... I promised I would come up with a question but I thought it would be better to do a dare. Hehehe... Vie told me she wanted a dare that would be good for her and a torment for the others.  
So here it is: All of you have to do EVERYTHING that Vie says for one day. And then I mean EVERYTHING! No exceptions!  
How is that? Hehehe...**

Bakura: Why are you looking at me for? You should blame him *points to Kaiba* He's the hacking expert.

Kaiba: You want putting the blame on me on something that a fan fiction site made?

Bakura: Yeah!

Kaiba: Moron

Bakura: Do I want to know about what you two are talking about?

Mokuba: But Vie is busy on studying for her exams, how do we do that?

Ryou: We could ask her if she needs something while she studies.

Yugi: But we can't go and enter her room and ask her.

Bakura: True

Mokuba: Be right back

Kaiba: Where are you going?

Mokuba: Somewhere *rushes away*

Somewhere in the building

Me: Argh, stupid exams *puts her medical book down*

-knock, knock-

Me: Who is it?

Mokuba: *behind the door* It's me, Mokuba

Me: Come in

Mokuba: Hi

Me: What is it, Mokuba? *turns to Mokuba*

Mokuba: Well, you're friend, Kimmie send a review

Me: What's the review about?

Mokuba: That we have to do what you say for one day.

Me: Well, it's hard to let them do my exams, so I have to rain check that review, little buddy. *pats Mokuba's head* Tell the guys that, okay *winks*

Mokuba: Okay, I will tell them and good luck, Vie*runs back to the others*

Back to the others

Mokuba: I'm back!

Kaiba: Where were you?

Mokuba: I was with Vie

Kaiba: Wasn't it, not told not to disturb her.

Mokuba: Yes, but I wanted to tell her about the review that her friend send us.

Bakura: What did she say?

Mokuba: That she having a rain check on this review.

Bakura: Okay, for that. Next review.

**YugiLoverDay  
Hiya! I'm YugiLoverDay, and YUGI. DON'T THINK I'M YOUR FAN GIRL. Oh well. People think what they wanna.  
DARES:  
1) Kaiba! Don't worry, I'm a yaoi fan girl but I don't do those dares. Um... You have to... Hmm... -evil smirk- Dress up as a chicken and do the chicken dance! .  
2) Yugi: Because I feel nice, all you have to do is say: Nya. That's it. Then you get a lollipop!  
MOKUBA~ Your just too dang cute. SETO KAIBA. GIVE HIM ANYTHING HE WANTS FOR THE WHOLE CHAPTER. I'm so mean, right?  
TRUTHS:  
1) Bakura: Do you really like to kill people? If so, could I, erm, how do I put this... -thinks- ... oh I'm just gonna blurt it out. CAN I KILL THE PERSON YOU DESPISE THE MOST? PWEEZE? PRETTY PLEASE? .'  
2) Joey: Does your accent live in Brooklyn? Does it come and go? Seriously, man, your killin' me... ^^'  
Well, bye for now! ^^**

Bakura: Do the dare, if not, Vie will use her rain check to do this later.

Kaiba: Be right back * goes of changing, comes back changed in the chicken suit and does the dance* There, happy now? *goes away to change*

The rest: LOL

Yugi: Nya and thanks for the lollipop *sucks on the lollipop*

Mokuba: He already knows what I want, but I dunno when I'm going or if I going to get it.

Ryou: What do you want then?

Mokuba: A sister.

Bakura: *was just drinking something when he heard that and spit out his drink*

Kaiba: Thanks not, idiot *was in Bakura's line of fire*

Bakura: You want that?

Mokuba: Yeah *blushes*

Bakura: *mutters* maybe you'll get that sooner than you expect.

Kaiba: ⌐_⌐

Bakura: I can't really kill people, because of Vie, so I send them to the Shadow Realm. O_o Kill the one I despise the most, well there is one I can think of and Vie despises him to. In other words you can kill dr-fanmai-lover.

Joey: Tha' tha problem wit' accents, the' come and go.

**Aqua girl 007  
Dares:  
Yami: Can you please invite me to your's and Mana's wedding! Can I be a witness on the contract? Just kidding about that... sort of...  
Joey and Kaiba: Would you two please have a duel? Joey has grown up since Duelist Kingdom, and I want to see if he can beat Kaiba. Good luck!  
Truths:  
Yami Bakura: Did you ever have a romantic relationship with a girl?  
Everyone: Do any of you have any secret tattoos not shown in the show?  
Mana and Mahad: What was your very first impression of Atem?  
Yami Bakura: Out of curiosity, if you had to be locked in a closet with any Yugioh character for a day, who would you pick?  
Yami Bakura: Is every tomb cursed, and what different curses are there?  
Yugi: Who's your crush? you be sent to the shadow realm if you don't.  
Yami: How would you propose to a girl, aka Mana?  
Ps. Yami I knew you like Mana all along. Yugi I won't make you date Anzu**

Yami: O/O

Bakura: *poke Yami* Wedding, did we miss something, pharaoh?

Yami: There is no wedding, we're still dating

Kaiba: At least their of my back about it. *turns to read the paper*

Bakura: Did you two elope? *grin evilly*

Yami: WE DID NOT GET MARRIED!

Kaiba: I already dueled the mutt, on Kaiba island when Yami Marik and Yami were dueling against each other

Joey: Ya just jealous that I turned ya blue eyes against ya.

Kaiba: Don't go there mutt, I if I recall correctly, I still kicked your butt.

Joey: Grrr

Bakura: Yes and that was Klatise, grr

Kaiba: Keep your mind out of the gutter. *still reading the paper*

Everyone: No!

Mana: I thought the prince was cute

Yami: *blusshes*

Mana: Mahad couldn't come, because he's busy working on some scrolls with Shada.

Yugi: How can I go to the realm when I don't have a crush anymore, and if you want to know who it was, read the former chapters.

Marik: Now where getting somewhere*goes to get some popcorn*

Mana: Huh?

Bakura: Be a good girl and give this to Vie's dragon *give her a giant bag full with dragon food*

Mana: O-kay? *goes off anyway*

Bakura: Now that's settled, how would you propose to her? *grins evilly*

Yami: I wanted to ask her to marry me, when we're in Egypt next month when we're watching the sunset on the Nile.

Marik and Bakura: So sweet it makes me want to barf.

Yami: SHUT UP!

Yugi: Thanks for not letting me date her.

Somewhere else

Treize the squirrel: Soon my pretties, the world will be ours and no one can stop us!*to other squirrels*

Other squirrels: YAY! *most of them are in mini tanks and mobile suits*

Back to the others

**Cross your Heart for me  
Hello! I really, totally, and will forever love this story and HI FIVE FOR YAOI FANGIRLS! and boys trust me there is no escape for it (me and a friend are forcing another friend to watch and read yaoi stuff and she admitted it herself she likes it) so okay dares...Joey and Seto (f**k yeah i said) make out for like..15 min? yeah thats good enough (it was gonnna be puzzleshipping but yami just had to be taken!) also i want to challenge the thief to a sparring match i can't lose i have mega awesome weapons...okay one more i want yugi to sing best friend by toybox to me! teehee! CHOCOLATE CAKE FOR VIE!**

**Cross Your Heart foe Me  
Gomen! i forgot  
Call me Tisa!**

Joey: *pales* More yaoi fangirls -GULP-

Kaiba: Sorry I'm taken and I'll be bringing that chocolate cake to Vie *leaves quickly with the cake*

Bakura: I'm always up for a spar, bring it on! *polishing all of his weapons*

Yugi: okay , here I go:

_He's my best friend, best of all best friends  
Do you have a best friend too?  
It tickles in my tummy, he is so yummy yummy  
Hey, you should get a best friend too!  
My best friend!_

Who ha who ha (3x)  
na na nanana nanananananaaa!

Maybe some pretty girls are in your world  
Excuse me, I could also be your girl  
Lately, everyone is making fun

Let's get this party on,  
Hit me with that laser-gun!

oh whoa oh  
who ha who ha  
oh whoa oh

With Vie

Me: Why must we learn anatomy? *hears knocking* Who is it?

Kaiba: It's me and with a present from a reviewer

Me: Come on in, Seto.

Kaiba: *enters the room* How's it coming along? *puts the cake on the table*

Me: *holds up her anatomy book*

Kaiba: Hmm, maybe I can help you study that.*smirks **(the one where you melt) **leans in and kisses Vie*

Me: IEP! * kisses back*

**(Sorry, this is private now ;) )**

**Yami Amethyst Rose  
YAR: I'm back! Though, I might be gone for a bit. We're still looking for Terra.  
Amy: I just hope that they don't say something that they'll regret ever saying, especially if it involves Terra...D:  
Alaean: Not to mention...Maria escaped from the Shadow Realm; again...  
YAR: Let's ask questions before we continue the search, and knowing Maria...She's bound to kidnap Seto. -.- (Oh and Vie, about the Tea thing: yes it's possible for you and the cast hit her as well. :D)  
Alaean: The following people must answer these questions-  
Tristan:  
1) Seriously, what's with you and Joey fighting most of the time? Is it showing friendship or...?  
2) I dare you to be...eaten by a space lion.  
Duke:  
1) Sometimes I wonder how many girls do you have...do you have fan boys as well? o.o  
2) Dude, what's with the dice earring? You a transvestite or what?  
Amy: My following questions to these people-  
Seto:  
1) I can call you Seto whenever I want, mister! Or do I want to tell the media about what happened on July 17 three years ago? (I do know; don't dare deny it. :P)  
2) Hmm...I wonder; how come you never smile anymore? Either your smile is creepy, or you're just plain emo. :D  
Yami:  
1) Awww...In that case; time to travel into another dimension for you! ^^(wait, that just sounded like the 10th anniversary movie...yay!)  
2) How well can you work machines in the present? o.O  
*hears gunshots from outside*  
YAR: Not again...D:  
Amy: Terra won't stop until she gets her daily quota of...well, you know...  
Alaean: Hey, why can't we send her to the Shadow Realm, or kill her for that matter?  
Amy: Won't work; the gods didn't want her in either heaven or hell, and the Shadow Realm will just kick her out...  
YAR: *sees building from the distance* Hey, isn't that the same building where the cast are...?  
All: You guys better have a secret place to hide; she can sniff you when fear's in the air.  
YAR: I also suggest that you do NOT say her name and PWS in it; trust me- you'll be automatically killed if you do. (if you wanna know what PWS means, I'll leave you guessing...:P)**

Bakura: We have a deranged squirrel on the loose, who wants world domination. Beat that!

Tristan: Comradely, that's all. There' is no such thing as a space lion.*crosses arms*

Marik: Look behind you.*point behind Tristan*

Tristan: Wha—GLOMPH *got eaten by a space lion*

Duke: I have no fan boys

Bakura: Oh yes, he does, but he doesn't want to meet them

Duke: Shut up!

Marik: I think he is one, come one he's wearing eyeliner

Duke: It's a fashion statement, and what about you? You're wearing it also.

Marik: I'm an Egyptian, we get to wear them and look it up in the history books, dice-boy!

Duke: Grrr

Bakura: Tell us what happened 3 years ago on July 17, because rich boy isn't here.

Marik: He's gone quit a long time.

Bakura: You're right, but maybe is off to a meeting

Marik: Could be.

Marik and Bakura: He's emo

Mokuba: He's not emo, he does smile, only you guys don't see it.

Yami: The time machine is broken and I won't kill my father! And I can work very well with modern day machinery, thank you!

*Everyone hears the explosives outside*

Bakura: Whatta? *looks in the distances and sees a building collapsing* O_O

Marik: A good thing that this house is built from gundanium alloy. Hey look miniature mobile suits and they're going to that demolished building and they are lead the way by a squirrel?

Bakura: There is where he went. Oh well, next review

**CandyassGoth  
haha! thats so funny! lol joey,if seto gave you a million bucks to be his slave dressed as a dog,would you?**

Joey: NO!

**cheetahluv16  
...My review didn't make it in T~T  
Lila: ...I wanna set something on fire. Which of you would like to be a fireball? -holds up matches with insane grin- Cmon... It only hurts for a couple of seconds! After that you're nerves will be too destroyed for you to feel ANYTHING!  
Me:...Lila, please... Put the matches and knife down.  
Lila: -walks off silently-**

marik: It is now!

All present: *pointing to the rampaging girl and squirrel outside*

**Dragon Master10001  
To author and Kaiba: Imma get the BEWD tattooed on my back next year. (:  
Bakura: :: shakes hand :: Can we go kill Miley Cyrus first? then Justin Beiber? :D  
Anzu: I will give you some credit though. Friendship is important to everyone. It... just doesn't need to be reminded on an hourly basis.  
Jounouchi: This is true. So you must like yuri then. xD  
Yugi: :: hugs Yugi :: Yes! Day is made! :: kisses his cheek in a friendly manner ::  
Malik: What's your point? I like you...  
Mai: Ah! My boss is evil T.T Tuesday good?  
Dare time!  
Me: I wonder if they know that I put an address in Roland's GPS for a cathedral for the two on them to get married... Oh well, part of their dare. d; Can't get divroced or anything and the author can still somehow have Seto while I can have Yami! :D So everyone wins!**

Bakura: Sure thing *smirks*

Marik: We will tell them about that when they are back

Tea: Hump

Joey: That always

Marik: Thanks

Mai: Tuesday it is, see you then

Yami: No way I'm getting married to Kaiba!

Mana: Is it okay for doing magic on her?

All turn to Mana: O_O

**Silent Goth Girl  
Me and My Oc have questions and dares.  
Silent-  
Seto: Why are you such a asshole?  
I dare you to be Joey's butler for 2 months-Payback a..  
Alex- Silent! cussword young lady.  
Silent- Sorry  
Alex- That's okay.  
Bakura- Can you send the boy in my 4th period to the Shadow Realm he keep's singing i going to bust his head soon.  
Alex- cover yours ears then and no killing.  
Silent- You try dealing with it.  
Atem-I dare you to push tea in front of a moving car.  
Alex-  
Bakura- I dare you to write loser on seto face.  
Seto- Why are mean to joey?  
Atem, Joey,Yugi and Bakura- I dare you all to sing Mr. Douchebag To seto.  
Yami- How many times have you beaten seto in a duel?  
Alex- Seto if you try to hurt Silent because of the dare I will hunt you down like the dog you are and hurt you painfully.-turns very scary-  
Silent-Awww he so cute when he's scary. Oh can you send a copy of the picture with seto sleeping with the toy please.  
Alex & Silent- Thank you -Bows-**

Joey: Damn! Mon'ybags ain' her'

Bakura: Sure, no problem

Yami: May a war between an enraging girl and a squirrel army be okay? If not the car is fine as well

Tea: HEY!

Bakura: I would, but he isn't here.

Marik: Like we said, He isn't here for the moment

Yami: He isn't here, but we still sing, right?

Joey: Right

The mentioned guys:

_You're a douche bag, do-douche bag do-do-do-do-douche bag. You're a douche bag, do-douche bag do-do-do-do-douche bag._

Hey Mr. Douche Bag, why's your ego so massive?  
You know it's 2 AM and it's dark outside. You don't need those sunglasses.  
Yeah we all remember that hot chic you hooked up with once  
because you went on to brag about it for months and months.

Yeah we all get that you think it's impressive  
but ain't nobody impressed with how much you're expressing.  
Buying Smirnoff Ice for girls half your age,  
telling all your douche bag friends that you "still got game."

Dear Mr. Douche Bag. We all agree that you are a dumb ass. Why can't you see that!

you're a douche bag, do-douche bag do-do-do-do-douche bag. You're a douche bag, do-douche bag do-do-do-do-douche bag.

Dear Mr. Douche Bag do you find it necessary to shout into your Bluetooth  
or boast about high school rugby "and I would have went pro if it weren't for my bum knee".

And why you got to complain every single time your not getting laid.  
You douche bags are a lot of the same. "Dude let's go. This place is full of grenades" Always trying to look cool, like it's a full time career.  
That's why your Facebook pic shows you chugging a beer.  
You got your gold chain and your wife-beater on  
So you can fist pump your way to the tanning salon

Yami: A lot of times, I lost the count actually.

Marik: That many, huh?

Yami: Yeah.

Yugi: Vie lost the picture and I think that she put an ad up for anyone who found it.

**cheetahluv16  
Lila: Cheetahluv16 is... unavailable for reviewing. Let's just say she's a little... tied up. Heheheh... Payback is fun. Anyways, questions.  
Tristan, I dare you to spend an entire review pretending to be Duke! Duke, you be Tristan!  
Yugi... Do you wear eyeliner? It really looks like you do...  
Joey, how does it feel to know that you remind me of my dog? You're both annoying and are ALWAYS begging for something, but you're both cute and huggable, too.  
Seto, I dare you to shave Yami's head. Feel free to make it look really hilarious.  
Mokuba, how old are you?  
Me: Lila's 13!  
Lila: GAH! You got out! But I used so much yarn!  
Me: My dad actually was HELPFUL for once! :'D  
Lila:... I have to go get some duct tape. BYE!  
Me: ...Shit.**

Tristan and duke: *look at each other* The horror

Yugi: Sometimes, because of Yami

Joey: O-o

Bakura: Don't answer that

Yami: Kaiba isn't here so he can't do it and if he did, he's in it for too *evil grin*

Mokuba: 13

Bakura: Cheetahluv16 run for the hills and bring cissors.

**RedWolf  
Hey, I have dares and questions, though i must warn you I'm a yaoi lover!  
Ryou and Bakura: YOU TWO ARE FRIGGIN AWESOME! I dare you guys to make out for 30 minutes (Tendershipper, sorry.)  
Seto: I dare you to be JOEY's Slave for this chapter and the next! (evil laugh)  
Y Marik: I HATE YOU! I dare you to jump off a boat in the middle of the Artic and swim back to Japan!  
Yami: I dare you to dance to the makarana! And Yugi, you have to breakdance across the stage and everyone votes who's better!  
Mai: I dare you to wear the most hideous clothes you can find!  
Truths:  
Bakura: who is your crush, besides yourself. And what is your favorite yoai shipping involving you?  
Téa: if the only boy left on earth was Y Marik, would you marry?  
All for now, love the fic and keep it up! (blows kisses to Ryou, Bakura, and Malik)**

Ryou: Oh bugger, come here Bakura *grabs Bakura and starts making out*

Bakura: O_O

Joey: Damn, he ain't her' for tha dar' TT_TT

Yami: *does the macarena*

Yugi: *starts breakdancing*

Marik: They both deserve to win

Mokuba: I think so to

Mai: Humpf, you have the nerve

Bakura: It's Vie, but she's taken

All the people in the room: WOW

Bakura: Put a sock into it, for my fav yaoi shipping I don't know, because I don't like yaoi.

Tea: I would rather die, then to marry him

**Cross your Heart for me  
IT IS I THE AMAZING Tisa-chan!  
okay so Questions:  
Baukra-if you had to choose only one weapon and your choices were a giant battle axe,a sythe, and a giant hammer, which would you choose?  
Yami&Yugi-how do you keep you hair so perfect? my hair is always a b***h.  
Dares:  
Bakura&Yami-Yami, do that mind crush thing on Justin Bieber then, Bakura, send him to the Shadow Realm.  
Yugi-Please gives me a hug!  
Seto-admit whut you and vie where in chapter ten!  
Vie-sing superstar by toybox**

Bakura: A scythe, no challenge in that.

Yami and Yugi: It's natural

Yami: Sure, we can't let Bakura have all the fun

Bakura: Did you notice, that there a lot of requests for sending Justin Bieber to the realm

Yami: Yeah, I've noticed that too.

Yugi: One hug coming right up.

Mokuba: Vie isn't here, so she can't do the dare

**Bobo-is-tha-bomb  
2011-05-17 . chapter 10 **

**Hahahaa... OMG this is so funny!  
It makes my 'staying home sick day' a lot better!  
I'll wait with my question/dare untill you have answered my earlier reviews! ;)**

Bakura: She was sick?

Marik: She said she was

Kaiba: *comes in with disheveled clothes and is trying to straighten his hair* What did I miss?

Bakura: A Lo- What happened to you?

Kaiba: None off your concern

Mokuba: Where were you, big brother?

Kaiba: I was busy and that's all you need to know.


	13. Chapter 13

Me: Hi guys, I'm back! *enters the room and sees the chaos in the room* O_O WHAT HAPPENED HERE?

Bakura: *brandishing a scythe*

Marik: *tries to cover up some burn marks on the floor*

Tristan: *is being eaten by a space lion*

Yugi and Ryou: *are painting the walls to cover up the burn marks on there*

Yami: A lot of things happened when you were studying for you exams, Vie *sweatdrop*

Me: Really now? -_O

Yami: *nervous* He he

Me: I do recall that I have a rain check on my friend Kimmie's dare, so I'm using it now.

All present: -GULP-

Me: Bakura, stop brandishing that scythe and stop that space lion before he eats Tristan completely and patch him up, Marik stop covering those marks and clean it and throw away the burned rugs, Yugi and Ryou keep on doing what you were doing and Yami?

Yami: Yes?

Me: Why is there a war in front of the building?

Yami: Well, It seems that YAR her friend is on the loose and destroyed the building in front of this one and also that deranged squirrel has formed an army and is currently fighting her

Me: So that's where he went

Bakura: *Tries to get Tristan out of the lion* That's what I said

Me: ⌐_⌐ Get back to work

Bakura: Yes ma'am *gets out a whip and a chair*

Me: *thinking: does he thinks we're in a circus?*

Yami: *sweat drops* And as long we don't say that girl's name we're save.

Mokuba: *enters and glomps Vie upon entering* Vie, your back, so this means the exams are over?

Me: Yes, they are over, thankfully

Mokuba: Hear that Seto? Her exams are over

Kaiba: *comes in carrying some papers and is in his business suit* Yes, I heard and there are some reviews

Me: Alright, let's do this then

The rest but Vie, Mokuba and Kaiba: Aaargh **(They turned pirate XD lol)**

**Cross your Heart for me  
****T-T why have you ignored my reviews?  
okay anyway! all i have really are song requests! please give me that MUCH!  
Seto: beauty guilty love  
Yugi: doki doki waku waku  
Yami: shut up and sleep with me (XD can't say no to that song!)  
EVERYONE!: THE MYSTERY TICKING NOISE! the yugioh version!  
okay this is all i ask please?**

Kaiba: What is it with the singing dares?

Me: Yeah for Ouran High School Host Club! And for Vic Mignogna, one of the greatest voice actors there is, for translating his character song!

The guys: What about us?

Me: Don't worry guys, did you forget that I'm an otaku?

The guys: …

Me: You did forget and Seto, please sing the song

Kaiba: Alright but don't give me the look

Me: *smiles*

Kaiba: _What a crime, such a beautiful crime  
That God would make a star as bright as I  
And I know it's a disgrace to admire this perfect face  
Reflected in your eyes  
So it's right, that I suffer tonight  
All the pain of all the passion inside  
What my heart can not deny what I'm feeling inside  
That makes me long for you  
Guilty, Beauty, Love_

Take my hand, take the key  
You can open the door  
Take a step, take a chance  
Now you'll find there's so much more  
There's a world you've dreamed of and if you'll allow  
Let me escort you there

I kneel before you, kiss your hand to  
Tell you I'm a lucky guy  
Look back and know that I can heal your tired heart

What a crime, such a breath-taking crime  
Everything I touch can't help but fall in love  
In this cruel romantic game, there's no way that you're to blame  
For your stolen heart  
So I'll say that the price I must pay  
Is to offer up my heart forever  
Just don't take away your touch 'cause it means so much  
To feel your hand in mine  
Guilty, Beauty, Love

In the sky, you and I  
Are floating in space  
I the moon, you the sun  
Locked in beautiful embrace  
Heavenly bodies come together so blindingly bright  
They chase away the night

What I bring you, I hope delights you  
A bouquet of passion, Cutie Lady  
Be sure that here with me you'll always save the day

What a crime, such a wonderful crime  
That God would choose to make such lips as mine  
It was wrong but all the same, I invited and you came  
Into this dream with me  
So my prize is to gaze in your eyes  
And to feel more love than I can contain  
Even so, it's fair to say, I've still found a way  
To cast my spell on you  
Guilty, Beauty, Heart

Yugi: Whose character was the song from?

Me: That was from Tamaki and you'll be singing the song from Hunny, but I do think that Kyouya's song Cold Night would've suited Seto better

Kaiba: Why would you say that?

Me: Well Kyouya's song is more calm and the exact opposite of Tamaki's song

Mokuba: Okay, Yugi sing your thing

Yugi: _If fun things are waiting, then I look forward to them all the time!  
I've found something cute and I want everything!  
Even in a forest, even in the water  
I can pursue it endlessly!  
Break through the barrier that obstructs my path! I'll lightly hurl it away!_

_Exploration __ together with Usa-chan! Search for treasure chests!  
I'll go toward the exciting dream island  
Exploration __ together with Takashi! So we'll be okay!  
Let's depart on a cheery journey!  
My heart is pounding _

_On days when happy things happened, I had a megaton-level smile!  
I'll share plenty of happiness with you, who are depressed!_

_With one flick of a magic wand, Usa-chan transforms into Kuma-chan  
This is Tama-chan's Kuma-chan. (T_T) This isn't cute at all_

_Exploration __ together with everyone! Search for treasure chests!  
I'll go toward the exciting dream island  
Exploration __ together all the time! So we'll be okay!  
Let's depart on a cheery journey!  
My heart is pounding _

_Exploration __ together with Usa-chan! Search for treasure chests!  
I'll go toward the exciting dream island  
Exploration __ together with Takashi! So we'll be okay!  
Let's depart on a cheery journey!  
My heart is pounding _

_Exploration __ together with everyone! Search for treasure chests!  
I'll go toward the exciting dream island  
Exploration __ together all the time! So we'll be okay!  
Let's depart on a cheery journey!  
My heart is pounding _

Yugi: Woa, what a hyper song

Me: What would you expect from a little boy who is 18 years old and eat a lot of sweets

Yugi: O_O What? Than this song would've been good for Mokuba

Me: I thought so two

Marik: This is weird

Bakura: *who is now patching up Tristan* What is?

Marik: The third song, I've never heard of it

Me: Me neither but I've looked it up and Ryou will you get Joey for this? *starts walking out of the room*

Kaiba: Where are you going?

Me: I need to get Tea from my Horror trap

Bakura: Vie!

Me: Yeah?

Bakura: Can I borrow some of those movies you have?

Me: Maybe

After a moment

Me: We're back

Tea: I hate you

Me: =3 I know. Get the show on the road.

Kaiba:_ What is the mysterious ticking noise?  
not over here.. not over there... hmmm  
its kinda.. catchy..  
Kaiba, Kaiba, Seto Kaiba  
Kaiba, Kaiba, Seto Kaiba  
Joey!  
Kaiba, Kaiba, Seto Kaiba  
Joey!  
Kaiba, Kaiba, Seto Kaiba  
Joey!  
Kaiba, Mokuba, Kaiba, Mokuba, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba  
Joey!  
Kaiba, Mokuba, Kaiba, Mokuba, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba  
Joey!  
Kaiba, Mokuba, Tea, Kaiba, Mokuba, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, Tea  
Joey!  
Kaiba, Mokuba, Tea, Kaiba, Mokuba, Tea, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, Tea  
Joey!  
Kaiba, Mokuba, Tea, Kaiba, Mokuba, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, Tea  
Yugi Mûto Yugi Mûto Ooh! Yugi Mûto Yugi Mûto Yeah Yugi Mûto Yugi Mûto Ooh! Yugi Mûto Yugi Mûto That's me!  
Joey!  
Kaiba Yugi  
Kaiba Yugi  
Kaiba Yugi  
Kaiba Yugi  
Kaiba Yugi  
Kaiba Yugi  
Kaiba Yugi  
Kaiba Yugi  
JOEY!  
...Tea  
Joey!  
Kaiba, Mokuba, Tea, Kaiba, Mokuba, Tea, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, Tea  
Yugi Mûto! I'm Yugi Mûto I'm Yugi Mûto Yugi Yugi Mûto  
_All:_ Singing our Song All Day Long at Dooooooooooooooooomino!  
_Mokuba:_ I found the source of the ticking! It's a Pipe Bomb!  
_ALL :_ YAY! _*Bakura: quickly throws it outside* **(I had to do this twist XD)**_  
**BANG**  
_Treize the squirrel:*Rises from the ashes* *evil laugh*_ Treize, Treize, ooh Trei- Trei Trei Treize!_

Bakura, Yami, Ryou and Vie: *Tries to hold their laugh but fails* WHA HA HA HA HA HA!

Kaiba: NEXT REVIEW!

**midnightfox21  
OMG! Thank you so much for doing my dares :D  
To Marik: Aww, thankies. I definitely will enjoy it ;) Have a cookie  
To Bakura: You're awesome! Thanks for doing the dare (even if Yami didn't want too). You get a cookie too :D and a box of the sharpest knives I could find and are of various lengths. Have fun...  
Now for another round:  
To Great Authoress Vie: I dare you to have a make out session with Seto! Go on now, don't be shy XD  
To Seto and Yami: I dares you to dress up as BEWD and go to a cosplaying event WITH Yami as the Dark Magician!  
To Bakura and Marik: A question. Between you two do you think your alter ego's/ past selves is super sexy?  
Once again thank you!**

Marik: I'm glad you like it and thanks for the cookie, the hard work makes me hungry

Bakura: No problem and thanks for the knives and the cookie

Me: You do get a lot of knives from the reviewers don't you, Bakura

Bakura: Yep and I think I need a new room for them too

Me: Hmm, with pleasure *looks at Kaiba and then leaves the room*

Kaiba: *grins also leaves the room* See you later, losers

_Outside the room_

Kaiba: What was that dare of yours again *grins*

Me: This *pulls on his tie and starts kissing Kaiba*

_With the others_

Bakura: Not again

Mokuba: What?

Bakura: You will learn when you are older

Mokuba: Hmpf

Yami: There isn't a cosplay event here right now, but I would love to do it

Ryou: Mine

Marik: Ryou's

Ryou: Really?

Marik: Yes, mine is a deranged psychopath with a face doing weird things

Ryou: You're right

**fantasyguardian ****  
Oh! Poor Vie! When are we going to have you back?  
I have a question for Marik, could you plz plz plz take over the histroy class I have to take? I mean, come on it's not even related to my major which makes it even more boring. But with Marik as a professor, I am sure it's going to be the best?  
And, Seto, are you really okay with all of the BEWD cards that KONAMI allows us to buy? I mean you were really angry with the fourth card in the first season and now you're okay with millions and millions of them! If so, then allow me to say you're so generous :)**

Bakura: She is back, but gone again

Marik: Sure, What is the address of your school and the name and where far are you in the course?

Mokuba: I know his answer when he found out that Vie has also 3 BEW, an ultimate BEW and the recently bought Egyptian God cards **(Yes, I do have them in real life)**

Yugi: She has WHAT? They are probably fake

Mokuba: Nope, they are real and that was Seto's reaction as well

Yami: Next review _

**Aqua girl 007  
****Truths  
Kaiba: Do you like the Blue Eyes because of Kisara?  
Anzu: Do you like yaoi?  
Yami: What's it like inhabiting the mind of a fifteen year old boy?  
Pegasus: Are you homosexual?  
Kaiba: If it was a choice between Mokuba's life and you being one of the Yu-Gi-Oh boy's gay lover for a night who would you pick? Would you let Mokie die?  
Kaiba: Who do you have a crush on?  
Yami: What was it like being king of Egypt?  
Bakura: What's the worst thing you've ever done to your enemies?  
Mana and Yami: Okay we all know you like each other so how about I send you two tickets to go to Las Vegas so you two can go there and have some fun. How about it? It'll be like a honeymoon.  
Mahad: Who was the first girl you had a crush on?  
Dares:  
Kaiba and Yami: See who can have the lostest make out session with your lovers.(Yami is with Mana, and Kaiba is with his crush). The loser will be sent to the shadow realm. Good Luck!  
Bakura: Send Justin Beiber to the Shadow Realm! And play his music while he's there.**

Kaiba: *walks back in fixing his clothes and his hair with a smile on his face*

Bakura: Someone's happy

Kaiba: *smirks*

Mokuba: You have a question

Kaiba: No, not because of her, for the real reason you'll need to watch the virtual world arc again to know the reason.

Tea: No, I don't like yaoi

Me: *comes in with a grin and with a stack of manga* That can be rearranged

Tea: NOOOO! *is being dragged by Vie and is forced to read yaoi manga*

Bakura: I didn't know that you had those manga.

Yami: It's not about us, right?

Vie: Nope, a different series called Gakuen Heaven =3

Yami: It's not like I asked for it

Yugi: Hey, I can't help it that I solved the puzzle

Pegasus: Why would you think I was gay, my dear

Me: There are multiple reasons

Kaiba: You always call me Kaiba-boy and there was a time that you wanted to hug me, you old man

Pegasus: I can't help it, you look like you need hugs

Me: Try it, Pegasus and you end up outside in the squirrel vs rampaging girl war

Pegasus: …

Yami: It's hard work

Bakura: The worst thing I did to them, I don't know actually

Pegasus: I thought it was ripping the eye out of someone's head while he's still conscious

Bakura: Oh yeah, that. How did you know? *grins*

Pegasus: Because you did it with me, you deranged psycho

Bakura: Thanks for the compliment but the deranged psycho is outside

Yami: No Las Vegas, I thought more of Hawaii, I like to get some sleep and not hearing day and night what's happening outside

Me: Where is Mana anyway?

Yami: Well uhm *mumbles something*

Me: I didn't hear the last part

Yami: *whispers something in Vie's her ear*

Me: O_O Really?

Yami: *nods* But keep it a secret, okay

Me: Cross my heart

Kaiba: What's that all about?

Me: Nothing =3 *goes sit on Kaiba's lap*

Kaiba: *holds her by her waist*

Mahad: Why am I here?

Me: Hi Mahad, you have a question

Mahad: o/o It was priestess Aisis (Ishizu's past self)

Yami: But wasn't she involved with…

Mahad: Yes, your highness

Yami: Mana isn't here

Kaiba: That's something I want to do in private

Me: =3

Bakura: What is it with you people with sending that boy in the Realm? You're like the 20th person to ask that.

**shipperfan  
Okay here are my dares(do in exact order)  
1.) wake up vie if she is asleep  
2.) have A make-out contest: yami yugi & mana vs. Seto kaiba & vie. Losing couple has to be butlers to the other couple.**

Kaiba, Yami and me: *raises eyebrow*

Bakura: I will rephrase my sentence, what is it with these people and contests, especially with you guys making out? That's the second one in row

Me: I don't know, we're popular, I guess

Kaiba: *grins*

Yami: Like I said before, Mana isn't here

Me: And I'm not asleep for once XD *jumps up and down on Kaiba's lap*

Kaiba: *whispers* Vie, if you keep doing that, I'm not in for the consequences

Me: Oops, I kinda forgot =3

**Aqua girl 007 ****  
Yami and Bakura- Thinking back to when you were Pharaoh and Thief King, are you embarrassed by the thought that you both wore man-skirts?  
Ryou- Do you like hugs as much as everyone says you do? If so, can I have one?  
Yami: What is the most romantic thing you ever did?  
Everyone- What Duel Monsters card do you have a crush on?  
Yugi: Do you get annoyed when people think you're weak?  
Yami: How do you get your hair to be like that?  
Yami wants to propose to Mana! WOOOOOO! *runs out of the room cheering caring a vaseshipping flag***

Bakura: We wore beneath those loincloth underwear, never seen the movie The prince of Egypt?

Yami: But Kaiba's past self had one to *looks towards Kaiba*

Kaiba: If I recall correctly, his reaches his ankles while yours were thigh high

Yugi and Ryou: Owned

Ryou: Yep *gives aqua girl a hug*

Yami: o/o

Me: I think the romantic thing he'll be doing is proposing to Mana and marrying her XD

Kaiba: None

Yugi: Dark Magician Girl

Bakura: Figures

Yugi: What?

Bakura: Nothing

Marik: Those Gemini Twins

Bakura: Right on my man *high fives Marik*

Marik: *high fives back*

Ryou: Dryad

Bakura: Vie, What is your card crush *no pun intended*

Me: =3 Kaibaman

Bakura, Marik, Yami and Kaiba: *rolls their eyes*

Me: ;p

Kaiba: *whispers in Vie's ear* Is that a promise?

Me: o/o eep

Yugi: Yes, I hate it when they think that the short ones are weak.

Yami: I don't know and I don't use gel either

Me: One of Yu-Gi-Oh's many mysteries

Yami: *blushes*

Me: *singing* Hatte futte, hatte futte, hatte futte paredo

Kaiba: Huh O_o

Me: Hetalia and when she waves that flag, it reminded me of that song

**Cross your Heart for me  
****HELLO! its Tisa-chan again!  
ok so...Bakura: dude seriously? a sythe? you just like my friend  
btw: the GIANT BATTLE AXE WAS MY WEAPON! also the sparing match you'll be challenging my OC she is an Armageddon princess, they are a very powerful clan of assassins that live in hell and are IMMORTAL! Her name is Kimiko (its supposed to mean fire)  
dares:  
Tea: i dare you to sing fuck you by lily allen (i luv that song!)  
Yugi: You are so incredibly cute so sing the fuzzy fuzzy cute cute song!also so alone by anna blue  
Vie: sing bad boy to Kaiba( see kaiba i'm not all bad =3)  
Mana: sing every time we touch to Yami  
questions:  
Bakura: should the spar take place in hell or is the set okay?  
Duke: i showed your pic to meh friend (who is my OC's twin) and she thinks your hawt i'll bring her OC will you give her a kiss?  
Ryou: your pretty sweet wanna be an angel? i'll give the wings  
okay that its for me...KAIBA AND VIE WERE MAKING OUT THATS WHY HE WAS GONE! okay i couldn't resist!**

Me: A sparring match? Was that the reason that you wear polishing that scythe?

Bakura: Yes, and I'm looking forward to it? -grins-

Me: Why a scythe?

Bakura: Long distance, and quick, while with an axe it's good in strength, but you'll be slowed down a bit after you swing it.

Me: Good comparison

Tea: No, I won't

Me: It's a good song

Tea: I rather die than to sing that song

Bakura: Not even for the fans

Tea: No and like I said I would rather die than to sing that song

Bakura: Okay than *picks Tea up*

Tea: Hey! What are you doing?

Bakura:-grins- You'll see *throws Tea outside the building into the war*

_Outside_

Tea: I HATE YOU! *shouts at Bakura*

Treize the squirrel: *sees Tea* ATTACK!

Tea: *turns around after hearing the squirrel and runs for her life*AAAAAHHHH!

_Back inside_

Marik: Wasn't that a bit harsh?

Bakura: So What, at least we're gotten rid of her for the moment

Marik: True

Yugi: One song coming right up

_My face against the window pane  
A tear for every drop of rain_

_(chorus)  
I am so lonely and so sad!  
You're the reason that I'm feelin' bad  
I am so lonely and so sad!  
Living in a dream I never had_

_My face against the window pane  
A tear for every drop of rain  
I'm living like already I have died  
Have died  
Emptiness a present past  
A silent scream to shatter glass  
I have to go it's time for me to fly_

_(chorus)  
I am so lonely and so sad!  
You're the reason that I'm feelin' bad  
I am so lonely and so sad!  
Living in a dream I never had  
(whisper)  
Wake me with your kiss_

_Who would care if I'm not here  
If suddenly I disappeared  
No one's gonna to notice it at all_

_Dieing flowers in my hand  
I'm vanishing from where I stand  
It isn't yet too late to get alone_

_I am so lonely and so sad!  
You're the reason I'm feelin' bad  
I am so lonely and so sad!  
Living in a drem I never had_

_So lonely and so sad!  
You're the reaoson I'm fellin' bad  
I am so lonely and so sad!  
Living in a dream I never had_

_(wisper)  
I never had  
ooh no  
You're the reason  
So lonely and so sad  
You're the reason so sad  
living in a dream_

_I am so lonely and so sad!  
You're the reason I'm feelin' bad  
I am so lonely and so sad!  
Living in a dream I never had_

_So Lonely and so sad  
You're the reason I'm feelin' bad  
I am so lonely and so sad!  
Living in a dream I never had_

_(whisper)  
wake me with your kiss_

Me: *claps in hands* Bravo Yugi

Yugi: *takes a bow*

Kaiba: Your turn, Vie

Me: With pleasure and I love this song by Cascada *turns on Kaiba's lap so she's sitting face to face with him*

Kaiba: *raises an eyebrow*

Me: -grins- *puts her arms around Kaiba's neck*

_Remember the feelings, remember the day  
My stone heart was breaking  
My love ran away  
This moments I knew I would be someone else  
My love turned around and I fell_

_Be my bad boy, be my man_  
_Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again  
Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again_

_You once made this promise  
To stay by my side  
But after some time you just pushed me aside  
You never thought that a girl could be strong  
Now I'll show you how to go on_

_Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again_

_Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again_

Kaiba: *towards Vie's ear* Grrr

Me: *blushes*

Yami: Mana isn't here to sing the song

Bakura: Pick the place and I will be there -Grins-

Me: Did you know that I have their stats?

Bakura: What?

Me: But I won't give them

Bakura: Damn DX

Duke: Sure

Marik: Better yet, he's all yours *sends Duke to Tisa-chan's friend*

Ryou: Sure, bring on the wings

The guys: Turns to Kaiba and Vie

Kaiba:-grins- Who said we were making out *stands up while holding Vie in place and walks out the room with her*

Me: *blushes* EEP!

The guys: O_O

Bakura: *to Mokuba* Did you had 'the talk' yet?

Mokuba: What talk?

Marik: We're screwed


	14. Chapter 14

Me: *is listening to her music through her headphone and reading a book on the couch*

Bakura: *is mentally focusing on his upcoming sparing contest*

Kaiba: *working on something on his laptop on God-knows what*

Marik: *looking at the three, becomes bored* I'm going to get the reviews

Bakura: Getting bored? -smirks-

Marik: Shut up! DX

**CandyassGoth  
****lol! vie you are so unfair! dont keep kaiba all to yourself.i dare kaiba to admit hes gay! hehehe and not to kiss vie for the whole chapter mwahahaha!**

Bakura and Marik: *Looks at Kaiba who stopped working*

Kaiba: I'm not gay

Marik:-grins- We know about you not being gay

Bakura: -grins- What about the second part? **(they remind me of the twins from Ouran Host Club)**

Kaiba: GRRRR! *thinks: I hate you CandyassGoth*

Me: *is to enhanced in her book to notice kaiba's reaction*

**Nightcrawlerlover  
Hey, Joey,  
I think you're awesome, and you're a great duelist, too. If you, Yami and Kaiba were vampires (and as a matter of fact, I'm working on a story where you and Kaiba are vampires, and you appear in the second chapter, which I'm working out, of course), what kind of people would you feed on - innocent people, or evil people, like serial killers, rapists, muggers and perpetrators of domestic violence (which I dislike with a passion and consider to be one of the great evils of the world), and why?  
Be sure to give me details, please, so I can be inspired to write more Yu-Gi-Oh vampire stories (as they're one of my favorite kinds of stories to write, along with ones about Kaiba as a good witch who works alongside the Charmed Ones, aka Piper, Prue and Phoebe Halliwell, and their half-sister Paige Matthews.  
Thanks! :)**

Marik: I'm getting Joey for this, be right back

Bakura: Kaiba

Kaiba: What?

Bakura: I hope that you'll give your brother the talk soon

Kaiba: Why

Bakura: Because of the last chapter when you took Vie away and said and I quote "Who said we were making out?"

Kaiba: -smirks-

Bakura: Damn you *shakes fist towards Kaiba*

Marik: We're back! **(that reminds me of a movie)**

Joey: Than's for thinkin' tha' I'm a great duelist. Vampires?

Bakura: Yes, that's what she asked and may I, Wheeler?

Joey: Yes, ya may

Bakura: If I was asked this question I would like innocent people

Joey: O_o Don' tell me, tha' ya suck blood

Bakura: No, it's called research

Marik: And I call it 'An interview with a vampire' *holds up the DVD casing with the same title*

Bakura: Give that back *grabs the DVD from Marik's grasp*

Joey: I think I would 'ave to choos' for innocent people to suck blood on and I heard that it taste sweet and I would kill tha bad guys.

Kaiba: Me, a good witch?

Marik: You would be a warlock

Kaiba: -rolls eyes- Next review

**Myacoo  
Hey guys sorry for the last review i was really sad because my best friend died 7 days befor in a car accident + my grandpa was a drug addict, alchol addict, and he was a terrible grandpa  
Dares:Kaiba kiss Vie i now you wan't to  
Marik I want you to litteraly take the pharaohs leather pants.  
Mokuba watch YuGiOh the abbridge series  
Truths  
to all of you tell me your favorite colour  
I love you all (May Vie grandpa R.I.P.)**

Bakura: Ah, now I see why you wouldn't care if your grandfather died.

Marik: Too bad that your friend died

Kaiba: With pleasure

Bakura: Hold it, Kaiba

Kaiba: What now?

Bakura: You can't kiss Vie this chapter because of the dare

Kaiba: Screw that dare *goes to Vie and starts making out with her*

Me: Hmmpf *gets distracted from her book by Kaiba* mmmm

Bakura: There they go again *shakes his head*

Marik: Hey Yami, can I borrow your leather pants for a dare

Yami: Sure, here *gives him a pair of his leather paints after he walks in the room, sees Kaiba making out with Vie and turns to Bakura*

Bakura: He got a dare to make out with her again

Yami: How many dares about making out is that anyway?

Bakura: A lot -sighs- *goes out of the room*

Yami: Where are you going?

Bakura: To Mokuba, he needs to watch the abridged series, but I'm not letting him here, remember last time *points to the couch*

Yami: Yeah, I remember.

_After a while_

Kaiba: *leans up from the couch and fixes his clothes*

Me: *gets up as well and fixes her clothes as well* Why did I had the 'pleasure' of this, Seto? Not that I mind of course

Kaiba: Can't I please my lady?

Yami: -snorts- More like dared *looks up from his magazine*

Kaiba: You're jealous that Mana isn't here

Me: Boys, stop taunting each other

Bakura: *enters the room* There finished?

Yami: Yeah, come on in

Mokuba: Vie, that Little Kuriboh is funny

Bakura: There's a question left Myacoo's review

Me: Well, my absolute favorite colors are blue and white

Mokuba: Those are the same favorite colors as Seto

Bakura and Yami: -sarcastic- What a surprise

Joey: Min' ar' red an' black

Mokuba: Green

Kaiba: Is already answered *goes checking something on his laptop*

Bakura: Red

Marik: Gold

Me: Guys, tell me why Myacoo writes about may my grandfather rest in peace?

Bakura: Well uhm

Me: I'm waiting

*Bakura tells Vie what happened a few chapters back*

Me: Oh-kay, now I get it and she send a second review

**Myacoo  
God help me you guys are the only ones keeping me from comiting the sin of suicide.  
(Vie = honerary sister from a different mister)  
I DARE...  
Yami to say "screw the rules i have god cards." at Seto  
lol lol lol lol lol  
love you guys so much  
P.S. *Gives Bakura the best make-out sesion ever***

All: Huh? O_O

Me: Thanks, I don't know what to say to that

Marik: Me either

The rest: Same here

Mokuba: HAHAHAHA!

Kaiba: Mokuba, why are you laughing?

Mokuba: Read what Myacoo wrote in the brackets

All: -read the line-

Me: That is funny

Yami: Okay. Kaiba, screw the rules I've god cards

Me: You and me both, mister

Yami: Don't remind me

Bakura: -is making out with Myacoo-

Kaiba: Someone is getting lucky

**Echola  
Hey I'm back Myas been wierd ever since the accident but you guys all was make here smile *looks at bakura knowingly*  
Truths:Yami if you had to choose between Yugi and Mana who would you choose?  
Bakura what was your name in ancient Egypt?**

Marik: Thanks for that and I think we know why –looks at Bakura who is still making out with Myacoo-

Yami: I don't know, Yugi is my partner since he solved the puzzle and Mana is my girlfriend and I know her my entire life, it's hard to choose between them

Me: Bakura is indisposed for the moment -grins-

Marik: I heard that it was Makifou or something like that

Me: I read it somewhere but I can't find it anymore

**IncurablyAwesome  
Okay :D I have a question for all the characters~! I want each of you to tell me respectively which pairing involving yourself you find the most creepy, especially the popular ones ^^ And if you want you can throw in which pairing of all time you find the most creepy (As in, not involving you XD)  
And also: I dare Ryou to tell Ishizu that he loves her, because I am a Graceshipper and am evil like that XD Okay~! That's all for now!  
~IA**

Me: I leave that up to you guys, I need to do something, bye.

Kaiba: I don't like the puppyshipping, prideshipping, blueshipping, Abandonshipping, Adoptshipping, Annoyshipping, Antagoshipping, Apocalypshipping, Arrogantshipping, Axisshipping, Azureshipping and a lot more

Joey: Sam' her' fo' tha puppyshippin'

Yami: I don't like the puzzleshipping either, hello, a relationship with someone who looks exactly like you?

Yugi: Same here for that

Marik: There a lot of shippings that we don't like

Kaiba: Say all of them

Marik: What? –looks at Ryou-

Ryou: Ishizu is how many years older than me and I'm currently dating Serenity

Joey and Tristan: WHAT?

Kaiba: O_o Didn't see that one coming

Me: Same here

**Cross your Heart for me  
YAY you updated Vie-chan! has it really been a month?  
Okay dares:  
all the guys (except yugi cuz i luv him): give Mokuba "the talk"  
questions:  
Kaiba: why would you do that when your brother is there?  
Bakura: its gonna be in hell or in the City of the Armageddons. that way you can have the audience of the King,Queen, and me.k?  
Ryou: okay if your an angel you wings will be white and the process is virtually painless(if your not awake)  
to all: WHO LIKES BLOOD? my friends alternate has the best blood *drools*  
other words:  
Bakura: Kimiko is a freakin' armageddon they have immense strength such a heavy item wouldn't matter so i look forward to your stay in hell cuz kimiko needs a new toy.**

Me: -returns- Well, almost a month, but it felt like a month with those exams

Bakura: I think Kaiba should tell him, it's his brother after all

Marik: I second that

Kaiba: -is on the phone- Yes, for two

Yami: Weasel –at Kaiba-

Bakura: Well, it's up to us then –opens an anatomy book-

Me: That's my book

Bakura: I'm just borrowing it

Me: Be right back again, I don't feel so good –goes away again-

The guys: O_o –looks at Kaiba, who is still talking on the phone-

Mokuba: -thinking: I can't believe it, that they giving me the 'birds and the bees' talk, I already know that from biology class at school-

Marik: Okay, let's begin the class

_After an hour_

Bakura: And that's the talk, Mokuba

Mokuba: I'm grateful that you want to give me the talk, but I already learned it at school

Marik and Bakura: WHAT? Now you tell us

Bakura: But you said last chapter what talk

Mokuba: You never specified what talk

Kaiba: -Who is finally of the phone- He's used to it

The rest: O_O

Bakura: I want an audience, so they can witness my victory

Ryou: I thought it was fake wings not real wings

All: NO, WE WON'T WANT BLOOD

Bakura: Keep on dreaming, the only one who will have stay in hell is your friend Kimiko after she looses

**CandyassGoth  
That was really funny! i enjoyed it!**

Yami: Glad that you enjoyed it

Bakura: Vie is gone a long time, isn't she?

Mokuba: Yeah, I hope she is alright, she did say before leaving that she wasn't feeling wel

Me: I'm back

Kaiba: Are you okay?

Me: I'm fine now -smiles-

**Bobo-is-tha-bomb  
I love how you have weird-eyebrow squirrel Treize in this story! I have to confiscate him in the weekends though for his role in my story! ;) I'm going to write a new chapter with Marloes soon.  
So... now I have another dare: I'm going to take Vie shopping and all of you have to behave. That means: no killing, no threats, no talking about the S-word in front of Mokuba and don't make a mess! :)**

Me: Hey Kimmie, sure you can, at least we have then some peace around here for sometimes then, I can't wait for that chapter

Bakura: Don't tell me, that infamous story?

Me: Yep

The men: -Groan-

Me: Well, I'm off shopping with Kimmie, guys and behave or else

The men: Yes ma'am

Me: -leaves with Kimmie-

Marik: Like I said before, we're screwed

Bakura: Here, here

Mokuba: Seto?

Kaiba: Yes Mokuba?

Mokuba: Why were you calling for reservations?

Kaiba: Hmpf -grins-


	15. Chapter 15

Me: -Bows down- I'm sorry that you all had to wait this long

Kaiba: If you worked for me, you would've been fired –Legs folded, looking at her-

Me: Shut up, Kaiba! I had a lot on my mind, and a sudden death in the family, okay and go get the others!

Kaiba: And why would I … -Sees the look she's giving him- I'll be back shortly

Me: -Sits down, sighing- On to the reviews

**Cross your Heart for me  
kaiba is a perv~ kaiba is a perv~ kaiba is a perv~  
ok i is done with that! thank you for letting me have duke! i'm keeping him in my closet! =3ANYWAY!  
dares:  
Ryou&Bakura: i want you both to cosplay as rin and len from the song the riddler who can't solve riddles and sing it(Ryou as Rin and Bakura as Len) I think it would be cute~  
Kaiba,Yami,Tristen,and Joey: i dare you guys to play fluffy bunny XD  
questions:  
Ryou: i'm talking about demons and hell so why would you think i was talking about fake wings?  
Bakura: why you so smexy?(i luv smexy villains!)  
Vie: okay so lets do the battle now!  
P.S.  
CUPCAKES FOR ALL!**

Me: You can keep Duke

-The guys enter-

Bakura: What in Ra's name?

Ryou: What?

Kaiba: Do it, Vie isn't her normal self right now

Bakura: And how is she not her normal self?

Kaiba: She gave me a look that could rivals Kyouya Ootori when he wakes up

Bakura and Ryou: -Turns pale- Okay. _"The first mystery is why  
__"He was alone is his room  
"Drinking a bottle  
"Of poisoned wine."  
Silently listening  
To the one-armed detective speak.  
The detective continued  
In front of the girl,  
"The reason is simple.  
"At that moment in time,  
"He was destined to die!"_

_"So, who is the culprit?  
"You know the answer to that question!  
"Because it all happened  
"If front of your own eyes!  
"So, who is the culprit?  
"Even if you don't say the answer,  
"I will answer it for you,  
"This way this crime will end!"_

_"The second mystery is why  
"Did they fall into the ocean?  
"And was the culprit  
"Really among them?"  
The girl grabs the knife  
Hidden deep in her pocket.  
The detective doesn't realize,  
And continues talking,  
"The one fatal mistake  
"In my plan  
"Was the other detective  
"That was dragged into this!"_

_"So, who is the culprit?"  
The detective easily hits it  
Out of her hand.  
The girl's final resort!  
"So, who is the culprit?  
"Come, say the name of the person  
"Standing in front of you.  
"Say my name!"_

_"I really did  
"Not want you to find out.  
"I will be merciful.  
"If you want to run, then, quickly!"  
"So, who is the culprit?  
"There may be more than one answer.  
"But that means that  
"The answer is about to disappear!  
"So, who is the culprit?  
"Come, if you don't hurry up,  
"My hands are going to kill you.  
"You don't have much time!"_

_"So, who is the culprit?  
"You know the answer to that question!  
"Because everything happened  
"In front of your own eyes!  
"So, who is the culprit?  
"The person standing in front of you.  
"Come, say that person's name.  
"Say my name!"_

Bakura: Oh Ra, never again

Kaiba: -Annoyed mark appears- Not in your lifetime  
Yami, Tristan and Joey: We agree with him

Ryou: I don't want the wings anymore -Looking pale-

Bakura: -Smirks- That's natural, that you love me, I'm the best one there is

Marik: Don't get ahead of yourself

Bakura: Jealous?

Marik: No

Me: Bakura, you need to go to your battle  
Bakura: -Grins and takes his scythe- This is going to be easy

Me: -Mutters- Yeah right

Mokuba: Huh? –Looking at her-

Me: You will see soon enough

**Marikshippe  
Mar: ZOMFR! Marik will you be my BFFEIA?  
Mal: NO! HIKARI! HE WILL BE MINE!  
BONK  
Mal: *Is knocked out*  
Mar: Also...I think Melvin is AWESOME! For being awesome here is a present *Gives Melvin a chainsaw* And here's your present Marik! *Gives Marik a Ducati* And before I go *Gives Marik and Melvin a Melvin Hug*  
Damon: ...Umm...Tea...Go jump of a cliff into shark infested waters...and then kill your soul that way you cant return...Cuz I DO NOT want to have to deal with your spirit!  
Mar: ...Hmm...All the guys (except Mokie...he gets a cookie for being a good boy) have to play strip poker...  
Damon: ...What else?  
Mar: ...*Gives a Seto plushie to the authoress* Here's your gift...Oh! *Gives Mokie an XBOX360 with the game Left 4 Dead* BYEZ!**

Yami: Well, someone is popular

Marik: -Blushes-

Me: Sorry but Malik won't be receiving the chainsaw

Marik: -Sighs in relief- And thanks for the Ducati

Tea: NO!

Me: Sorry for this –Pushes Tea off a cliff into the shark infested water- Actually I'm not

Tea: ! -CRUNCH-

Marik: You scare me sometimes

Me: I scare myself sometimes too - Looks at the dare, looks up- Interesting -Eyeing Kaiba-

Al the guys except Mokuba, who is eating a cookie, leave the room to play strip poker, after a moment you hear shouting of all the men except Kaiba

Mokuba: What is happening there

Me: I wonder that too, I'll go and see – Walks out of the room to where the guys are, sees only Yami, Marik and Joey half-naked- Oh my…

All the half-naked men pointing at Kaiba, who is still fully dressed: He's cheating!

Me: And how is he cheating? I thought that Yami was the King of Games?

Kaiba: -Smirks-

Yami: Argh

Me: Suck it up, guys

_Somewhere else, Bakura is fighting Kimiko. He's out of breath, wounds everywhere, holding his scythe in one hand, while his opponent is barely breaking a sweat_

_Kimiko: What a disgrace to the human kind -Holding a giant battle axe-_

_Bakura: You will eat those words -Starts charging toward his opponent-_

Back to the rest

Me: -Cuddles the plushie- Thank you, for the plushie

Mokuba: Thanks, cool, another XBOX 360 for my collection and Left 4 dead -Is playing the game already-

**CandyassGoth  
I have had a real bad day, so Yami, please kiss me? we won't tell Mana, and Kaiba please hug me? -sniff- fun chapter!**

Yami: -Half naked, gives her a kiss on the cheek- Mana doesn't object if it's on the cheek

Kaiba: -Gives her a hug-

Me: Thank you!

**Nightcrawlerlover (aka Abigail)**

**Hey, Yami, Kaiba and Joey,  
You make awesome Vampires, as well as great male witches (as I've done some research and found out that "warlock" is an evil male witch, and it means "oath breaker" in Latin). I've also done some research by reading the online encyclopedia for the TV show Buffy the Vampire Slayer (which began in 1996, lasted for seven seasons and is an awesome show for me to get story and crossover ideas from), and I looked up a good spell I can see you guys using on your enemies. It's called the "Bloodstone Vengeance Spell".  
Ingredients/Requirements:  
1) An object belonging to the person who will be cursed (in this case, the bracelet Xander Harris gave Buffy Summers, the Slayer, for good luck in the cheerleading tryouts in the Season 1 episode Witch).  
2) "Goddess Hecate to you I pray, let my enemy shrivel and decay!" (This incantation comes from the Buffy RPG rulebook.)  
Pretty cool, huh? I think so.  
Dare: The three of you should kiss the authoress seductively, almost as though you're casting a spell on her (but in a good way). *grins***

Yami: If we did that, we would be killed -Looks at Kaiba, who is giving him a death glare-

Joey: Sorry, bu' Vie is outta ma league

Kaiba: And she stays that way for you, mutt

Joey: Wha' was tha', moneybags?

Kaiba: You heard me, mutt

Yami: Quit it guys

Kaiba: If I did that dare, you won be seeing Vie or me for a long time -Smirks, looking at her-

Me: -Blushes-

The rest minus Mokuba: TMI! And next review!

**Aqua girl 007 **

**Marik: Where did you get that lilac top?  
Yami/Yugi: Where did you get that belt around your neck?  
Yugi: What do you love about your grandfather?  
Yami: What would you do if (for some reason) I broke the Millenium Puzzle? jk  
Yugi: Name one person who you very much would like to duel.  
Mokuba: What's your favourite trait about everyone?  
Tea: What does it feel like being the most hated person in all of Fanfiction?  
Tea: What's your favourite accessory?  
Tea: What is your favourite colour?**

Marik: You have to ask Ishizu, she bought it.

Yami: I got it from a goth store

Marik: Really, didn't know that

Yami: Now you do

Yugi: His love for games, never a dull moment

Yami: I will kill you, while you are sleeping

Yugi: Well, since I've heard that Vie duels, so her

Me: Sorry, not dueling for a long time, Yugi

Yugi: Why?

Me: I have my reasons

Mokuba: Everyone? That's a long list

Yugi: Really?

Mokuba: -Nods, pulls out a list with everyone's traits that he likes-

The rest: -Sees the list- That's one long list, you've got there, Mokuba

Marik: So, it's decided, Mokuba's list is too long, we're moving to the next review and also Tea is being eaten by shark after she was pushed of a cliff by Vie

Me: -Bows-

**Aqua girl 007**

**Joey- Did you EVER have feelings for Mai Valentine?  
Seto- We have all seen your Blue-Eyes White Dragon Jet, but are any more of your transportation methods Blue-Eyes themed?  
Ryou- Are you really British, or is your accent just an act? If you are British, what part are you from?  
Yami- Was it boring waiting for a couple of millennia for the Millennium Puzzle to be solved?  
Yami- What scares you more? The thought of your lover leaving you, or the thought of your lover being found brutally murdered in a back-alley?  
Yami: How did you really die and how did your soul get into the puzzle?  
Everyone: What annoys you most in life?  
Everyone: If you could be any mythical being, what would you be?  
Everyone: What was your most embarrassing moment ever?  
Mana: Please make out with Yami again.**

Joey: -Blushes- I still have feelin's fo' her

Kaiba: No surprise, the mutt and the poodle

Joey: Grr

Me: Guys, we don't have time for that

Kaiba: -Smirks-

Joey: Humpf

Kaiba: No

-Mokuba and Vie looks at him with a look telling him he's a liar-

Kaiba: What?

Me: One word: Kaibaland

Mokuba: She's right, Seto

Kaiba: That's in the amusement park, not in real life

Me: Damn DX

Ryou: I am British, and I am from London

Yami: I don't know, I was sleeping

Yugi: That long?

Yami: Yes, that long

Ryou: Some heavy sleeper

Yami: I think what scare me the most would be thinking that my lover being found brutally murdered in a back alley

Yugi: I second that

Ryou: I think we all do

Yami: I sacrificed myself to lock the Shadow Realm, but I can't recall how I got into the puzzle

Everyone: TEA!

Kaiba: And people who can't do their work right

Joey: I would say a dragon

Kaiba: A dragon

Me: No surprise there, I would be a siren or a phoenix

Kaiba: -Smirks- A siren?

Me: -Looks at him- Don't think about it, Seto

Kaiba: Too late

Me: -_-!

Marik: A griffin

Me: So you are the one that took my Harry Potter books

Marik: They are fun to read

Yugi: Maybe a real wizard or a centaur, I can't decide

Yami: Hmm, I don't know what I should be

Marik: Most embarrassing moment, when we had to give Mokuba the talk

Mokuba: -Laughs- And I let them even though, I've learned it at school

Me: When Kaiba tells certain things

Kaiba: Like what? -Smirks-

Me: I'm not saying those -Blushes-

Kaiba: -Smirks, eyes sparkle-

Yami: -Sighs- Mana isn't here for that, she had magic lessons with Mahado

**midnightfox21 **

**Lol, awesome chapter Vie :3 The singing had me in a fit of tears...  
Anywho, way to go Vie! *cat whistles* Now onward!  
To Bakura and Marik: I would REALLY like a makeout session with the two of you (seperately of course)!  
To Seto: Dare time. Admit your feelings for Vie in front of EVERYONE and no punking out! Or, better yet, just propose to her...if you're not scared that is ;p  
To Marik: You have a point there; I would choose Bakura too but I still like Malik. But you're both awesome :) Anyways, I have a Harley that I don't use anymore, do you want it? (Trust me it's in good condition X3)  
To Malik: What were you on the whole time during Battle City? I mean really! You were scary. Now for the dare: Have a duel (fighting not cards) with Bakura. I have a bet that the two of you will tie.  
To everybody: Who do you think has the better fashion sense? Also, who has the better hairstyle?  
Thanks again Vie! I hope for your sake Seto doesn't beat around the wedding topic ;3**

Me: -Bows- Thank you, I'm glad that you liked it

Kaiba: -Puts an arm protectively around Vie's waist, growls- She's mine

Me: -Rolls her eyes-

Marik: -Grins- Sure, I'll go first, since Bakura is still having his battle somewhere –Goes off making out with Midnightfox21-

Me: -Puts a screen in front of them-

Kaiba: -Pushes Vie gently out of the room-

Me: Hey, Seto, what's the big idea -Is pushed out of the room-

Kaiba: -Locks the door-

Yami: Why did you push Vie out of the door?

Kaiba: She can't know that I'm asking her to marry me tonight

Mokuba: That's why you made those reservations? -Eyes brighten- Is Vie going to be my big sister?

Kaiba: Only if she says yes

Mokuba: -Jumping around- Yes!

Yami: I never thought that you would ever get married let alone fall in love with someone

Kaiba: Then you thought wrong

Outside

Me: Stupid Seto, why did he push me out of the room?

Bakura: Maybe he has a secret –Looks al beat up, bruises and cuts al over his body, disheveled clothes-

Me: Bakura, you're back, but what happened at the battle

Bakura: I don't want to talk about –Opens the door and enters-

Me: Did you lose? –Follows him-

Bakura: I don't to talk about it

Marik: Wow, Bakura, how was the battle? Did you win?

Bakura: Shut up!

Marik: Okay, that means you lost –Turns to answer the question- You like my dark side, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? And I want that Harley as compensation and I was like that because I was angry at my family's legacy and the carvings on my back

Bakura: I don't do fighting dares for a while

Me: Because you lost?

Bakura: I'm still recovering from my last battle –Is bandaging his arm-

Marik: Well I like my hairstyle

Bakura: And I like mine, and we're not fighting about that

Me: Wedding?

Kaiba: Nothing, new review

**midnightfox21  
Iz back! *bows*  
Questions to all (except Vie): What do you guys do now that Yugioh is over?  
To Vie: If you had to choose between Gundam Wing/ AC and Yugioh...which would choose? And let's say it was a life or death situation thing, haha.  
To everyone: what's your favorite artist? (music-wise)  
To Marik, Yami, Bakura, and Malik: What do you say to people who like to throw you guys together in a yaoi fics?  
Dares: Everybody worshipped Vie and Seto for the whole chapter! DO IT NOW! Okies I'm done. See ya next time :D**

Yugi: I don't think it's really over, but I and Kaiba have some talking cameos in Yu-Gi-Oh GX

Kaiba: That's true and my company is still doing great as ever, even in Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

Me: -Dreamy voice- Yusei Fudo~

Kaiba: -Glare-

Me: What? He has brains and those muscles, OMG they are to die for

Marik: -Grins, pats on Kaiba's shoulder- Good luck

Kaiba: -Talks through his teeth- Thanks

Me: How can I choose between those, it's like asking a mother which child she loves the most, I would rather die then to choose between them

Marik: Me

Me: Uhm, she means real artists and not singers of parodies

Marik: So, people love them

Me: -Sighs- Ronan Keating

Bakura: I'm with Marik, because I'm singing with him

Marik and Bakura: The horror

Me: I like them

Bakura: That you like them -Shudders-

Me: -Raises a brow-

Kaiba: This is what I'm talking about

The rest: MIDNIGHTFOX21! -Angry-

Kaiba: -Smirks-

**Myacoo **

**Congratz guys on chapter fifteen hope it is as superspiecalawesome as the last  
Dares Bakura if you please one more make out sesion*giggle*  
Yami take a break and have a kit kat lol  
Kaiba sing time of dying by Three Days Grace  
Truths  
Serenity: do you really truely like Ryou because he is awesome had i know how much he cares for you  
Yami/Yugi:What was the strandest thing about shareing a body  
Myacoo **

**I MEANT STRANGEST!  
luv u 3**

Bakura: I'll will after I'm healed

Marik: You need to make out with Midnightfox first than Myacoo

Me: You act like an assistant, Marik

Marik: Thank you, my Goddess

Me: Please don't

Yami: Where are the Kit Kat's?

Me: -Gives him a family pack Kit Kat's-

Yami: Thanks –Taking his breaks with the treat-

Kaiba: -Smirks, grabbing Vie-

Me: No

Kaiba: -Starts singing- _On the ground I lay  
Motionless in pain  
I can see my life flashing before my eyes  
Did I fall asleep  
Is this all a dream  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare_

I will not die (I will not die)  
I will survive

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying

On this bed I lay  
Losing everything  
I can see my life passing me by  
Was it all too much  
Or just not enough  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare

I will not die (I will not die)  
I will survive

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I will survive, I'll cry here for you  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I will survive, I'll cry here for you  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying

Me: -Blushes-

Serenity: He's sweet, not like other guys and he's gallant

Yugi: When I had to go to the bathroom and some other thing

Yami: -Blushes at the memory

**Echola **

**Wazzzzzup homies  
Marik could you please sing Time Warp from The mounty horror picture show (with help from Vie)  
Truth/dare  
Joey if i said you looked cute in the dog suit would you put it on?  
Bye Bye  
P.S. Gives Marik a quick but passionate kiss**

Me: No, and I hate that show, I've seen it, so I can say it

Marik: Say that again

Joey: No, one time is more than enough

Marik: -Blushes as he's being kissed-

Bakura: -Wolf whistles-

**anayu123 **

**too lazy to log in. i lov you vie gives you 3 dozens of chocalate. questions:  
kaiba: you are awesome! anyway, would you like noah as family if he didn't do what he did in the virtual arc?  
noah kaiba: are you lonely in the virtual world cause i would be honered to give you some company? can i have a hug i mean you're so adorable!  
yami marik: you are so freaking awesome! did i mention you look cool the way you dress in battle city? anyway, did you know kaiba could've kick your ** if he dueled you, not saying he would but he might of?  
marik: so hot! i read a story once where you were on team edward from twilight. are you really?  
dare's:  
kisara: i dare you to kiss yami bakura on the lips for 60 seconds.  
me: enough with torturing you guys if i am oh and pegasus, you are magicial how do you keep your hair straight all night? Oh yeah yami bakura is badass! Here is a knife. More gifts for the rest of you later!**

Me: Ooooh, thank you –Receives the chocolates-

Kaiba: How would I know, if he didn't do that, I wouldn't have known that I had a step brother

Me: Opens a PC screen

Noah: -Appears on the screen- You want to be my friend? Yes –Gives a virtual hug, blushes as he's being called adorable-

Yami: He copied me

Marik: I agree with Yami and thank you that you find me hot and no, I don't even like Twillight

Me: Same here

Kaiba: Hey!

Marik: We never had a duel, so maybe it could happen

Kaiba: Of course I would win

Kisare: I don't want to

Me: It will be okay, I'll give you some of my chocolates

Kisara: Okay –Kisses Bakura for 60 seconds-

Pegasus: Hairspray

Kaiba: Get lost, Pegasus

Pegasus: But Kaiba, I just got here

Kaiba: And now you are leaving –Kicks him out-

Bakura: -Grins- Thank you for the knife

Me: Well that's the last of the reviews, guys

Kaiba: Good, so now, we have a date

Me: What? –Is escorted out with Kaiba-

The rest: Have fun


	16. Chapter 16

***Insert Mission impossible tune*  
Somewere in the middle of the night, two figures in black come sneaking into Vie's house.  
Person in black 1: "Where do you think it is?"  
Person in black 2: "No Idea." *bumps toes on the doorpost* "Crap."  
Person in black 1: "Shh! Keep quiet! You check the ground floor, I'll check upstairs."  
The mysterious persons go and check the house. The ground floor is empty so person two goes upstairs as well.  
Person 1: "Ha! I got it!" *holds up the cage with the squirrel*  
Person 2: "Oeh! Is that Seto Kaiba?"  
Person 1: "Loes! We are only here to confiscate the damn squirrel."  
Person 2 a.k.a. Marloes: "But... don't you want to know what he wears in bed?"  
Person 1 a.k.a. Kimberley: "No! Especially not considering he is sleeping next to Vie! What if they're... you know... naked?"  
Marloes: "I don't care! It's Seto Kaiba and a once in a life time oppertunity!"  
Kimberley: "Heero is sooo going to kill me if I let you take a look."  
Marloes: "Spoil sport."  
Kimberley: "Whatever. Put the note on the nightstand."  
Marloes pulls out a note from out of nowhere: "Right. Have fun with this, hehehe..."  
They leave the house. On the note is no signature, but it says: 'Admit the two of you are sleeping together! By the way, we have the squirrel. You can expect it back in about five days!'**

**((This kept me laughing every time I've read it and gave me inspiration, YAY! Thanks Kimmie and Marloes and it gets his own chapter!))**

Kaiba: -Wakes up, smiling at the sleeping woman lying next to him-

Me: -Wakes up, blushes as she sees him looking at her-

Kaiba: Good morning

Me: Morning –Get's up, stretches, walking towards the kitchen in her nightgown-

Kaiba: _**((Drool moment))**_ –Get's out of the bed, follows her only wearing boxers _**((Blue, with dragons on it, people!))**_, sees the note- Vie, there's a note on the table here

Me: -Eating chocolate paste with a spoon- What's on it?

Kaiba: You should eat that with bread, Vie

Me: I can't help it, I have craving for it –Holding the jar-

Kaiba: -Holding her close by the waist- It's from your friend

Me: Kimmie? –Looks at the note- But there's no signature

Kaiba: Read the last line on the letter

Me: -Reads the line- Keep him, he's a pest and he's too much to handle

Kaiba: And for the first part, yes, we sleep together and much more

Me: -Blushes- Seto, they don't need to know that

Kaiba: Well, it's the truth, since we are engaged


	17. Chapter 17

_**((This was normally for in January, but I kept putting it off, sorry ^^;))**_

Mokuba: -is playing halo-

Bakura: -enters the room- Why are you alone?

Mokuba: -doesn't answer, too engorged in the game-

Bakura: -mutters- that kid and videogames

Kaiba: -enters the room after a moment-

Bakura: -grins- well, well the no more eligible bachelor has returned

Kaiba: -smirks- got a problem with that?

Bakura: -still grinning- no, but where is the future Mrs. Kaiba?

Kaiba: in the kitchen

Bakura: so in other words, she said yes?

Kaiba: of course, no one can resist the Kaiba charm

Bakura: -shakes his head-

In the kitchen

Me: Where is it? –Searches through the cabinets- Grrr, where are my Cracker Jack?

After a while vie goes the living room

Me: Okay, who took them?

Kaiba and Bakura: Took what?

Me: My Cracker Jack!

Kaiba: Aren't they in the cupboard in the kitchen?

Bakura: -turns pale-

Me: no, there were at least 5 family packs –cries suddenly-

Bakura: -gulps-

Me: -turns to Bakura- do you know what happened to them?

Bakura: I, uhm, I … -breaks into a sweat-

Me: Bakura! You ate all my snacks? Do you know how hard it is to find these here?

Bakura: -doesn't say a thing-

Me: Aaargh, I can't believe this –leaves the room as Marik enters-

Marik: what happened,

Kaiba: long story –Bakura groans-

Marik: oh kay, we've got new questions

Bakura: rather those than Vie on a warpath

Marik: what was it this time, the dolce de leche ice cream or the cracker jack?

Bakura: -sighs- cracker jack

Marik: ah, now I understand

**Cross your Heart for me  
OMYRA U UPDATED! i wonder what they're going to do with the squirrel...0.o**

Marik: I don't want to know either and knowing those girls, I don't want to know

Bakura: Same here

**Myacoo  
OMG congratz MR and MRS Kiba me and my family are going to hawaii for awhile on christmas vacation will miss your constant laughs and Insanity.  
For all the yamis out there listen to this...  
You can't spell SLAUGHTER without LAUGHTER  
love yous bubye**

(. .)  
c(")(")This Is Bunny...He Loves You Very Much...

Kaiba: it's Kaiba and not Kiba

The yami's: -grins- oh yes, we know

**Echola  
KYAAAAA OMG Congratz  
me and Mya are going to miss you so much  
I give everyone a cyber coco-chip cookie except for Marik who gets another kiss  
Dares:From me and myacoo We dare all of you to try and beat mokuba at LFD 4, good luck marik... i mean everyone *nervous giggle***

Kaiba: -smirks-

Marik: -smirks as he kisses her-

Mokuba: -looks up from his game, nibbling on his cookie- they need all the luck there is

Atem: I saw a let's play with a custom map for that, it was hilarious when there was a sudden long bleeps of one of the players -laughs-

-Marik and Bakura look at him-

Atem: what, I was watching it with Vie and she rewatches it all the time _**((so true, here's the link to it: http:(double slash)you tube .com(slash)watch?v=aCdCCbqRTAQ&feature=autoplay&list=PL19526277B9133785&playnext=1 ))**_

Marik: ah, then we understand

Me: Bakura, you need to rebuy my snacks NOW! And don't come back without them –pushes him out of the house-

Bakura: what, hey! –sighs, walks to the store- better getting those snacks

**Bobo-is-tha-bomb  
Kimberley: "Damn! We got our own chapter!"  
Marloes: "Yeah! How awesome is that?"  
Kimberley: "Pretty awesome! And... I know a little secret!"  
Marloes: "You do?"  
Kimberley: "Yep! But I'm not telling!"  
Marloes: "What? But I wanna know it too!"  
Kimberley: "I promised Vie I wouldn't tell!"  
Marloes grabs Bakura by the throat: "How come I don't know anything? Do you  
know something?" **_**((poor guy, not))**_**  
Bakura turns blue: ...  
Kimberley: "Maybe you should let him breathe."  
Marloes: "Er... Sorry 'kura."  
Bakura gasps and couches: "You crazy woman! I almost died!"  
Marloes: "Do you know something or not?"  
Bakura: "No! And now you better run before I take revenge for your attempt on my life!"  
Marloes: "Not if I can get you to run first!" * pulls out an enormous bazooka*  
Bakura: *gulps*  
Kimberley turns to Yugi: "Here is a note for Vie. Can you make sure that she gets it?"  
Yugi: "Sure."  
Kimberley grabs Marloes and drags her away.  
The note says:  
We're keeping the squirrel for now. Be sure to check its adventures in our new story! And we dare you to torture Bakura! (suggestion: with your little secret or any other way you can find to torture him!) ;)**

After a while Bakura and Yugi enter the house. Bakura carrying large bags

Kaiba: Back so soon, Bakura?

Bakura: -groans- Shut up, you weren't almost strangled to death by a crazy woman

Marik: huh? –looks at vie-

Me: don't look at me, I was here with you guys, playing LFD 4

Bakura: It was her friend's cousin

Me: oh Marloes? Why would she strangle you? –ponders cutely-

Bakura: Because of a secret between you and her cousin

Me: oh yeah, that secret

Kaiba: what secret?

Me: tell you that later, dear

Bakura: now I'm curious too, what secret?

Marik: you aren't the only one, Bakura

Me: buzz off, and Bakura, did you get my snacks?

Bakura: yes, 'your majesty' –gives her the bags-

Me: -smiles happily- yay!

Yugi: oh Vie, she gave me this –gives her the note-

Me: -reads the note- keep him forever and I'm always checking those stories and oh, I will –looks evilly towards Bakura-

-Bakura gulps when he notices her evil look-

**IcePrincessKitsuna  
BTW this is Myacoo's and Echola's official pen name...^_^  
Dares:  
Yugi wear the panda suit (Send pics PLS lol)  
Seto Give your new wife an over the top make out session  
Mokuba heres a cyber cookie for being awesome  
Author ... enjoy your Seto **_((Oh I will ;D))_**  
Joey Where dog suit and do what ever the hostess wants  
Noah I HATE U *hits with baseball-bat***

Me: Bakura, go and get the costume trunk

Bakura: what? No way, that thing weights a ton

Me: do it!

Bakura: -mumbles while getting the trunk-

Kaiba: my pleasure –holds Vie close, starts making out with her-

Yugi: -puts a screen in front of them- giving them some privacy, just in case

Bakura: -drags the trunk in the room, out of breath, his face looking flushed- I'm back with that bloody thing

Marik: and you carried that thing?

Bakura: yes, I did, because of the bloody 'princess' and that friend's dare

Kaiba: -pushes the screen away, fixing his hair, sees Bakura- you're out of shape, Bakura

Bakura: -looks annoyed at him- shut up

Me: oh goodie, the trunk is here –completely redressed- Yugi, you need to wear that panda outfit –rummages through the trunk- where is it?

Yugi: I know –helps looking for it-

Me: Bakura, go fetch Joey

Bakura: I'm not a dog

Me: -not looking up- I see no difference, now go

Bakura: -goes off to find Joey, grumbling-

Yugi: -holding the panda outfit without knowing- aren't you being a bit harsh on him?

Me: no, it was his fault that he at my snacks and you found the suit

Yugi: -blinks- yeah, I did –goes to the bathroom to change-

Mokuba: -nomming on the cookie while playing- twanks fwor twe cwookie

Kaiba: Mokuba, not with your mouth full

Bakura: -enters, dragging Joey behind him- found him

Joey: let me go, Bakura, I can walk fo' ma self –tries to free himself-

Me: Joey –holds up the dogsuit-

Joey: -eyes widen- no, not tha', not da suit –tries to break free from Bakura's grip-

Me: fat chance, Joey –gives the suit to Bakura- Bakura will you help Joey with his dare?

Joey: -tears fall- no

Bakura: -grins- sure –drags Joey to the bathroom as Yugi exits it-

Yugi: -blinks, wearing the panda suit- I think that Joey has a phobia with that suit

Me: -shrugs- too bad, a dare is a dare

Noah: -gets hit- hey! What did I do wrong against you? –holds his injured head-

Bakura: -returns, holding Joey's clothes-

Yugi, Mokuba, Kaiba and Vie blinks, while Marik grins

Joey: -behind the closed bathroom door- Bakura, give ma clothes back!

Bakura: no, you can only get them back when you go out and take them back

Joey: -growls-

Kaiba: just like a dog

Joey: wha' did ya say, moneybags?

Kaiba: -grins, the others shake their heads- didn't you hear me, mutt?

Joey: -runs out, ready to punch him- why you

Yugi: -tries to hold him back- don't do it, Joey

Me: -looks at the two, giggles softly- a panda trying to hold a dog

Mokuba: Joey, read the next review

Joey: -stops- wha'? –starts reading-

**Nightcrawlerlover**

Hey, Joey,  
I think you're pretty awesome, and you're a great duelist as well. Plus, you inspire me to write (along with Yami and Kaiba, that is). I want to say thanks.  
As a matter of fact, I wrote a oneshot called "Friends Don't Let Friends Drive Drunk". In it, after saying "no" to an offer of beer by a drunk teen with blue eyes and black hair, Yami walks up to you, Tristan, Yugi and Tea, and - here's my favorite part - that's when you turn to Yami and say, "Yami, way to go, my man", and Yami, smiling, thanks you. :)  
As for the drunk teen, after the party is over he gets into a car accident when his car hits a tree, and he is arrested for drunk driving. Yami sees this while walking home by himself and notices that the teen made a bad decision by driving while drunk, while Yami himself chose to use his head and drink soda instead of alcohol.  
And speaking of which, I choose not to drink alcohol at all. This is mostly because of what happened to a friend of mine (who I refer to as Angel) when I was in high school. On Monday, when I got to one of my classes, I noticed that she wasn't there. So one of my mentors (that's what I called my teachers) told me that Angel drank a lot of alcohol while at a party, and - well, let me put it this way - when she tried to eject all the alcohol from her system, she choked to death; by then, it was too late for her. Her death was caused by alcohol poisoning. When I got the news, I was devastated. I went to her viewing, and it was while I was there that, for Angel's sake, I made a vow to never touch a drop of alcohol for as long as I live. So far, I've managed to keep that vow for quite some time, and I've done a great job. (By the way, I still miss Angel sometimes. But I feel better when I imagine that she's looking down at me and smiling in a way that says she's proud of me for choosing to stay away from alcoholic drinks.)  
So what do you guys think about drunk driving? In my view, it's one of the great evils of the world.

Kaiba: a second rate duelist

Joey: not true, Kaiba and ya know it

Kaiba: keep dreaming, mutt

Joey: moneybags, ya will regret it

Me: they never learn –drags Kaiba off by his tie- you come with me

Kaiba: -smirks- you don't hear me complaining

Bakura: someone is getting lucky again tonight -smirks-

Yugi: -shakes his head-

Joey: -removes the dog suit-

A few minutes later

Kaiba: -behind closed doors- YOU'RE WHAT?

To be continued


End file.
